


MDZS Modern AU

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, fengqi, mingyao, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, ruoshan, songning, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom, xuexiao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Everybody was reincarnated. Some had their memory of their past life, some not. How will they deal with their regrets in their past life, more so when the one they held regret to doesn’t have their memory? Or… do they?
Relationships: Lan xichen x jiang cheng, Xue Yang x Xiao Xingchen, jiang fengmian x lan qiren, lan wangji x wei wuxian, nie mingjue x jin guangyao, song lan x wen ning, wen ruohan x jin guangshan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

MXTX City. 

Four giant buildings domineering the sky of this peaceful city. Formerly, there were five. The Wen Company, after the four other big companies - Lan, Jiang, Jin and Nie temporarily combined power, got kicked out of the business world. Well, not technically. The Five Big Companies were competing for the top and for years it was the Wen Co. who owned the top. Feeling suffocated by the overbearing conceitedness and monopoly of the line of their business, the four big companies combined. Thus, the Wen Company fell on the fifth rank. The Jin Company became the first because of their wealth. The second company was held by the Lan, having many clients and connections thus their income is booming, too. The third rank fell on the Nie because of the overzealous and chivalrous attitude of its CEO and owner. And the fourth is the Jiang. The old was replaced by new. Wen Ruohan can’t deal with the shame and so he left everything to his son to deal the problems. Jin Guangshan is satisfied with everything and left the company to his sons’ care. But, there was a rumor that Jin Guangshan is having an affair with the fallen Wen Ruohan and riled up the other three companies to kick the Wen Company due to their lovers’ spat. This rumor… will be proven later. The Jin Company’s CEO is now on Jin Guangyao’s hands after Jin Zixuan conceded since he wants a married life. Mo Xuanyu, on the other hand, doesn’t want anything and went to find his soulmate. Jin Guangyao is happy since the company is now all to himself, yet he can’t be since he wanted for his spring, too. The Lan Company, on the other hand, is going smoothly now that it’s on Lan Xichen’s hands. The Jiang Company as well, after Jiang Fengmian trained Jiang Cheng and fully left the company’s welfare to him. Seems like… both the former CEOs of the Lan and the Jiang Company… is having an affair, too? This will be proven… later. Now that the old was replaced by new, will there be spring for the newly appointed CEOs as well? Also… it seemed that, they all got a past life. How will their memories of their past life affect their life – and love, now in their new life in this new world?

MXTX Avenue.

“Hmm~” Wei Wuxian hummed as he listened to the music from his headphones. He raised his phone to check the time, only for his face to cover in dark lines when on his screen, he saw a reflection of a man in suit running towards him. The man is good-looking, if not hot and sexy, but the expression on his face made Wei Wuxian worried he offended this man and now this man is going to kill him – as if he killed his wife! What the hell! 

Wei Wuxian ran as if he’s being chased by a dog. But, the one chasing him now is worse than a dog! It’s a person, and he’s glaring at him murderously! He ran like a madman and crossed the street. He grinned when he saw the light turned green from red. That man now has to stop, right – 

He turned, only to widen his eyes when he saw the handsome man in suit jumped from car to car like he’s Spiderman. Wei Wuxian’s face went dark as he started to run again. What’s with this guy?! He thought and saw the people are looking at them curiously, but also weirdly. Fortunately the cars that the man chasing him went on their way. Now, only the people on the side street they inconvenience. This can’t go on like this! Just who is this guy?! He thought, mad, and called Jiang Cheng. After two rings and the guy answered. “Jiang Cheng!” he exclaimed. 

“What? If it’s your raise, I’m busy.” Jiang Cheng told him in a lazy voice. 

“And I’m busy, too! I’m running!” Wei Wuxian said. 

“For the city councilor? Forget it – “ 

A vein popped in Wei Wuxian’s forehead. “For my life!” he said, both a curse, an expression and an answer.

He heard Jiang Cheng drew a sharp breath. “An assassin?” he asked, his voice serious. 

“If he is then he’s an amateur!” Wei Wuxian said. “I don’t know him! Look this guy up through the CCTV’s!” he told him. “We’re going to MXTXX boulevard.” He told him and ended the call. After a few minutes and his phone rang. It’s Jiang Cheng. “So? Who is – “ he hasn’t continued his question when Jiang Cheng roared from the other line. 

“Wei Wuxian! How did you offend the young master of the Lan Company?!” he asked, mad. 

“What? Zewu-jun?” he said. “I’d never offend that guy.” He said as he entered the mall. 

“Then did you offend their second young master?” Jiang Cheng asked, pissed. 

Wei Wuxian stopped in his tracks and his shoes almost screeched on the marbled floor. “Wait, what? Second young mast-ah.” He said when someone suddenly grabbed his wrist. He turned. He felt the world stopped when his dark eyes locked on a pair of achingly familiar yet not, those pair of warm jade eyes yet the gaze is cold. 

“Wei Wuxian? Wei Wuxian?!” Jiang Cheng’s voice said from the phone. 

Wei Wuxian almost dropped the phone in surprise, their eyes locking broke. The man caught his phone and ended the call. “Here.” He said and handed him the phone using hos other hand since his other hand is still holding his wrist. 

Dark lines covered Wei Wuxian’s face as he took his phone. “T-thanks…” he just said. Jiang Cheng will kill me if he thought I was the one who ended the call! He thought, miserable, and turned to the cause. “Second young master Lan…?” he called as he stared at the handsome and fair face before him. As expected of the Lan bloodline, their genes are really great! He thought as he looked at the man up and down, then down and up. 

“Not enough?” the man asked and smirked. 

A vein popped on Wei Wuxian’s forehead and his eyes narrowed, glaring at the man. “What did I do to you why are you chasing me?” he asked, mad. He looked at the people looking at them. They’ve really caused a scene from the avenue up to here. He looked at the man, waiting for his answer. 

The man’s eyes went pools of waters for a second before he regained his calm. “I am Lan Wangji.” He said. “Birth name Lan Zhan. Also called as Hanguang-jun.” he said. “Does it ring a bell?” he asked and looked at him, hopeful. 

Lan Wangji? He thought. “Oh!” he said, remembered something. Lan Wangji’s eyes lit up, expectant. “You’re Zewu-jun’s younger brother that’s always overseas. So you’re back now… welcome back!” he said and grinned. Aia! So this is the low-key younger brother of Zewu-jun that always looked like detached from the world. He thought as he stared at him. So handsome! He grinned at the thought. Seeing Lan Wangji didn’t speak, he said, “Hanguang-jun, I really was surprised earlier when you chased me. Do you need something from me?” he asked. 

Hearing his question, Lan Wangji woke with a start. “Actually, there is.” He said. 

“Hm? What is?” Wei Wuxian asked. 

Lan Wangji stared at him. “I need you to sign our marriage papers that was made 13 years ago.” He answered.

“Oh! So that was it. Give it to me, I’ll sign…. What?!” he said and looked at Lan Wangji in shock. But, Lan Wangji’s face is as calm as water. “Are you kidding me?!” he asked, mad. 

“I want to adult you.” Lan Wangji said. “Wei Ying.” He called. Wei Wuxian froze upon hearing him speak his name. How did he know my name?! He thought. “I’m in love with y-ngh!” he said and his face turned 45 degrees when Wei Wuxian punched him. 

The people who are watching them since earlier exclaimed in surprised. Some videoed them. Wei Wuxian’s eyes narrowed as he murderously glared at Lan Wangji. He grabbed his collar and pulled him. The man’s nose is still bleeding. “Why do you know that name?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous. 

Lan Wangji’s face remained calm. “Because you were my lover in our past life.” He answered. 

\--------------------------------------

The door opened and closed with a loud bang. Jiang Cheng didn’t need to raise his head to know it was Wei Wuxian who arrived. “So?” he said, eating chips that’s in a great contrast to his formal attire. 

“Which funeral are you going to this time?” Wei Wuxian asked, tired, as he let his body fall on the couch. 

“A wedding, actually. And anniversary.” Jiang Cheng said as he wiped his hands. “So?” he asked again. 

“He talked nonsense.” Wei Wuxian answered. “That I was his lover in our past life, etc. Hahahaha. He’s crazy.” He said and frowned. Jiang Cheng just shook his head as he stood up, looking crisp on his dark suit and purple tie. “You looked like you’ll be attending a prom.” He added. 

“Well, Ah Ling’s prom is nearing.” Jiang Cheng shrugged. “I’m leaving.” He said and walked towards the door. 

“Where’s shijie?” 

“Lanling.” 

“And madam Yu?”

“Lanling.” 

“Zewu-jun?”

Jiang Cheng stopped and looked around. In a second his face went dark. He glared ay Wei Wuxian. “Just tell me if you’re pissed of that second young master of the Lans!” he said. 

“Yeah. I am. What? You’re gonna help me beat him up?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng grimaced. “I can’t beat him.” He said, then sighed. “Why the hell are you so pissed?” he asked, exasperated. “He only said nonsense things – “ he said. 

“Yeah. And then he kissed me.” Wei Wuxian said. Jiang Cheng froze on his spot, shocked. “We’re even. I punched him first.” He explained. 

“And why did you punch him?” 

“He knows my birth name.” 

Silence. Wei Wuxian looked at Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng looked back at him. “We didn’t spill your information. Our security is tight.” He said, his face serious. 

“So you’re telling me what he’s saying is true?” Wei Wuxian said. “That he knows me in his past life?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng sighed. “I don’t know.” He answered. “But… maybe it’s true.” He said. Wei Wuxian looked at him. “After all – “ Jiang Cheng said and looked at him. “ – father and mother, and even dajie said we have a past life.” He said. “That’s why… father and mother are divorced now.” 

Wei Wuxian fell silent. It’s really true?! He thought. But… why can’t he remember anything? He closed his eyes tight and messed his hair with his hands. “How about… you?” he asked and looked at Jiang Cheng. When the other didn’t answer, he knew. Jiang Cheng must have his memories. “How will I know if a person has his/her memories?” he asked. 

Jiang Cheng turned to him. “That’s what our company is for.” He answered. Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide. “… I’m sorry.” He said and lowered his head. 

Wei Wuxian stared at him – shock and confusion on his face. Wait. He thought. He thought this company is a security company? Why is it… “You mean… you’re tracking down people that could have their memories of their past life?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Jiang Cheng said. 

“Then what am I for?!” he asked, mad, as he stood up and marched towards Jiang Cheng. “Did you save me in Yiling because you know I was in your past life?” he asked as he grabbed his collar. 

“Yes.” Jiang Cheng answered.

Hurt passed in Wei Wuxian’s eyes. “… you’re fake.” He said. “You’re all fake!” he said as he grabbed his bag. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide. “Wait, Wei Wuxian!” he called and was about to ran after him but he sighed. He can’t outrun him since Wei Wuxian’s skills are higher than his. He dialed a number. After a ring and there was an answer. “LAN HUAN!!!” he yelled. 

“Oww… Wanyin, I could feel your love – “ Lan Xichen said and chuckled. 

Jiang Cheng’s face went red. “Why didn’t you tell me Lan Wangji is coming back to town?!” he asked, mad. 

“Eh? Wangji did?” Lan Xichen said, surprised. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes narrowed. “Lan Huan, you wait! I’ll kill you!” he said and ended the call, his chest heaving up and down in anger. “Wei Wuxian!” he called and dialed another number. But, before he could call he saw an incoming call. He answered it. “What?” he asked as he leapt down the stairs. 

“Don’t chase young master Wei. You’re hurting me – “ Lan Xichen said. 

Jiang Cheng’s face went dark. “If you’d just called me to flirt on the line – “ he said. 

Lan Xichen laughed. “I’d do you personally.” He said, making Jiang Cheng flushed. “Wangji already left to fetch young master Wei.” He told him. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t answer but slowed his pace. He ended the call and fixed his clothes before he went out.  
The employees greeted him when he passed by. The Five Big Companies, now Four, their line of business if of security. But, that’s just on the surface. Ever since the Wen Company oppressed them, they all regained their memories of their past life. Afraid of what happened to the past might happen again, they suppressed the Wen Company before it could totally oppress them. Now, the Four Big Companies are working together to find the others who regained their memories and help them fix their life. Yes. The Four Big Companies – Lan, Jiang, Jin and Nie, they were reincarnated to have their happy ending they didn’t have in the past world, here. That is why under the pretext of security companies, they are gathering more info of their family and friends in their past life. Why security business, though… it’s because all they know is how to fight. 

Jiang Cheng blew out air when he went out of the building. His sister is in Lanling together with her husband Jin Zixuan. His mother… he’s talking with Madan Jin again about something that shouldn’t be named – they are fujoshis. Next is they’ll be roping Madam Qin in their group. He sighed, feeling a headache is coming. As for his father Jiang Fengmian… his face went dark. He must still be pursuing Lan Qiren out of the country. 

He turned when he heard a car stopped in front of him. “You’re delivering yourself to your death.” Jiang Cheng said, frowning as he went inside the snow white car. 

Lan Xichen laughed as he kissed him. “Mnmm. What a delicious death.” He said and winked. He chuckled when Jiang Cheng’s face went red and he looked away. 

They drove to the venue where the wedding of an acquaintance is. 

MXTX park. 

Wei Wuxian leaned on the trunk of the tree while sitting on its branch. For now, he’ll cool his mind. He watched the children play in the park while their parents watch them. A smile crossed his lips, but it’s a bitter one.  
It’s not as if he’s blaming his parents or what – well, partly. His parents are all over each other everyday even until he grew up, they show off their love. He is happy for them, really. But, because of their too much love for each other, they forgot about him. One day, he got lost and Yiling – a lawless city of the MXTX region, he almost died of anger and fear. He never once got out of their house, and so seeing his parents haven’t fetched him in school, he braved and tried going home alone. However, he faced many danger. Bullies, gangsters, drug dealers. He passed by them. Luckily they ignored him… or so he thought. He got caught by child traffickers and got almost thrown in the van had not Jiang Fengmian and Madam Yu found him. The couple are there to visit his parents but was surprised when they saw him on the streets. The two scolded his parents nonstop. He locked himself inside his room had not Jiang Cheng went for him and played with him. Since then, they became best friends. They went to school together, joined clubs together… until that day everything changed. Wei Changze and Cangse Sanren… they died in an accident. Until now Jiang Fengmian and Madam Yu doesn’t know the caused. They just died, and their body wasn’t found no matter how much they searched. Since then, the Jiang family adopted him. However, he’s still coming back to Yiling looking for the clues to his parents’ death until, one day, he found it. He went berserk and killer all the criminals in Yiling. The Jiang family couldn’t stop him and so they called the other three families to subdue him. Finally, they did. They locked him up and never let him out until he calmed down. He doesn’t know how long did he lock himself until he finally cooled himself. This time, he became cold. The Jiang family doesn’t want to trigger him again and so they let him be. They gave him a job as an agent of their company. The task – find people and help them by giving them security. He thought it was simple, but actually it’s far from that. 

His thoughts got cut when he heard a bark. He felt himself stiffen and his hairs stood up. He looked down and saw a dog under the tree, barking at him. He pressed his lips tight not to shout and scream help. “H-HELP – “ he’s this so close to screaming. He’s forcing himself not to because it’s unsightly since he’s an adult. “HELP - !” his voice just left his throat when he saw the dog whimpered and scurried away. He looked down and saw Lan Wangji standing below. He… he thought and fixed his position above the tree. He could feel his whole body is shaking and his grip on the branch tight. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called from below. 

Wei Wuxian grimaced. “Err… Hanguang-jun…” he said as he looked away when he saw the punch he awarded him. 

“You can come down.” Lan Wangji said. Wei Wuxian looked at him. Lan Wangji raised his head and his eyes met those beautiful crystalline jade eyes. “You can fall… on me.” He said as he reached out his arms to him. 

Wei Wuxian stared at him in a daze. “Hanguang-jun…” he muttered under his breath. His heart beating fast as he stared at that handsome face. “No.” he answered. 

Lan Wangji blinked. “I’m sorry?” he said, puzzled. 

Wei Wuxian grimaced as he looked away, his face covered in dark lines. “… my whole leg is numb. I can’t move.” He told him. 

Lan Wangji’s face became blanker. 

\---------------------  
Wei Wuxian grimaced as Lan Wangji carried him princess-style after he took him from the tree like a cat. “T-thanks. You can put me down now – “ he told him. The moment he felt his legs he immediately jumped off Lan Wangji’s embrace. “Aaa!” he said, stretching his limbs. “Did you know I was afraid of the dogs because of our past life?” he asked, staring at the sea not far from them. He didn’t wait for Lan Wangji to respond and he walked towards the shore. 

Lan Wangji silently followed him. “Yes.” He answered. “You studied in our sect before when we’re fifteen. We first met when you tried to snuck in Emperor’s Smile inside the Cloud Recesses. I happened to do night patrol that time and caught you.” He said, then looked at Wei Wuxian who’s standing a few feet from him. He’s staring at the sea, his hands on his hips and a beautiful smile on his lips. Beautiful, yet a sad smile. “Wei Ying.” He called. “Did you hear me?” he asked. 

“No.” Wei Wuxian answered. 

Lan Wangji didn’t answer and just watched him from behind. He knew that Wei Wuxian heard him, yet his mind is somewhere else. He knew that Wei Wuxian isn’t capricious and a shallow person. Wei Wuxian considers his feelings but answered ‘no’ because he doesn’t want to hurt him. He doesn’t want for him (LWJ) to think that his (LWJ) efforts is wasted. He (WWX) now knew about the past life and he believes what he said. Yet, he can’t accept. Because he still hasn’t regained his memories of his past life. He believes his words, yet… he still is unsure. Lan Wangji understands. As always, he will understand him. Because he loves him. 

“Do you know why I got mad and punched you?” Wei Wuxian asked after a while. 

“Because I know your birth name.”

“Mn. But, you knew it from our past life.” Wei Wuxian said. “I have a different reason.” 

“What is it?”

“… I am a wanted criminal in Yiling.” Wei Wuxian said. 

Lan Wangji stared at him. He was abroad and so he only heard the news from his brother. He was busy and so he didn’t catch the name of the place and the name of the person. The news spread all over the region and the name is feared – Wei Ying the Yiling Patriarch. He killed all of the criminals in Yiling and gained the title of the patriarch. The mass murder is bloody and he literally painted the town red. The people didn’t know of the courtesy name since the birth name is more important. “That…” Lan Wangji said. Very similar to our past life. He thought, suddenly felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Will we… end up in tragedy again? He looked at Wei Wuxian who’s just smiling at the sea, feeling at peace. 

“No need to look at me like that.” Wei Wuxian said, saw the worry and panic in Lan Wangji’s eyes. “But… since you’re my lover… you’re the only one I’ll let to call me that.” He said and turned, grinning. He winked at him. 

Lan Wangji felt his heart leapt, his heart beating fast. He kicked off the unrest he feels. “Mn.” He nodded and walked towards Wei Wuxian. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide as he immediately stepped back. “Hey, hey. Hanguang-jun, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked as he continuously step back while Lan Wangji – face serious, continued to advance. 

“You said I am your lover.” Lan Wangji said. 

“You’re the one who said that!” Wei Wuxian denied. 

“You admitted it.” Lan Wangji said. 

Wei Wuxian didn’t have time to ans-retort when he heard a splash behind him. His eyes went wide when a kid holding a water gun aimed the toy at him. His eyes went wide. He stepped back, only for his back to bump at Lan Wangji who reached him. However, Lan Wangji didn’t touch, hug nor kissed him like he thought. 

Instead, Lan Wangji covered him and stood between him and the kid. The poor expensive black suit Lan Wangji wore received the water attack and was drenched cold. 

“Ahahahahahaha!” the kid laughed, pointing at them. The other kids saw and they laughed at them, pointing at the poor silent rich man who saved another man’s face from getting wet by getting his back and his suit drenched. 

“Hey!” Wei Wuxian called and frowned at the kids. They just laughed and ran away, scattering like a school of fish when it meet a predator. Wei Wuxian sighed and looked at Lan Wangji. “You oka-“ he said, didn’t continue when he saw Lan Wangji took off his suit in front of him. His jaw dropped as he gaped at him when he saw those muscles the sleeves are hugging. He gulped and looked away, having one thought – can I hug those muscles, too? He thought, his throat suddenly went dry and he felt hot. He turned to Lan Wangji when he saw his blue long sleeved shirt underneath the black suit has a dark blue big blotch on the back. It was like a paint splashed on it. Dark lines covered Wei Wuxian’s face. “Err… Hanguang-jun – “ he called. 

“’Lan Zhan’.” Lan Wangji said. Wei Wuxian looked at him. “You can call me by my birth name, too.” He told him. 

Wei Wuxian felt something warm filled his chest. “Mn.” He said. “Lan Zhan.” He called. 

Lan Wangji nodded. “Wei Ying.” He called as he stared in his eyes. 

Wei Wuxian smiled, his eyes watered. “The water mark on your back is really ugly. You’d better change, or else-“ he said and covered his mouth as he looked away, his shoulder shaking. He can’t hold back his laughter and he wiped the tears off his eyes from laughing. 

Dark lines covered Lan Wangji’s face and he’s about to take off his shirt when Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide and he immediately stopped him, laughing. 

A pair of lovers inside a snow white car smiled as they watched their brothers on the shore. “Is this the end of this story?” Lan Xichen asked, smiling at Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng grimaced. “Do you want to be ended by the readers?” he asked, then sighed. “The fourth wall aside, I’m glad the wall between them disappeared.” He said and looked at Wei Wuxian pulling Lan Wangji away, laughing loudly. They smiled as they watched the two leave and hitched a taxi. “I am glad he can laugh now like he used to be.” He muttered. 

“Mn.” Lan Xichen said as he hugged him. “I’m also glad Wangji looked so full of life now.” He said. “He’s been waiting for young master Wei for so long… now that young master Wei is here…” he said and rested his head on the hollow of Jiang Cheng’s shoulder. 

“… just tell me if you wanted to kiss me. Don’t butter up my words.” Jiang Cheng said, his cheeks flushed. 

“Oh. You noticed?” Lan Xichen said and immediately kissed him. Jiang Cheng moaned as he hungrily kissed him back. Lan Xichen chuckled. “You look like you’re the one who wanted to kiss me.” He said and grinned as Jiang Cheng reclined their seat and pushed him down. 

He pinned Lan Xichen by his shoulders. “I do, so shut up.” He said as he didn’t wait for Lan Xichen’s answer and kissed him. 

Lan Xichen chuckled and groaned as he wrapped his arms around Jiang Cheng’s waist and pulled him closer after he set he car in auto driver mode. He undressed Jiang Cheng just as the other undressed him, almost tearing off his clothes. 

The car moved as the two inside started to move their body against each other. 

MXTX Apartments – Jiang Complex. 

“Sorry if this isn’t much, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said and grimaced as he looked at his largest shirt that’s tight on Lan Wangji’s body. 

“Mn.” Lan Wangji just nodded and stared at him. Hm? Wei Wuxian thought as he stared back, which is a wrong move. Lan Wangji’s eyes locked his gaze and he walked towards him. Like earlier in the beach, Wei Wuxian stepped back. But, this time his back hit the wall. He turned, only to see Lan Wangji standing in front of him. Lan Wangji locked both his sides, preventing his escape. “L-Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian called as he gulped. He subconsciously licked his lips when he felt his throat dried. That didn’t escape Lan Wangji’s eyes since he’s always watching Wei Wuxian’s every action – past life or now. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called, his voice low and magnetic. “Do you know what I thought when I hear you call my name, and in a shaking voice?” he asked. Wei Wuxian didn’t answer and held his breath when Lan Wangji leaned towards him, their face close and their lips only an inch away from each other. “I’m thinking you’re begging for a kiss, and it gets me excited.” He whispered. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide and his face went red. “What if I do?” he asked, his voice low as he lowered his head. His breathing quickened, as if anticipating something. 

Lan Wangji stared at him and raised his hand. He grabbed his chin and made him face him. “Wei Ying…” he called when he saw Wei Wuxian’s eyes filled with tears. He felt his heart broke when a tear fell from Wei Wuxian’s eyes and he immediately wiped it. More tears fell and he could only hugged him tight. “Hush…” he whispered as he kissed his head. 

Wei Wuxian sobbed and he buried his face on Lan Wangji’s chest. “I’m sorry, Lan Zhan…” he said. “… I killed the one who killed my parents. Yes… they were killed.” He said. “They were on their way to fetch me that day but they were mugged and so they came late. The next time, those muggers blocked their way. They… are high with drugs and so they killed them when they tried to resist.” 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji called. 

“Deep in my heart and I hated them…” He said and sobbed. “For giving me that trauma… for tainting my childhood memories black. I didn’t know… I didn’t know. Lan Zhan… I didn’t know!” he said as he clutched the shirt tight. “Lan Zhan… I wanted to tell them I’m sorry… I wanted to tell them I don’t hate them anymore… but… they’re gone. They’re gone…” he said and sobbed as he watched his tears fall down the floor. 

Lan Wangji doesn’t know what to do and so he rubbed his back as he pulled him towards him. He didn’t know how long they stood just like that until he felt Wei Wuxian’s suddenly became heavy. “Wei Ying…?” he called after. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian called. “Thank you… for finding me again in this life…” he said and smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

Lan Wangji drew a sharp breath. “Mn.” He answered as he carefully carried him towards the bed and gently laid him down. He’s so light, just like he remembered in their past life. But, that’s why he’s so nimble when he moves. “Wei Ying…” he called as he planted a kiss on his forehead. “I love you.” He said as he stood up. He was about to leave when he felt a tug in his hand. He turned only to see Wei Wuxian. His eyes are half closed and are tear stained. 

“Where are you going…?” Wei Wuxian asked, his voice soft and sleepy making you feel sleepy, too. “Don’t leave me… it’s so sad… being alone…” he said and his grip on his hand tightened. “Don’t leave me… Lan Zhan…” he muttered. 

Lan Wangji felt his heart leapt and he turned to him. He intertwined their fingers and wiped the tears off Wei Wuxian’s eyes. “It’s you who left me, Wei Ying…” he said, staring at his face. “… but, I will never leave you…” he said and closed his eyes as he laid his head on his chest. “Don’t leave me again… please… I don’t want to live without you… it’s pure hell… Wei Ying…” he called. “Did you hear me? Can you… hear me?” he asked and looked at him. He smiled and sighed when he saw heard him softly breathing. “I will wait for you… always.” He said and closed his eyes as he slept. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes opened and he looked at Lan Wangji, then their hands holding each other’s hand tightly. If we are really lovers in the past… he thought. How lucky I am if we could be lovers in the present, and still be together in the future. He smiled as he planted a kiss on Lan Wangji’s forehead. He closed his eyes and slept. It was the first peaceful night that he had. 

The next day. 

“Congratulations on your wedding, Chifeng-zun. Lianfang-zun.” Wei Wuxian greeted. 

Nie Mingjue grinned and Jin Guangyao are all-smiles and thanked him. Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen also greeted the two, and them two’s wedding will be next month. Wei Wuxian looked around and saw Jiang Yanli with Jin Zixuan, she’s feeding him. Jin Ling is with Lan Sizhui. Lan Jingyi is being fed by Nie Huaisang. They’re as sweet as the newlyweds. Wei Wuxian also saw Wen Ning talking with Song Lan. Wen Ning is a medical student while Song Lan is a pharmacist. A-Qing is a university freshman student undertaking medicine too and she’s talking with Wen Qing. Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen talking with Lan Qiren and Jiang Fengmian. Xiao Xingchen is a university professor and Xue Yang is under his tutelage. Lan Qiren, surprisingly, was a teacher. Jiang Fengmian is with him since they’re lovers. Madam Yu is with madam Jin again and now madam Qin is with them as they read a ‘book’ – they roped Qin Su with them and made her read those books. Turned out, Qin Su is a doujinshi author and she’s now working while looking around the wedding venue – a great source of material for her work. He expected to see Wen Ruohan and Jin Guangshan but Wen Ruohan being here might ruin the mood. 

Wei Wuxian continued to walk around, looking, feeling something’s missing – only to be corrected that it was someone is missing when his eyes finally caught sight of Lan Wangji who was late for the event. “Lan Zhan!” he called and ran towards Lan Wangji, smiling brightly. Who would’ve thought everyone’s eyes would focus on them two. Wei Wuxian’s pace slowed down and finally he stopped a few feet away from Lan Wangji. He isn’t sure if it was a coincidence but the two of them are on the aisle, facing each other. He isn’t sure if it was a coincidence that he wore black suit while Lan Wangji wore a white one – their suit design and style are similar. He isn’t sure, but suddenly a music played. It was sweet, but full of pain and longing. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called, his voice unhurried and gentle – like always. 

Wei Wuxian blinked and looked at him. His face slightly flushed because of the heat. “Lan Zhan.” He called. 

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” He said and gave him his hand. He looked at it, then looked at everybody who are watching them. 

“Say ‘yes’, say ‘yes’!” Qin Su together with the three madams said, wishing as they watched them with heated gaze. 

“A-Xian.” Jiang Yanli called and smiled.

“This is our wedding, yet…” Jin Guangyao said and just shook his head. 

“Hanguang-jun, go get senior Wei!” Lan Jingyi said. 

Everybody laughed at the remark. It was incorrect, yet right at the same time. Wei Wuxian’s face flushed redder and he looked at Lan Wangji who has been waiting for him. “I still don’t have my memories.” He told him. 

Their eyes went wide yet nobody speak. Jiang Cheng lowered his head. He has told Wei Wuxian recently.

“Mn. I don’t mind.” Lan Wangji said. “We can always create more memories together.” He told him. 

“So sweet~” A-Qing dreamily said. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said, then lowered his gaze. “I… have many sins.” He said.

“I’m not a saint, nor a god.” Lan Wangji said. “No matter how many sins you’ll have, I’ll still accept you with all my heart. Wei Ying, if loving you is a sin then I’d be the greatest sinner.” He told him. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide and watered. He looked at Lan Wangji. Lan Zhan… he thought. “Nice, Wangji~” Lan Xichen whistled and Jiang Cheng hit him. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian said as his tears finally fell. He walked towards Lan Wangji and Lan Wangji walked towards him. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called as they stopped when they met. 

“Lan Zhan – “ Wei Wuxian called and looked at Lan Wangji’s hands. He smiled, grateful. He was about to take his hand when his eyes swept outside and caught something. He felt his body froze and his heart turned to stone and sank… and broken. He just saw his parents’ killers. How…? He thought as he looked at Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu peeking outside. “How are they still alive…?” he asked, his eyebrows knit and his eyes narrowed. 

“Wei Ying?” Lan Wangji called. They all watched, puzzled. 

“Wei Wuxian?” Jiang Cheng called, worried, when he saw Wei Wuxian’s expression. He felt his heart was covered in ice. He saw Jiang Fengmian and Madam Yu’s serious expression, Jiang Yanli is worried. There’s only one reason why Wei Wuxian would make that mad expression. 

He’s about to go berserk! 

\--------------  
“Let go of me! Let go of me!” Wei Wuxian said as he tried to break free from Lan Wangji’s hold. Lan Wangji didn’t answer and just held him tight, but also careful not to hurt him. 

It’s been an hour that Wei Wuxian saw Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu. Before he could approach the two, Jiang Fengmian, Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji stopped him. The others already left. After all, they all aware who Wei Wuxian is from their past life. 

“Wei Wuxian! Stop it!” Jiang Cheng said, mad. He looked at Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu who are on the side. Wen Chao is looking at Wei Wuxian in horror. “We already told you earlier that they’re nto the cause of your parents’ death!” he said. 

“I saw them!! I SAW THEM! THEY ARE THERE!” Wei Wuxian said as he murderously looked at the two.  
Jiang Cheng pressed his lips tight. “A-Xian.” Jiang Fengmian called. “Did you see them kill Changze and Sanren?” he asked. 

Wei Wuxian paused for a bit, but his face is still dark. “They are there. They’re beside my parents’ corpse. What do you think would I think at that time?” he asked, his voice calm but dangerous. He knows to still respect Jiang Fengmian despite the hate he is feeling right now. 

“A-Xian…” Jiang Yanli called, worried. She chose to stay behind along with Madam Yu. Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren is also here, guarding Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu.  
Madam Yu sighed, a hand on the side of her waist as she walked towards him. “Wei Ying. Let me tell you the truth.” She said and looked at him, half kneeling on the floor. 

Their eyes went wide. “Mother - !” Jiang Cheng called, panicking. But, Lan Xichen held his shoulder and shook his head, indicating not to intervene. 

Wei Wuxian turned. “What truth?” he asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“That your parents weren’t killed, nor accidentally killed.” She said. “Changze and Sanren… they chose death themselves.” She told him. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide. “What…?” he muttered. “What?!” he said and looked at Madam Yu. “Is what you’re saying the truth?! Why would they choose to die?! Why would they leave me - ?!” he asked. 

“They chose not because they don’t want to leave you.” Madam Yu said. “But, because they knew they got no choice but to leave you.” She explained. 

“What does that mean?” Wei Wuxian asked. 

Madam Yu didn’t answer. Jiang Fengmian sighed and walked towards him. Jiang Yanli is silently crying while Jiang Cheng just lowered his head. “A-Xian.” Jiang Fengmian called. “Changze and Sanren… they’ve been suffering in an illness from the beginning.” He said. 

“What…?”

“You know Yiling.” Jiang Fengmian said. “It wasn’t a good environment. Not only crime is everywhere, but also disease.” He said. “Your father is only an average salaryman. Your mother is an orphan. They’ve been living ordinarily until you were born. Sanren’s sickness emerged days after you were born. Luckily, the disease isn’t passed down by birth. But, that is why they don’t go near you very often. They are afraid you might be infected… yes.” He said as he stared at Wei Wuxian’s pale and shocked face. “Your father got infected, too.” He told him. 

Wei Wuxian felt his ears are ringing and he can’t hear. But, he’s only forcing himself not to listen to them. He can clearly hear what they’re saying, but he doesn’t want to accept it. What…? They’re sick…? He thought.

“That day when they didn’t come to fetch you and you suffered causing you trauma… Sanren collapsed. That is why my lady and I went there that day. We’re always going there every day to monitor their condition. But, when we came Changze told us to find you first. They knew you haven’t been out of the house. They are afraid you’ll get sick. Luckily, we found you.” Jiang Fengmian explained. “Days followed that and your parents became frantic afraid you were infected. And so, we secretly monitored you… through Jiang Cheng.” He said and looked at Jiang Cheng. “We asked him to tell us in case you showed symptoms of the disease. Luckily, you didn’t. A-Xian.” He called and looked at him. “That day… Changze and Sanren finally collapsed. It was Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu who found them.” he told him. “Those bad people saw it and tried to mug your parents who collapsed, but Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu defended them. Then… that’s when you arrived.” He said and lowered his head. “A-Xian. We were given a second chance… a second life for us to correct our mistakes in the past and fill our regrets left in our heart. I hope… you could free yourself from the things restraining you.” He said and turned to the others.

“Let’s go.” He told them. 

“A-Xian…” Jiang Yanli called, but Madam Yu pulled her. Jiang Fengmian and Lan Qiren took Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu with them. The two were here hoping to find Wen Ruohan in case Jin Guangshan attended his son – Jin Guangyao’s wedding. But, not a trace of the two fox old men. 

“Wei Wuxian…” Jiang Cheng called when he walked towards him. 

“… how many more are you hiding from me?” Wei Wuxian asked, didn’t bother to raise his head. His insides felt like being torn apart from what he had heard. 

“… there’s no more.” Jiang Cheng answered. Lan Xichen pulled him away and they left, following Jaing Fengmian and the others. 

Only Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian are left in the church. They’re still in the middle of the aisle. But, unlike earlier, the church is now empty and the celebratory atmosphere is gone. The two that were standing in front of each other, reaching each other is – one is now kneeling and crying while the other one is kneeling beside him, comforting him. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called as he continuously whispered words of comfort to Wei Wuxian, hugging him tight – just like last night. 

“Lan Zhan… why…?” Wei Wuxian asked as he cry on Lan Wangji’s chest. “Why are they all lying to me…? Am I stupid? Do I look stupid? I must be… hahaha…” he bitterly laughed. “I’m such a fool… and so easy to fool…” he said. 

“Wei Ying – “ Lan Wangji called. 

Wei Wuxian shook his head and just buried his face on Lan Wangji’s chest. “Everything I’ve done… are all in vain…” he said. “I’ve killed people – bad people… yet I am like them… I ended up like them – “ he said. 

“You’re not – “ Lan Wangji said. 

“… say no more.” Wei Wuxian whispered and hugged him. 

Lan Wangji deeply inhaled and hugged him back. Shouldn’t I be the one to tell him that? He thought and closed his eyes as they remained in their position for a while. Wei Ying… he thought as he felt Wei Wuxian’s head became heavier. I’m sorry… he held him carefully in his arms. He stared at his face and caressed his cheek, wiping the tears off his eyes. 

I lied to you, too. 

Gold Tower – Wedding Reception. 

Everybody turned when they saw the Jiang family arrived together with Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren, and Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu. Their expression turned serious. 

Jin Zixuan walked towards his crying wife and hugged her tight. “Hush, hush…” he whispered as he rubbed her back. Jin Ling lowered his head and his shoulder fell.

“What’s the Yiling’s status now?” Jiang Fengmian asked. 

“The Yiling has been in a city quarantine now. After a year and it’ll be safe to live in.” Nie Mingjue who’s now a politician, said. He handed the Nie Company to Nie Huaisang, while Jin Guangyao who’s now Nie Mingjue’s wife handed the Jin Company to Jin Ling. Lan Sizhui who came from the Wen Company and was taken in by the Lan Company when the Wen Company collapsed, he will be transferring to the Jin Company to help Jin Ling. Lan Jingyi, on the other hand, is still studying in order to help Nie Huaisang. 

“We’ve checked countless time the Yiling, and Wei Wuxian’s health.” Wen Qing said and looked at her brother. “We’re sure there’s nothing wrong with him.” she told them. 

Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen nodded. Them along with Xue Yang and A-Qing went together with the Wen siblings for their study research. “Then…” Mianmian said. “… why are things still doesn’t feel right?” she asked. She’s with her husband and daughter. 

“Maybe because… mister Wei still doesn’t have his memories?” Mo Xuanyu asked, then looked at his lover – Wu Xiaoling, birth name Qin. (A/N: yep. My OC.)  
Wu Xiaoling smiled, but not really a smile. “I don’t care, but as long as no one bullies you again…” he said, his eyes that’s usually closed opened slightly. Everybody thought he’s a gentle and shy shidi of Mo Xuanyu. Turned out, he’s secretly beating up Mo Xuanyu’s bullies – if not killing them. This double-faced agent of the Jin Company… everyone working under Jin Guangyao is really to be feared – since the man himself is scary. They subconsciously looked at Xue Yang. Thankfully, this kid is reunited with his (XY) daozhang and Xiao Xingchen guided him well.  
Mo Xuanyu smiled at his ‘gentle and kind’ lover. Wu Xiaoling has long been secretly watching Mo Xuanyu from afar, well he’s really shy – only towards Mo Xuanyu. He’s enduring the pain of Mo Xuanyu harassing the other disciples, but only for fun. That Jin Guangyao just made the rumors worse, and even made Mo Xuanyu treated like a crazed person. Wu Xiaoling though can’t go against Jin Guangyao since he’s just an ordinary disciple with a pent-up love towards Mo Xuanyu. He could only secretly support Mo Xuanyu on the side. That time when he found out Mo Xuanyu was kicked out, he’s about to leave the sect too and follow him but those he beaten up took revenge on him. He was almost killed had he not escaped. But, as he followed Mo Xuanyu he saw the other talking with Nie Huaisang. He thought, as he felt himself dying, as long as Mo Xuanyu find someone that cares for him, he can die happy. 

“That’s…” they said as they looked at Mo Xuanyu, then fell silent. Among them, only Wei Wuxian still hasn’t regained his memories of his past life. This… 

“This is all on Wei Wuxian, right?” a voice said. “And Lan Wangji… it’s up to him how he tells Wei Wuxian.” 

They all turned and saw the long-missing pair Wen Ruohan and Jin Guangshan. Jin Guangshan’s the one who spoke, fanning himself elegantly. “Dad!” Wen Chao cried. 

They all looked at them, shocked. Then, their face darkened. “How dare you speak like that when you brought the one who started this all!” they told Jin Guangshan, mad. 

A second later and the wedding reception became a riot. “Da ge.” Jin Guangyao called as he and Nie Mingjue just watched them all beating the newcomers while Wen Chan cries on the side. “Shall we go and have our honeymoon?” he asked and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nie Mingjue’s neck and kissed him. Nie Mingjue just groaned in agreement and kissed him back – amidst the ruckus in front of them.

The Jiang family’s face are covered in dark lines. “… Wei Wuxian going berserk… it’s better to handle than this.” they said and sighed. 

\-------------  
Wei Wuxian wrapped his legs around Lan Wangji’s waist as he hugged him tight, kissing him. “Lan Zhan…” he muttered in between their lips as he cried when Lan Wangji thrusted inside him. “Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan – “ he called, dazed, as he bit Lan Wangji’s shoulder. 

Lan Wangji groaned as he grew inside Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying…” he called, restraining himself not to continuously thrust his way inside Wei Wuxian. “Wei Ying…” he called as he looked at Wei Wuxian underneath him, bathed in sweat and come and his face flushed. He raised his hand and wiped the tears off his face along with his sweat. “Do you regret…?” he asked. But, he only saw Wei Wuxian’s eyes closed. 

Earlier, he took Wei Wuxian back to his apartment. When Wei Wuxian woke up, he’s just silent. He cooked a meal for him to eat in case he was hungry since they haven’t gone to the reception. But, Wei Wuxian just suddenly hugged him from behind. To his surprise, Wei Wuxian kissed him. Those 13 years of waiting for him in this life plus his waiting of him on their past life… all broke like raging water in a dam. He had restrained himself for so long… he can’t hold himself back anymore. And so he kissed him back. 

“Mnmm…” Wei Wuxian murmured as he buried his face on Lan Wangji’s chest. Now they’re lying down the bed, side by side and are naked under the sheets.

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji called. “I have something to tell you.” He told him. 

“Just tell me later…” Wei Wuxian said as he buried his face on Lan Wangji’s neck and smelled him. “Lan Zhan… you smell good - *chomp.” He bit his leg. 

Lan Wangji groaned as he felt him go hard again. “Wei Ying…” he said, his voice full of restraint. But, Wei Wuxian just continued to tease him. He licked the bit his made, then bit him again until his teeth dug deep and the bite went sore and redder. Lan Wangji groaned in pleasure Wei Wuxian is giving him. But, he felt his patience snapped when Wei Wuxian suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist and grind their lower bodies, his knee touching his and Wei Wuxian is sticking his in between his legs. Lan Wangji drew a sharp breath, gathering all self-restraint he has to the point veins are popping out of his forehead and his eyes bloodshot. 

“Oh~ still not giving in~?” Wei Wuxian smiled seductively as he licked his collarbone, then down to his chest, then his abdomen, and down… he laughed when Lan Wangji pulled him by the nape and kissed him roughly. “Mnmm~” he moaned as he sat on top of Lan Wangji and pinned him down by the shoulders. “Lan Zhan… you’re really delicious~” he said as his hands started to feel Lan Wangji’s body over, then one stopped on his chest and one on his below. “Lan Zhan… give it to me again – “ he said as his hand on Lan Wangji’s chest moved and he inserted a finger behind him. Lan Wangji watched him, wide-eyed, as Wei Wuxian played on top of him. “Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian called, drooling as he leaned down Lan Wangji. He licked his drool and kissed Lan Wangji as he closed his eyes. “Put it inside me… fill me – “ he whispered as he bit Lan Wangji’s jaw, then licked it and bit it again like what he did earlier. Then, he kissed him. 

Lan Wangji can’t hold back anymore and he kissed him back. He pushed him down, held his waist and turned him – Wei Wuxian’s back is facing him. He saw Wei Wuxian’s finger is still on the hole that’s now leaking with cum. “You – “ he said and took Wei Wuxian’s hand, then licked the cum that dripped down to his wrist. He held Wei Wuxian by the waist as he knelt, then slipped his inside Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian groaned in pain and wanted to move, but Lan Wangji pushed him down by the shoulder in one hand, his other hand on Wei Wuxian’s waist as he started to thrust inside. Wei Wuxian’s cries of pain and pleasure filled the room. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian called as he catches his breath when they both came. He looked at Lan Wangji, his eyes filled with tears. “Thank you… for being there for me… always – “ he said as he fell on Lan Wangji’s chest. I love y – 

“Wei Ying… we’re not lovers.” Lan Wangji cut him off, panting, as he caught Wei Wuxian in his arms. When he felt Wei Wuxian frozen in his embrace, he immediately hugged him tight. “Listen to me. Wei Ying, I – “ he said. 

“Get lost.” Wei Wuxian said, his face on Lan Wangji’s chest. 

“I love you. I really do. I loved you the first time I saw you sneaking on the Cloud Recesses and thought, this guy is insane, how dare he break our rules – ‘ but that time I already noticed you. Your courage – “ Lan Wangji immediately said, afraid Wei Wuxian would reject him.

But, Wei Wuxian did. “Get lost – “ he said. 

Lan Wangji held him tighter, afraid to let go. “ – I love you… all those time we spent together fighting each other… fighting the trials of our life… Wei Ying…” he called. 

“I said ‘get lost’ – “ Wei Wuxian said. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you – “ Lan Wangji repeatedly said as his tears started to fall. “I hated myself for not stopping you using demonic cultivation. I regretted I didn’t force you to come with me to Gusu. I hate myself… for letting you die… without fighting my love for you…” he said and sobbed as he closed his eyes. He kissed Wei Wuxian’s temple. He felt his heart aching, but his heart ached more when he felt his chest is wet. 

Wei Wuxian is crying. “Are you done?” he asked, his voice cold. “Put me down, then you can leave – “ he told him. 

“No.” Lan Wangji said and held him tighter. 

Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He punched Lan Wangji. But, Lan Wangji didn’t budge. “Fck! Did you do this on purpose?!” he asked, mad. “You fcking me then tell me after about this?!” he asked, referring of them being not lovers in their past life. 

“You’re the one who initiated – “ Lan Wangji said. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide and his face flushed – both in anger and embarrassment. “Yet you still fcked me – “ he said, mad. 

“What do you expect I’d do after I’ve waited for you for one whole lifetime and 13 years?!” Lan Wangji asked, also mad. Wei Wuxian didn’t answer. Lan Wangji continued. “I’ve waited for you, everyday… every night…” he said as he closed his eyes, the pain is coming back again. “… but you never came back…” he said. He felt like dying every day when he can’t see Wei Wuxian’s shadow – even just a bit, there’s none. He couldn’t hear his voice… he couldn’t hear him laugh… he couldn’t hear him… say his name again. He can’t see his face… he can’t see his smile… and he can’t see… his teasing grin as his eyes shone with mischief every time he sees him (LWJ). All these… he’s been missing for years… for a lifetime. He felt like his whole world stopped when Wei Wuxian died. No… his world has stopped. As everybody continued their daily life, he continued to mourn for his lost love… whom will never come back again. He knows that the others also have their problems, but he cannot help them. Since he himself cannot help himself solve his problem. “Wei Ying… I wish you could listen to me again…” he muttered and closed his eyes. 

He doesn’t want to see him looking at him full of hate. 

(A/N: to those who are confused, only Jiang Fengmian, Madam Yu, Jiang Yanli died. Yes. JC has suffered so much… uwu I’m glad he now have his happy ending in this world <3 and yes, everybody’s life continued like the usual after the Wen Sect has been destroyed – mainly by WWX. That’s why everybody, even though they feared WWX, but also is thankful of him – especially when he died and they saw how Lan Wangji mourned every single day and night of his life. They also wished for WWX’s return for the sake of Lan Wangji and to thank him, but… WWX never returned.)  
P.S.: NMJ didn’t die here, as well as MXY so NHS has no reason to take revenge. The three Zun-s continued their brotherhood and JC continued to be single. But, the Yi City Arc’s characters’, their tragedy still happened. :/) 

\----------  
Lan Wangji sat as he stared at Wei Wuxian’s sleeping face. Wei Wuxian struggled in his arms last night but Lan Wangji is patient. Yes. Only patience was left on him, and he has that much for Wei Wuxian. He waited for Wei Wuxian to fall asleep and the other – tired because of what they did last night, fell asleep. Lan Wangji’s eyes are bloodshot because he hadn’t had sleep, but it’s worth it since he has Wei Wuxian in his arms. Wei Ying… he thought and planted a kiss on Wei Wuxian’s forehead. He wiped the tear on the corner of his eyes and kissed his eyes. “I love you.” He said. “I only told you we were lovers because I don’t want to lose you again…” he explained, then paused. “… you’re not listening to me again.” he said, remembered that Wei Wuxian also made him go away when he took him to the Burial Mound to escape during the Nightless Day. “Wei Ying… when will you ever listen to me?” he asked, his voice hoarse because of the tears he’s holding back. “I don’t want to lose you again…” he said as a tear fell from his eye and landed on Wei Wuxian’s cheek. “Wei Ying…” he called as he felt him breathing softly. He bitterly smiled and kissed his cheek as he went down the bed. But, before he could take a step away and he felt his hand was pulled. 

“Where are you going?” Wei Wuxian asked. 

Lan Wangji’s eyes went wide and he turned to him sharply. “… Wei Ying…” he called. Wei Wuxian’s face is buried on the bed, but he’s holding his hand tight. “Wei Ying – “ he called, his chest heaving up and down in excitement and relief. 

“Don’t get an idea I forgave you.” Wei Wuxian said, mad, but his ears that can be seen are red. “I still hate y – whoa!” he exclaimed when Lan Wangji jumped on the bed and hugged him tight. “Wait, wait! I’m still mad – mm~” he said when Lan Wangji cupped his face and kissed him. “Lan Zhan…” he called, his tears falling. He frowned at him, but still crying. “I so hate you…” he said and hid his red face on Lan Wangji’s chest. “I thought the Lan clan forbids lying?” he asked and pouted as he looked at Lan Wangji. 

“We’re not in the Cloud Recesses anymore.” Lan Wangji answered. 

“Oh. Right.” Wei Wuxian said, then stared at Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji stared back at him, then smiled. Wei Wuxian felt an arrow struck his heart when he saw that warm smile. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji called as he brushed Wei Wuxian’s hair away from his face. “Do you remember now?” he asked. 

“… yes.” Wei Wuxian answered, then lowered his gaze. “I… you… “ he said, then bit his lip as he finally remembered how Lan Wangji saved him during the Nightless Day. “Lan Zhan… I – “ he said and looked at Lan Wangji, but Lan Wangji’s thumb brushed his lips. 

“I don’t care about anything… everything…” Lan Wangji said. “Except you. Wei Ying.” He said and cupped his face. “All I want is you…” he said. 

Wei Wuxian’s tears fell as he looked at Lan Wangji, his eyes filled with gratitude and relief. “Lan Zhan…” he called and hugged him tight. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji called and hugged him back.  
“I’m sorry about what I said last night…” Wei Wuxian said. “I – “ 

“It’s fine…” Lan Wangji said, savoring the feeling that Wei Wuxian is finally in his arms. “Just… don’t leave me again…” he told him. 

“Mn.” Wei Wuxian nodded and looked at Lan Wangji. “But… you’re gonna leave earlier, right?” he asked, his heart was stabbed as his shoulder fell. 

“Mn.” Lan Wangji nodded. “I’m going to cook you breakfast… Wei Ying?” he called when he saw Wei Wuxian’s face gone dark after hearing his answer. 

“Oh…?” Wei Wuxian said and grinned – the grin that the Yiling Patriarch makes. “And after you cook breakfast for me?” he asked. 

“I’ll convince you again.” Lan Wangji answered, his face serious and solemn as ever. 

“And after that?” he asked. “You won’t leave after that?” a vein popped on his forehead, he’s pissed. He really thought that Lan Wangji would leave him earlier! 

“… I have no plans of leaving you.” Lan Wangji answered. “Not once. Not ever.” He told him. 

Wei Wuxian paused and he looked at him. A smile formed on his lips as he moved and wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck. “Er-gege~” he called, remembered how he called him in the past. “Second young master Lan~? Hanguang-jun~? Lan Wangji~? Lan~ Zhan~?” he called, his voice and tone playful and teasing. Lan Wangji’s face is blank as he looked at him, but he saw the tips of his ears went pink. He grinned as he brushed up Lan Wangji’s hair. “Too bad we don’t have your forehead ribbon, now, eh?” he said and smiled as he kissed Lan Wangji’s chin. “Lan Zhan~ my back and waist still hurts~ my legs and knees are still numb~” he called as he kissed Lan Wangji’s jaw next. Anyone who’ll hear or saw them knows that Wei Wuxian is teasing Lan Wangji. “But…~ I’ll let you do me again – mmn~”!” he said and his laugh was buried on his mouth when Lan Wangji pushed him down the bed and kissed him. What will come out of his playful mouth next will be cries of pain, pleasure… and love.  
This second life that’s given to them… they’ll now cherish it more after they’ve gone through pain, loneliness, sadness… and a deep regret. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji called as he panted, riding Wei Wuxian and holding him both sides of his waist. He came inside him. “… I love you.” He said as he leaned down and kissed Wei Wuxian who’s gone limp after they’re doing it for two hours. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian breathed as he kissed him back. “… I love you, too – “ he said and closed his eyes. 

Lan Wangji nodded as he hugged him. “Mn.” He said as they both fell on the bed, tired. Wei Wuxian chuckled despite his eyes are closed. He smiled. 

“Mn.” 

End – 

(A/N: don’t be sad. We’re still gonna have the other couples’ extra stories of their modern au life ^_^) 


	2. I Got You - Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wedding, Lan Xichen realized how he lost much time for not noticing Jiang Cheng in their past life. Jiang Cheng, on the other side, was bothered by a comment that he heard during their reception. He recalled how he met Lan Xichen in this new life of them. Will he waver, now that they're finally together?

After the WangXian's reconciliation, Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen finally could hold their wedding worry-free.

"I, Lan Xichen, birth name Lan Huan and is titled Zewu-jun, do hereby solemnly swear that I will forever love Jiang Wanyin, birth name Jiang Cheng and is titled Sandu Shengshou – " Lan Xichen said as he wore the ring on Jiang Cheng's finger. " – and will always cherish him and express my love towards him every day without fail." He said and smiled as he raised his hand and wiped the tears off Jiang Cheng's cheek. "Wanyin..." he called, his voice soft and sweet. "I feel blessed since the ring that you first wear in this life is mine, and I'll make sure that only the rings from me you will wear." He told him. 

Jiang Cheng's face flushed despite him crying. "Shut up – " he muttered, but he's smiling widely. Lan Xichen chuckled. "I, Jiang Wanyin, birth name Jiang Cheng and is titled Sandu Shengshou, do hereby solemnly swear that I will love forever Lan Xichen, birth name Lan Huan and is titled Zewu-jun – " he said as he wore the ring of Lan Xichen's finger. " – and will always cherish him... and express my love towards him... everyday... without fail – " he said and sobbed as he lowered his head. 

"Hey. Others will think I am bullying you, or that you're just forced to marry me – ah~" he said and smiled when Jiang Cheng glared at him and punched him. 

The guests, instead of panicking and think of what Lan Xichen said, just laughed. They already know the two's tempers – one a sadist and the other is a masochist. They just sighed and smiled as Lan Xiche pulled Jiang Cheng by the waist and deeply kissed him – albeit his purple cheek. They all clapped as they gave their blessings to the two. 

Wedding reception – 

"Congratulations, Jiang Cheng! Zewu-jun!" Wei Wuxian said and smiled as he and Lan Wangji greeted the newlyweds. 

"Thanks." Lan Xichen said as he looked at Jiang Cheng. 

"Hmph." Jiang Cheng just said, but he's obviously happy. "Congratulations, too." He said. He's referring to the other couple getting married next month. 

Lan Wangji nodded. Wei Wuxian grinned. Jiang Cheng smiled as the two left and then they turned to welcome their next guests. "Chifeng-zun. Lianfang-zun." He said. 

Nie Mingjue nodded and Jin Guangyao smiled. "Congratulations." The two said. 

"As well as to you, too." Lan Xichen said and smiled. The two just got married last month. They nodded and left. 

"A-Cheng." Jiang Fengmian called. 

"Xichen." Lan Qiren called. 

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen suddenly felt awkward facing the two. After all... "Father." Jiang Cheng said and bowed. 

"Uncle." Lan Xichen called and smiled. The two before them – their father and uncle... are lovers, too. Also, Lan Qiren never approved of Lan Wangji marrying Wei Wuxian before – in their past life. But, now... 

"Congratulations." Lan Qiren said. Jiang Cheng blinked and looked at Lan Qiren. They were never close, despite him (JC) being his (LQR) nephew's (LXC) lover. "Take care of my nephew." He told him. 

Jiang Cheng's face flushed as he felt his chest became lighter – like a burden was lifted. "I will!" he said and bowed. 

"You take care of my only son." Jiang Fengmian, smiling, told Lan Xichen as they did a handshake. 

"I will, sir." Lan Xichen answered, smiling. Jiang Cheng looked at them two – his husband and his father. What's with this situation...? He thought. 

Wei Wuxian, on the side, wanted to laugh at the scene. A pair of father and son – one gentle and one tsundere, and a pair of uncle and nephew – one tsundere and one gentle, are in a group. And he really can't hold back so he turned his back and covered his mouth to laugh. 

After that scene, the wedding reception went smoothly. The newlyweds flew abroad for their honeymoon. 

Jiang Cheng woke up and rubbed his eyes that started to adjust to the dim lights. He took his phone to check the time and saw it's already morning. He turned, only to be greeted by the most handsome man he saw. Lan Xichen is hugging him tightly by the waist, don't want to let go. He felt his chest filled up and he smiled. He cupped Lan Xichen's cheeks and kissed him. I'm so lucky to have him... he thought as he went down the bed and wore his purple robes. Bringing his phone, he went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast. As he walked, he's looking at his phone only to stop on his tracks. 

"I really thought Zewu-jun and Lianfang-zun would get married." 

"Yes. I was surprised Lianfang-zun ended up with Chifeng-zun and Zewu-jun ended up with Sandu Shengshou." 

"Didn't Zewu-jun has feelings with Lianfang-zun before?" 

"I remember them two meeting before the suppression of Wen Sect started – " 

"Then, they really did have past affections?" 

"Well, Lianfang-zun had helped Zewu-jun before..." 

The phone on his hand slipped and dropped on the floor. Lan Xichen woke with a start when he heard something crashed. "Wanyin...?" he called as he opened his eyes. "Wan... wanyin...?" he called when he felt the bed beside him is empty. "Wanyin?" he called and sat up. "Wanyin – " he looked around. "Wanyin?" he called, but no answer. He felt his heart was eaten by a giant snake and he immediately went down the bed, only to step on a purple robe. "Wanyin..." he said and looked at the bathroom, but it was empty. His heart started to beat fast as if he's racing, and his fear was confirmed when he saw Jiang Cheng's phone on the floor – broken. "Wanyin!" he said as he immediately wore his clothes, took his phone and Jiang Cheng's phone lying on the floor, and dashed out of the room. Wanyin! He thought as he ran outside of the hotel. He went inside his car and started it, then dialed on the phone. "Hello – " he said. 

"Zewu-jun...?" Wei Wuxian's sleepy voice answered. 

"Young master Wei – " he said as he turned in the intersection. " – is Wanyin with you?" he asked. 

"Huh? Aren't you on a honeymoon? Why would he – " 

"He's missing." He cut him off. He heard something broke on the other side of the line and the line was cut. A few seconds after and he saw his brother calling. "Wangji – " 

"Where are you right now?!" Wei Wuxian said, panic on his voice. Lan Xichen answered the place where they are staying. "Got it! Lan Zhan and I will fly there – " he said. 

"... Bichen and others are not here." Lan Wangji told him. 

"Oh..." Wei Wuxian said. 

Lan Xichen sighed and ended the call. He looked around, hoping to see Jiang Cheng but he can't find him. He punched the dashboard and it cracked. "Damn it!" he cursed as he stopped the car on the side. He sighed as he buried his face on the steering, then punched the car's door. "Damn it... Wanyin..." he called as he gritted his teeth and his tears fell. "Where are you...?" he asked, fear and anxiety creeping in his heart. Don't leave me... I can't bear to lose you again – he thought. 

He first met him in their past life – when they had guest disciples and Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian were among them. 

"I see two Lan Zhans!" a youth wearing red and black uniform exclaimed when he saw him and Lan Wangji. The youth is with Nie Huaisang and another youth wearing purple uniform similar to to the youth that exclaimed. 

Lan Wangji's face immediately soured, but only Lan Xichen could 'see' it. He turned to them and smiled. "And you are?" Lan Xichen asked. 

"Jiang Wanyin of Yunmeng." Jiang Cheng answered. 

"Wei Wuxian of Yunmeng." Wei Wuxian answered. 

That was their first meeting. It really didn't strike him, but the next meetings after that. He slowly started to notice him since he was always with Wei Wuxian. Since Wei Wuxian is there, Lan Wangji must also be there. And since his brother is there, he himself is there. Their constant meetings in relation to their brothers, that made a connection between them two. He thought it's nothing special, but thought otherwise when a big trail happened to their life. The GusuLan Sect was attacked, and the YunmengJiang Sect next. Lan Xichen fled after losing his father and his brother who was still left in the sect. However, Jiang Cheng lost everything – including his brother/best friend. The only one remained to him is his sister. Lan Xichen found Jiang Cheng and seeing their similar situation, he helped him. Together, they rebuilt their sect. However, that was not the end of it – on Jiang Cheng's side. Wei Wuxian came back, but he became the enemy of the world despite him helping them defeat their common enemy. One of the casualties is Jiang Yanli's death – Jiang Cheng's only family remaining. Added to the blow, Wei Wuxian also died. Jiang Cheng was close to insanity and so Jin Ling's welfare was left on Jin Guangyao's care. However, after some time and Jiang Cheng regained his senses. He took Jin Ling with him and raised him. Then, he focused his attention to his sect. 

Lan Xichen pities him, but he's not in the position to be. He himself also has a problem and it is his brother who lost the love of his life – Wei Wuxian. His brother wouldn't want to come out of his room and completely locked himself up, playing Inquiry everyday – detached to the world. 

Everything felt like became stagnant – their world has stopped. They're doing the usual things they do every day – him talking and working with hiss worn brothers, his brother still locking himself up, his uncle doing classes, Nie Huaisang still playing around... their activities went on, until one day, Jin Guangyao proposed something. 

"This can't go on." he said. 

"What is?" Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen said. 

Jin Guangyao turned to them, his hands on his hips. He is frowning. "We're getting older." He said. Before the two could react, he added, which shocked them. "We should have our cultivation partners." He said, his face serious. 

Nie Mingjue's eyes went wide while Lan Xichen just smiled. That question, it stuck on his mind. The world is peaceful now and only trifling matters are there to deal with. Indeed, it's time to get married. But, he has no one in mind to choose who's close to him to be his other half, or even cultivation partner. Jin Guangyao's the only closest to him – a step ahead of Nie Mingjue. But... he laughed. Even if he's so close to Jin Guangyao, but he can't get himself to make the other his cultivation partner. He can live with him, but... the feeling is not just there. Jin Guangyao... he's like a younger brother to him. Well, higher than that – a best friend. Sure, he might have some feelings towards him. He likes him. But, he doesn't want to risk and break their friendship for something unsure. He sighed, suddenly feeling the thought that he'd end up alone. "Hm?" he said when he saw Jiang Cheng as he walked around the Koi Tower where them three zuns are hanging out always. "Sect leader Jiang." He called as he walked towards him. 

Jiang Cheng is bending over to something. He turned then saw Lan Xichen. He stood up and greeted. "Sect leader Lan." He said and slightly bowed, a prideful aura coming from him. 

Lan Xichen smiled and returned the bow. "Good day." He said, then turned to the spot where Jiang Cheng is leaning down. He saw it was the spiritual dog named Fairy Jin Ling got from Jin Guangyao. "Sect leader Jiang... likes dogs?" he asked and looked at Jiang Cheng whose face suddenly stoned. He mentally grimaced. Did I spend too much time with da ge and A-Yao I forgot how to start a conversation with the other sect leaders? He thought. "Did I... say something wrong?" he asked, keeping his smile. 

"Nothing." Jiang Cheng just said and looked away. 

An awkward silence fell on them. ... it's really hard to talk with him... he thought as he looked at Jiang Cheng. Of all the sect leaders, Jiang Cheng is the only one he's having a hard time to talk with. One, because of Jiang Cheng's proud attitude. Two, his words. Not that everyone has to be nice talking to him (LXC), but... even the other sect leaders are afraid and some offended to Jiang Cheng. Well, the man is really brusque but, he lost almost all of his family. Only young master Jin is left. He thought. If he'd lose young master Jin, too... he shook his head, doesn't want to know the outcome. Jiang Cheng will forever be cold and solitary. 

However, he suddenly saw Jiang Cheng's ears are red. He felt a sense of familiarity, and a smile formed on his lips. He really likes dogs. He thought, then a chuckle escaped his mouth. "Pft -" he said and covered his mouth. 

Jiang Cheng turned to him. "Is something funny?" he asked, his voice, face and ice cold. 

Lan Xichen smiled, undeterred by the coldness of the other because he found something from the other. "No. There's nothing." He answered as he looked at him. Over the years, they've all matured. He's always with his sworn brothers so he didn't notice the change. The wind blew and made their sleeves and hair fluttered. It was warm (the wind). "I'd like to ask something from sect leader Jiang." He said. 

"What?" Jiang Cheng said and turned when Fairy barked. 

"Does sect leader Jiang has someone he likes?" he asked. 

Jiang Cheng stopped, then turned to him. "Why d'you ask?" 

Lan Xichen just kept his smile. "The thought just suddenly came to my mind." He said. "We're not getting any younger." He told him. 

"Ah." Jiang Cheng just said, disinterested. "I don't." he answered. 

Lan Xichen looked at him. Judging by Jiang Cheng's actions, he really doesn't have. "Then..." he said. "How about choosing a cultivation partner?" he asked. 

"I don't." Jiang Cheng just said as he petted Fairy's head. He thought the other wouldn't speak anymore since the other is really disinterested in the topic. He was about to leave when Jiang Cheng suddenly spoke. "Why do you ask?" he asked. 

Lan Xichen smiled, his heart that sank suddenly flew up. "I just wanted to ask – " he said, then looked at Jiang Cheng in the eyes. " – if sect leader Jiang is willing to be cultivation partners with me?" he asked. 

Jiang Cheng turned to him, shocked. He stared at him for a long time. Lan Xichen's smile faded and his face turned serious. "You're serious?" he asked. 

"I am." Lan Xichen answered. 

"Why me?" Jiang Cheng asked and stood properly to finally have a proper conversation. "There's Jin Guangyao." He told him. 

Lan Xichen paused for a bit. "He is my sworn brother." He answered. 

"And so?" Jiang Cheng said. 

Lan Xichen looked at him. "I can't." he said. 

Jiang Cheng's brows raised. "And with me you can?" he said and crossed his arms. 

"Yes." Lan Xichen answered, so fast even he himself was surprised. And his surprise was shown on his face. Jiang Cheng stared at him, and Lan Xichen's face went red. "I..." he said, suddenly felt the embarrassment. They are talking about being cultivation partners, yet he's talking it with the other like it's nothing serious. Thinking this, his face became redder. 

Jiang Cheng saw his discomfort and so he looked away. "I won't." he answered. 

Lan Xichen's eyes went wide, surprised. This is the first time he was refused. "Why?" he asked, slight hurt in his voice. 

Jiang Cheng looked at him. "Because I said so." He answered and turned to Fairy. "If that's all, I'll be taking my leave, sect leader Lan." He said and took Fairy. 

Lan Xichen watched him leave, disappointment in his heart. That time, he doesn't know why he should feel disappointed. Even if the next day, Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue also haven't decided who will be their cultivation partner, Lan Xichen's mind still stuck with the sudden feeling he had felt. Was it because I was rejected? He thought. He realized, he never had once asked someone of something. Even Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue, he likes to do things by himself. That, that was his first time to ask someone. Maybe, it's because the task at hand is done by two. Lan Xichen froze at the thought. Right. Finding a cultivation partner – he set this as a task, a responsibility. That's why he didn't ask his sworn brothers, since he doesn't want to burden them. Then, why did he ask Jiang Cheng? Because he wants to burden the man? No, he's not like that. Then... seeing that solitary back, he felt the same – loneliness. Yes, that's it. He felt lonely. Even if he's with his sworn brothers, he still feels being alone. That, only can be filled by what Jin Guangyao said 'cultivation partner'. 'Other half', 'lifetime partner'. He didn't choose his sworn brother because he knows that they're always be with him. But, at the end of the day, he's still alone. He needs someone to be with him at the end of the day up to the day next. But... he thought. Why did he ask Jiang Cheng? Of all people, why him? Was it because Jiang Cheng is also lonely like him? Was it because he's thinking that the tie between them before as brothers of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji is still there? But, more than a decade has already passed. He and him (JC), they never once talked again after that banquet when Wei Wuxian was still alive. That long... it seemed like the two of them were strangers as two people who first met could be. Earlier, he can't even start a proper conversation with him (JC) – him (LXC) of all people, famed to be the conversation starter no matter the place, the time and the situation. But... Jiang Cheng broke that history. Even if nobody would know they talked since the man himself doesn't talk to anybody, since he has nobody to talk to... he paused, realizing he just thought of why Jiang Cheng would act the way he is. It's not because of the tragedy that befell on the man's life, but because he lost his friend – his only friend he could talk to. Wei Wuxian... is really a needed person. He thought, realizing how deep the impression Wei Wuxian left to all of them. 

He stood up. "Er ge, what's wrong?" Jin Guangyao asked. 

"I need to go somewhere." Lan Xichen answered. 

"Where?" Nie Mingjue said, puzzled. After all, Lan Xichen would usually spend his entire day talking with them. But, now... 

Seeing Lan Xichen didn't answer, a smile appeared on Jin Guangyao's lips. "Seems like er ge's spring had come?" he asked. 

Hearing that, Lan Xichen's face went red. Not because it was true, but because he remembered what he said to Jiang Cheng yesterday. Thinking he'd go to the man now, his face went a shade redder. "No." he just said and forced a smile. "I'll be taking my leave – " he said and immediately left before the two could add another question. He sighed, relieved, as he treaded the hallways he passed yesterday, leading him to where Jiang Cheng is yesterday. But, he suddenly paused when a thought came to his head. Would Jiang Cheng be still there? Idiot. Of course he's not. He's busy. Thinking this, Lan Xichen sighed, realizing how foolish he is. He was about to leave when he heard a bark. His eyes went wide and he felt his face lit up when he recognized it was Fairy. The spiritual dog is here, could it be that – he thought. Before he could think more, he immediately ran and went to the place. However, his heart is destined to sink when he saw it was only Fairy that's there. "Ah." He just said, then forced a smile. How could sect leader Jiang still be here? He thought as he shook his head and closed his eyes. I got excited over nothing – he raised Liebing and played the xiao. Why would I get excited, though? He thought. "It's only sect leader Jiang – " he muttered after he played. 

"What about me?" 

Lan Xichen opened his eyes and saw Jiang Cheng standing before him, a few feet away from him. Fairy's biting the hem of Jiang Cheng's robe, as if pulling him. Jiang Cheng turned to the dog. "What is it you want?" he asked as he knelt on one knee, then petted the dog. Lan Xichen lowered Liebing and watched them. "I heard sect leader Lan talked about me." Jiang Cheng said. "What about me?" he asked and looked at him. 

Lan Xichen smiled as he bowed. "Sect leader Jiang. We meet again." He said. Jiang Cheng just nodded and patted Fairy's head. "I was just thinking my thoughts out loud." He answered. 

"Oh?" Jiang Cheng said as he stood up. "What could be the sect leader Lan thinking about me?" he asked. 

Lan Xichen felt pain in his heart when he heard the other addressed him as 'the'. The distance between us two is really like strangers'. He thought and bit his lip. He looked at Jiang Cheng in the eyes as he took a deep breath. "I want sect leader Jiang to be my cultivation partner." He said, his face serious. 

Jiang Cheng stared at him for a long while. "No." he said. 

Lan Xichen kept his smile despite he felt like dying from the pain he felt. "I see..." he said and lowered his head. The wind blew around them, yet unlike yesterday, the wind felt cold. 

He has fallen in love and he just realized it. 

\------------

Present –

What Lan Xichen regretted the most in his past life is him realizing everything all too late. He's such an idiot! He hit the steering wheel. If only he just turned his head even just once, he'd realize his heart was already owned by someone else! The reason why he didn't choose Jin Guangyao as a cultivation partner, the reason why he felt he's lonely always... it's because he didn't notice that his heart was already owned by someone else! He doesn't know when did he fell for Jiang Cheng, when did it start, when did his heart was captured by Jiang Cheng... all he knows is he wasted so much time and didn't spend it with Jiang Cheng. It's because he didn't realize it! He didn't notice it! Argh! He pulled his hair as he sighed and leaned his back on his seat. What he regrets the most... is that he didn't force himself to Jiang Cheng. Why would he force himself? It's because Jiang Cheng rejected him. But, he really wanted to force himself to be together with him. Unfortunately, he saw Jiang Cheng's eyes. Those eyes that's been dead for a long time... he wondered if he could spark them to life. But... he felt Jiang Cheng's avoidance of him. Jiang Cheng... he doesn't want him. If he could, Jiang would even not see him. He... Jiang Cheng had lost interest to the world. Like Wangji, he became detached to the world. Their heart, it's dead like their eyes. And it all started when Wei Wuxian died. Young master Wei... he thought as he cried. Just how much did Wanyin hold you in his heart? He thought. 

When they woke up in this new life and he met Jiang Cheng, he got cold feet again. Not because that Jiang Cheng's eyes are dead again, but because he thought Jiang Cheng might be in love with Wei Wuxian. After all, he could see how Jiang Cheng became all over Wei Wuxian in this new life. He hesitated, continued to hesitate until finally, he found the chance to talk with him and he braved himself. 

Past (in this modern life). 

"Xichen." Lan Qiren called. "You will be the new CEO of the company." He told him. 

Lan Xichen's eyes went wide. "Really?" he said. Lan Qiren nodded, rubbing his goatee. His gaze on him suddenly became suspicious. Yesterday, he heard from the employees that they saw CEO Jiang Fengmian went to their company in a rush and asking to see Lan Qiren. There were no videos or pictures that leaked since their security already dealt with it, but the employees said that the CEO of the other company kissed the CEO of their company. Yes, kissed! Lan Qiren punched the other and left fuming mad with his face red in anger. But, now... Lan Xichen cleared his throat. "Thank you, uncle." He told him. 

Lan Qiren nodded. "Also..." he said. "I heard that the Jiang Company will change its CEO. Be nice to him." he told him. 

Lan Xichen sharply turned to his uncle, but Lan Qiren looked away. Lan Xichen confirmed – there's something going on between his uncle and Jiang Fengmian. But... he thought, his face suddenly went red when he realized that the next CEO of the Jiang Company is... "Wanyin..." he muttered, running the name softly on his lips. 

"Did you say something?" Lan Qiren asked. 

"No." Lan Xichen immediately said as he focused his gaze on the screen of the laptop. Good lord... I'll be seeing him again...! he thought as he covered the lower half of his face with his hand to cover his smile. "Thanks, uncle." He said. 

"Hm?" Lan Qiren said, saw his nephew's bright mood. "Yeah." He just said, then looked outside the window. He felt his face went red when he saw his reflection on the glass window and looked at his lips. He held his forehead as he shook his head. He has to deal with that man. He thought and sighed. 

But, a smile formed on his lips. 

MXTX Boulevard – MXTX plaza. 

Lan Xichen anxiously tapped his foot on the wooden bridge as he looked around, his heart beating fast. His uncle told him yesterday that he'll be meeting the new Jiang Company CEO here at 10 AM. But, he arrived at 6 AM because of excitement and nervousness. He blew out air between his palms and rubbed it. He felt cold yet he didn't mind. Jiang Cheng will be coming in 2 minutes. 

"CEO Lan?" a voice said. 

Lan Xichen felt his body froze and his eyes went wide when he heard that familiar voice. It's a bit shaky but he recognized it. It's achingly familiar making his heart itch. That voice that haunted him from past life after that same voice rejected him. That voice that's been on his mind ever since he woke up in this life. He turned, and felt his heart leapt out of his mouth when he saw his face. "Wanyin..." he muttered under his breath, his voice broke at the last second. He felt like crying, but held his tears back. He doesn't want to scare him again like he did in their last life – suddenly asking him to be his. In this life... 

Jiang Cheng stared at him, wide-eyed. Lan Xichen's face went serious as he stared at his face, yet his eyes are misty. "Lan... Xichen..." Jiang Cheng said under his breath. 

Lan Xichen felt his heart leapt when Jiang Cheng said his name. "... Wanyin...?" he called as he studied his expression. 

Jiang Cheng's eyes watered as he looked at Lan Xichen. No... why did I say his name...? he thought as he took a step back. I... was it because his face is telling me... he suffered in our last life? He thought and looked at Lan Xichen staring back at him. He suffered... was it because of me...? But... "L-Lan... Lan H-mm!" he said, wide-eyed, when Lan Xichen shortened their distance and pulled him by the waist. He still hasn't reacted when he felt Lan Xichen's lips are on his, deeply kissing him. He stared at him, wide-eyed, only to see Lan Xichen's crying – and his eyes are open as he stared at him. "Lan Huan..." he muttered, catching his breath after their kiss.

"Wanyin..." Lan Xichen called as he wiped his (JC) cheeks. He (JC) didn't notice he's crying, too. "Did you... remember...?" he asked, didn't continue as he kissed him again. 

"Mnmm..." Jiang Cheng said as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. he wrapped his arms around Lan Xichen's neck and pulled him closer to him. Lan Xichen felt his heart stopped for a moment before it was filled with joy he thought it'd burst. "Lan Huan..." Jiang Cheng called, crying. "I... I don't know... why am I..." he said as he wiped his tears. Seeing his (LXC) face triggered his memory, hearing his voice made those memories flood his mind. 

"Wanyin..." Lan Xichen called and cupped his face. 

Jiang Cheng immediately took Lan Xichen's hands. "They're cold." He said as he held them tight, passing warmth from his hand to Lan Xichen's hand. "How long did you wait for me?" he asked, referring to their meeting. 

Lan Xichen smiled. "A lifetime and 4 hours." He answered. Seeing Jiang Cheng's face went red, he laughed. 

Jiang Cheng hit him, his face red in embarrassment. "Be serious." he told him, btu a smile on his lips. 

"I am serious." Lan Xichen said. "You're the one who didn't..." he said, then smiled when he saw Jiang Cheng looked away.

"Because I really thought you were just joking back then." Jiang Cheng said, referring to their conversation in their past life. "Ah – " he said when Lan Xichen hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." he told him. 

Lan Xichen shook his head. "It's my fault, too." He told him and closed his eyes as he buried his face on Jiang Cheng's shoulder. "If only I had noticed sooner... we wouldn't – " he said, regret in his voice. If only did he realize his feelings, Jiang Cheng wouldn't have suffered from loneliness in his life – he could've had him. They could've been together. 

Jiang Cheng smiled as he closed his eyes. "No... it's both our mistake." He said. 

Lan Xichen looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

Jiang Cheng smiled, which made Lan Xichen's heart beat faster. "I had loved you for a long time." He told him. 

Lan Xichen's eyes went wide in shock. "When?" he thought. He thought Jiang Cheng rejected him because Jiang Cheng isn't interested in him. 

Jiang Cheng's face went red. "That's..." he said. "The first time we met." He answered and lowered his head. 

Lan Xichen felt like his world stopped and shattered because of shock. "... what?" he said and held Jiang Cheng's shoulders. "Seriously?" he asked. Jiang Cheng nodded, shy. Lan Xichen smiled as he closed his eyes and kissed his temple. "You could've told me." he said and hugged him. 

"I..." Jiang Cheng said, didn't continue. 

Lan Xichen chuckled. "Wanyin." He called, his voice light and sweet and happy. Jiang Cheng's face flushed again. "Shall we go get married – ow!" he cried when Jiang Cheng slapped his forehead. 

Jiang Cheng frowned, his cheeks furiously flushed. "What are you saying!" he said and looked away. 

Lan Xichen chuckled, noticed that the other is being tsundere. "I said let's get married – " he answered.

Jiang Cheng felt he went red from head to foot. "You really said it again!" he said, embarrassed. 

Yet, Lan Xichen doesn't even feel a bit of embarrassment. "Since my wife asked – ah." He said when this time, Jiang Cheng covered his mouth and nose he couldn't breathe. 

"Stop!" Jiang Cheng said, as red as an apple as he lowered his head. Lan Xichen chuckled, then licked Jiang Cheng's palm and fingers. As if got burned, Jiang Cheng immediately withdrew his hand, but Lan Xichen caught it. "You – " he said. 

"Wanyin." Lan Xichen called and smiled as he pulled him towards him. "I love you." He said, staring at his eyes. 

Jiang Cheng's face went calm and he looked at him. After a second and his face flushed again. He bit his lip. "... I love you, too." He said, a smile on his lips. 

Lan Xichen felt his whole world lit up. I finally found him. He thought as he caressed his cheeks and made him face him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime – filling a lifetime that had wasted of both of them. Lan Xichen smiled as he pulled him towards him and they kissed – on that bridge, where they first met. On their past life, or on this life... well, both. 

Present – 

Jiang Cheng stared at the sea before him. He rubbed his palm against his arms for warmth when he stopped, remembered that a warm and beautiful hands had touched them last night. He closed his eyes as a tear fell from his eyes. Lan Huan... he thought and looked at the sea just as the sun rose. "So bright..." he said. Just like him (LXC). 

Bright as the sun... that's what he first thought of him when they met on that bridge – like where he is now. When he saw that warm and gentle smile, warmer and gentler than his sister, he felt like the world lit up and he felt warmth all over his body. He liked the guy, that's a fact. And he like him more and more as they met each other because of their brothers – Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. But, he knew the guy will never like him, since the guy is the sun and he is the moon that needs the sun's light. Yes. He needs him. He realized that when their clan got wiped out and only he and Wei Wuxian remained. However, Wei Wuxian got caught by the Wen sect and was nowhere in sight after that. He (JC) was left alone, and in the dark. That's when Lan Xichen found him and he helped him with all he could, also helping him rebuild his sect. He already liked the guy, and he liked him more and more because of the kindness he showed and given him. But, he woke up in reality and realized he's just dreaming. That reality check was in the form of Jin Guangyao. He noticed, Lan Xichen likes Jin Guangyao. He confirmed when he knew Jin Guangyao helped Lan Xichen before, and now they are sworn brothers along with Nie Mingjue. The two – Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao, they're too close no one would not notice there's something between the two. They could clearly see the two liked each other. Jiang Cheng swallowed the bitter pill called reality and was cured of his fantasy Lan Xichen would like him back. And so, he buried his feelings deep inside him until those feelings will disappear. He painstakingly watched from the sidelines how the two grew even closer and closer. Everyone would have thought the two are a married couple had Nie Mingjue's not there. This, Jiang Cheng almost spat because of the bitterness he felt. He only had time to divert his attention because of Wei Wuxian. But, that idiot... he left him and he took Jiang Yanli along with him! He seriously would double kill Wei Wuxian had he didn't die if Wei Wuxian would've taken Jin Ling along with him and Jiang Yanli! 

He blew out air, his thoughts made his heart heavy for the past years yet now he felt alight. He looked at his hand when something sparkled in the corner of his eyes. He raised his hand. In the past life, only the Zidian ring he wore in his finger. Now, it's the wedding ring Lan Xichen given him. Yes. They are married now. He can't help but remember how Lan Xichen had asked him before to be cultivation partners with him. How unromantic. He thought. He even thought that the other is joking, and so he refused him the first time. Partly, he refused him too because he confirmed Lan Xichen really liked Jin Guangyao. And so, the second time Lan Xichen asked him again, he was surprised, but still said 'no'. He didn't take him seriously, thinking the other might be joking him again. After all, he had told him he likes Jin Guangyao. So why ask him to be his cultivation partner and not Jin Guangyao? He's really playing with him, and his feelings. That time his heart completely died. Only his nephew Jin Ling is keeping him alive. 

He didn't turn when he heard footsteps behind him. "Wanyin – " Lan Xichen called, panting. He caught his breath as he put his hands on his knees. He's been searching all over the city and asked many people. Fortunately, someone has saw him running towards the bridge where one could watch the sunrise. When Jiang Cheng didn't answer, Lan Xichen felt his heart sank. "Wanyin..." he called as he walked towards him. Yet, Jiang Cheng didn't move, nor answered. Lan Xichen felt like his heart is twisted by a sword. "You were always in my heart. The first moment we met, the second... they all became too many I didn't notice... you already occupied all the space in my heart." he said as he hugged Jiang Cheng from behind. "Wanyin... I hope you are not crying because you still doubt my love for you." He said, his voice cracked, and he buried his face on the back of his head. Jiang Cheng felt something warm and wet fell on his back. It was Lan Xichen's tears. "... I don't want to complain, but you're hurting me... and I felt like dying every time. Wanyin... just what should I do to prove my love to you?" he asked, begging. "You're the one I love... only you... won't you give me a chance to prove that to you?" he asked, his voice low and hoarse from preventing himself from sobbing. "Wanyin..." he called, his voice shaking from begging. 

"Lan... Huan..." Jiang Cheng called, his voice low. 

"Wanyin – " Lan Xichen said and hugged him tighter. "Don't leave me... please – " he said and sobbed. "I can't live without you... I don't want to live without you... not again... never again!" he said. "So please..." he said as he kissed his temple. "Don't leave me... Wanyin..." he said and cried. 

"Lan Huan..." Jiang Cheng called, feeling the warmth seeping through his clothes. "... what're you saying?" he asked. "I can't move nor speak because I was frozen cold." He said and forced to turn to face him. He saw Lan Xichen's crying face. "You look ugly." He said, looking at the tear-filled face of Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen stared at him for a long time before he laughed. "Ahahahaha... I'm such an idiot – " he said and kissed Jiang Cheng's lips that almost frozen by the morning breeze. "Mnmm... your cold lips are delicious, too – " he said and smiled when Jiang Cheng frowned at him. 

"You're using the reason I can't move because I was frozen and my legs gone numb. You're using that to take advantage of me. You are, aren't you?" Jiang Cheng said, looking at Lan Xichen full of accusations. 

Lan Xichen's laugh that's full of life filled the area. "I am." He said and hugged his wife tight. 

Jiang Cheng sighed as he felt his husband's warmth. "I just went to buy a butter when I remembered there wasn't any left yesterday." He said, remembered the sticky note on top of his cellphone's screen. "I got shocked of my own stupidity and too late to save my phone. It dropped." He said and sighed. "I immediately dressed up and went out, forgot to pick up my phone. Then, on my way back I saw this bridge and from here I could watch the sun rise." He explained. "Happy?" he asked and looked at Lan Xichen who's smiling widely now. 

"Very." Lan Xichen said and kissed his forehead. "You're really cute..." he said and chuckled when Jiang Cheng frowned but his face is flushed. 

"And you're stupid." He told him. "An incurable stupid M." he added when he saw Lan Xichen is enjoying him verbally abusing him. He sighed and smiled as he leaned his back on his husband. Lan Xichen wrapped his arms around his waist. "I LOVE LAN HUAN!" He shouted as the sun fully went out of the horizon. 

Lan Xichen's eyes went wide and he looked at him, then he smiled. "I LOVE JIANG WANYIN!" he shouted as the sun lit up everything around them. They laughed as they watch the calm sea, as calm as their feelings right now. "Wanyin..." Lan Xichen called. 

Jiang Cheng turned, then smiled when he saw his husband's smile. "Mn." He answered and tiptoed to kiss him. He stared at his husband's handsome face after they kiss. He whispered at him, then smiled when he saw how Lan Xichen's face started to turn red. 

"Wanyin... you're not fair!" Lan Xichen said and frowned, but his face and ears are red. His heart leapt when he heard his wife's laugh that's full of life and saw him smiled, just as the sun lit up his (JC) already bright face. "You are brighter than the sun." was what Jiang Cheng said. He hugged his wife tightly and closed his eyes. "Wanyin... my wife..." he called. He whispered at him, then looked at him. He just smiled when he saw Jiang Cheng has fallen asleep. After all, they had slept at 4 in the morning and Jiang Cheng woke up at 5. He smiled, satisfied, and looked at the sun. 

They're standing on the bridge – where they first met, and now met for the third time. He gently carried him in his arms as he brought him inside his car. 

"You are the brightest." He told him, but... guess he could tell him that later.

End – 

Extra: Plane

"Aia~ Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. We're faster than this plane if we flew, right?" Wei Wuxian asked and turned to Lan Wangji, sheepishly grinning. 

The passengers all turned to him, looking as if he's crazy. Lan Wangji, however, nodded, indulging his wife. "Mn." He said as he stared at that grin that captured his heart – over and over again. The tip of his ears turned pink. 

The moment their plane just landed they received a photo from Lan Xichen – he's hugging the sleeping Jiang Cheng and took a selfie of them. And so, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian... they're now going back to China. 

(A/N: I hope you liked this! aaaaa~ guess what's the next extra? ^_^) 


	3. Hiding - Nie Mingjue x Jin Guangyao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding night~~~

Nie Mingjue gulped as he looked at Jin Guangyao wearing a white wedding dress, and something white is dripping in between his legs and legs. He's kneeling on the bed, staring at him with eyes full of desire. "You – " he said as he balled his fists, his expression dark.

"Da ge~" Jin Guangyao called, panting, as he reached his hand to him. "Won't you~?" he asked, drooling. 

Nie Mingjue gulped as he immediately took off his clothes. Jin Guangyao smiled when he (NMJ) jumped on the bed and pinned him down and kissed him roughly. "You're really..." Nie Mingjue said as he rained kisses on Jin Guangyao's neck, his shoulders, then to his bare chest. He tore off the wedding dress and licked his nipples, then his chest, then his abdomen. Then, lower... 

Jin Guangyao felt his body is on fire and he moaned when he felt the warm and moist tongue of Nie Mingjue licking the cum on his both legs, then between his legs after Nie Mingjue raised the fluffy skirt and dived between his legs. Nie Mingjue then held both his legs, spread them wide open and raised them to raise his waist. "AAAAAH~~~~!!!" he cried in pleasure when he felt Nie Mingjue's tongue teasing the still moist hole between his legs. Nie Mingjue's tongue is encircling, then its tip slipping inside the hole, but then go back to lick outside. Jin Guangyao could feel his cum leak out of the hole again, and Nie Mingjie lick him. "Da... ge..." he called, heavily breathing because of the intense pleasure Nie Mingjue is giving him. In their past life, he already fell in love with him. Yet, Nie Mingjue hated him because of his low status. He worked very hard for Nie Mingjue to notice him, yet Nie Mingjue only continued to hate him. "AH! AH! HAAAH! HAH!" he cried when the warm and slick tongue earlier was now replaced by Nie Mingjue's thing and is thrusting in and out of him, while Nei Mingjue's holding his legs and raising it. "Da ge~~~" he breathed. 

Nie Mingjue put his legs over his shoulder and he kissed him. "Yao..." he called, his voice low because of desire. 

"Da ge..." Jin Guangyao called, crying as he reached Nie Mingjue's face and caressed it. "I love you." He told him and kissed him. Nie Mingjue groaned and kissed him back as he laid him down the bed again, this time, gently and with all care. Jin Guangyao's heart almost broke because of Nie Mingjue's gentle actions. If only we've been like this before... he thought and smiled as he closed his eyes. 

Past – 

The two of them looked at Lan Xichen hurriedly left. The moment the person left and Nie Mingjue's face darkened. "Are you that desparate?" Nie Mingjue asked. 

Jin Guangyao looked at him. "Yes." He answered, serious. Nie Mingjue gritted his teeth. "Da ge – " he called. 

"Stop calling me that!" Nie Mingjue spat and rose from his chair. 

Jin Guangyao rose from his chair, too. "Da ge!" he called. "I really want you to be my cultivation partner!" he told him. 

Nie Mingjue turned to him, glaring. "You disgust me!" he said and stormed off. They're always arguing. They didn't show this to Lan Xichen since they don't want to burden the other after they saw how lifeless he is always. 

Yes. They already noticed it. And, as always, Jin Guangyao was the one to notice it. That's why he decided to suggest to look for cultivation partner. But, also – "Da ge." He called, but Nie Mingjue already left. He lowered his head. "I love you..." he said, but only the wind heard him. 

Present – 

Nie Mingjue stared at Jin Guangyao. He wiped the sweat off his face and wiped the sweat off his cheeks. He kissed his eyes. "Yao..." he called and kissed him in the forehead. "I love you, too..." he said and closed his eyes as he gently fixed Jin Guangyao on the bed. 

He really thought Jin Guangyao is in love with Lan Xichen, that's why he didn't say anything and only could hate Jin Guangyao. But, in truth, he hates himself and he's frustrated so he always lashes out to Jin Guangyao – much to his regret after he already said the harsh words. Nie Huaisang noticed, and he could only sigh just how surprisingly coward his famed brave elder brother. 

"Yao..." he called and kissed him on the forehead, then on his lips. He stood up. He was about to turn and leave when he felt a pull from behind and he fell on the bed. His back fell on Jin Guangyao's lap and he heard Jin Guangyao laughed. Turned out, Jin Guangyao was holding his shirt since earlier. And he didn't notice because he was too preoccupied. "Yao..." he called. 

"Da ge, you – hahahahaha..." Jin Guangyao laughed. "I really thought you would notice!" he said, referring to his grip on Nie Mingjue's shirt. "So stupid – " he said. 

"Mn. I'm really stupid." Nie Mingjue said, staring at Jin Guangyao's happy face. "I really should've noticed." He said, his face serious. 

Jin Guangyao's smile faded and he looked at him. They stared at each other for a long time, then Jin Guangyao smiled. Ah... he's really beautiful... Nie Mingjue thought, remembered that smile that captivated him. He saw that smile when they first met and Jin Guangyao introduced himself to him. "I love you, da ge." Jin Guangyao said as he sat up and kissed his forehead. 

"Mn." Nie Mingjue said. "As long as you're happy... I'm glad to keep being stupid..." he told him and raised his hand to reach his face. "I love you, too, Yao..." he said as they closed their eyes and kissed. 

Now that they are given a chance... they'll never waste it again – hiding the feelings nor masking it with hate... all they'll feel now is love. 

(A/N: UwU every time I write MingYao I feel bittersweet) 


	4. Everything - Wen Ruohan x Jin Guangshan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding reception~

Jin Guangshan is pouting as he fanned himself, while his other hand is rubbing his forehead that gone purple after everyone beat them two up. "Geez..." he said and sighed, then glanced at Wen Ruohan that's walking beside him. Wen Ruohan's all black and blue. Not only the others also beat him up, but he took all the hits for Jin Guangshan, giving everybody a feeling of between chagrin and schadenfreude. Jin Guangshan smiled. "Hey." he called. 

"Hm - ?" Wen Ruohan said and turned. But, he only saw Jin Guansghan's bewitching smile and the next thing he knew is he kissed him, a fan covering their lower face. He looked at Jin Guangshan who just smiled after he licked his lips, their mixed saliva on it. "Delicious?" he asked. 

Jin Guangshan grinned. "Very – mmnm!" he said when Wen Ruohan pulled him by the waist and kissed him. 

The people who passed by them are shocked and immediately ran away, while there are some who even took their pictures while giggling – they were Qin Su, Madam Jin, Madam Yu and the embarrassed Madam Qin. The four followed them after the wedding reception. 

The two who didn't care about everything in the world were panting as they stared at each other. "I really hate you." Wen Ruohan said, remembered that in his past life he and his sect fell because of Jin Guangyao's plans. 

Jin Guangshan just grinned as he covered his lower face with his fan elegantly. "I hate you, too." He said and looked away, remembered that in his past life, this guy only did everything through force, which he extremely hates since there's no elegant, grace and finesse on it. 

This makes one wonder, why would the two would go and hook up each other? Simple. Because opposite attracts! Everything of Wen Ruohan is domineering – looks, riches, and body, which Jin Guangshan loves. Everything about Jin Guangshan is filled with beauty – his looks, his actions and his life, which Wen Ruohan needs. No matter how much these two loathes each other, yet their attraction pulls them towards each other. 

And the four women that's openly watching them just giggled – loving the sight of the two that hates each other like opposite poles now kissing again like their lips are magnets – pulling each other, and pulling their heart. 

(A/N: aaaaa~ first time to write this fluffy RuoShan! hope you liked it!) 


	5. Sign - Song Lan x Wen Ning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the wedding. Just the modern AU of this cute ship!

"Mr. Song!" Wen Ning called, running, as he waved at the waiting Song Lan.

Song Lan turned and he smiled when he saw Wen Ning. "Hi." He said when Wen Ning stopped in front of him, catching his breath. 

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Song." Wen Ning said and apologetically smiled. 

Song Lan felt his heart skipped a beat seeing that pure and bright smile. "M-Mn. No worries." He told him and raised his hand to pat his head. 

Wen Ning's face lit up and Song Lan thought the world suddenly brightened. "Thank you, Mr. Song!" Wen Ning said and grinned. "Oh, right I already brought the materials – " he said as he rummaged through his bag. 

Song Lan stared at him. He only met this 'kid' once in his past life and they were fighting at that – him under control of Xue Yang while Wen Ning is under control of Wei Wuxian. Now, they only met once and it was in this university – him as a pharmacist and this 'kid' is a medical student. They recognized each other, and became friends under the circumstance that Wen Ning is undertaking – internship. He asked him (SL) if he (WN) could be an intern under the university's pharmacy for convenience – the cost he's spending each day won't change much. Also, their home is far from school. And so Song Lan agreed. And so, Wen Ning became his roommate. How? Wen Qing – a doctor, heard about Wen Ning's internship and that Wen Ning would be spending more time in school because of his studies, too. She asked Song Lan to help out Wen Ning in exchange of her helping A-Qing who's doing her field assignment in the hospital Wen Qing's working in. Xiao Xingchen who's living with Xue Yang heard this and gave his room that's now vacant for Wen Ning to temporarily settle in. 

Song Lan couldn't help but stare at Wen Ning. He only saw him once and Wen Ning as a fierce corpse. Now, he met him and in flesh and blood – and alive. That smooth and fair skin you could see even just a slight flush because of the heat... "Mr. Song?" Wen Ning called when he saw Song Lan's been silent. 

Song Lan just hummed a response and watched as Wen Ning continued to tell him about his study, they're walking towards the apartment Song Lan's living in – and Wen Ning to live in, too, temporarily. He stopped as they reached the stairs. He saw Wen Ning turned to him, puzzled. "... will you live with me – " he said. 

Wen Ning's forehead knotted. "I will – " he said. 

" – permanently?" Song Lan asked. 

Wen Ning's eyes and his face went red. ... what?! He thought and looked away, shy. "How much will I be paying?" he asked as he calculated in his mind the cost of the rent. Xiao Xingchen won't be coming here since he's living with Xue Yang. 

Song Lan looked at Wen Ning, obviously the 'kid' misunderstood him. I must make it clear – he took a deep breath. "It's *****." He said, then paused. He felt his face went red, and became redder when Wen Ning looked at him. Damn it! I messed up! I really had said the amount! He thought as he covered his red face, embarrassed for failing to confess. Daozhang... help me! he thought, asking help for his sworn brother who already went to live with Xue Yang, leaving him behind alone. 

Wen Ning looked at him, then smiled. "Then... I'll be troubling Mr. Song." He said. Song Lan looked at him. "Thank you." He told him, then went up the stairs. 

Song Lan felt an arrow stabbed his heart as he watched Wen Ning opened the door and went inside. He smiled. They'll take this step by step. He thought and went inside to follow Wen Ning. 

For the first time... he thanked Xue Yang for taking Xiao Xingchen away. 

(A/N: UwU these two... in contrast, please get ready your tissues for the next chap.)


	6. Chance - Xue Yang x Xiao Xingchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... too emotionally tired for this chap. Just please read it. T.T

Xiao Xingchen opened the door and heard the sound of TV. Then, he heard the sound of soft breathing. He smiled as he walked towards the sofa, only to slip and fell on Xue Yang who's been sleeping on it. "H, - ?" Xue Yang said, sleepy. He opened his eyes and rubbed it, then saw Xiao Xingchen who fell on his arms. He felt his face went red and immediately helped Xiao Xingchen up. "Sir – " he said as he sat properly on the sofa.

Xiao Xingchen chuckled as he sat beside Xue Yang. "I thought I already told you to call me 'daozhang'." He told him, his voice gentle. 

Xue Yang's face immediately went serious. "... I don't want to." He said and looked away. Silence fell between them, obviously both have memories of their past life. "You took me in this time to correct my mistakes." Xue Yang said after a while. "Thank you." He said and looked away even if he knows Xiao Xingchen can't see him. 

Yes, Xiao Xingchen is still blind in this life since he's the one who gave his eyes to Song Lan in their past life. "... I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes again." he said after a while. "Xue Yang..." he called, feeling his heart leapt when he said the child's name. In their past life, he'd never said the name aside from calling it with full of hate. Now... 

Xue Yang didn't answer. Xiao Xingcheng felt the sofa moved. Xue Yang left his side. He felt his heart sank, feeling a sense of loss. He lowered his head. He's glad he regained his memories of his past life first than Xue Yang. He immediately sought help of the others (the Four Big Companies) to help him find Xue Yang. The others immediately helped him since their objective is peace of this world, and they immediately found Xue Yang. Xiao Xingchen adopted him and raised him. Song Lan was doubtful at first, but in the end conceded. They sent Xue Yang to school together with A-Qing. Everything proceeded smoothly, but they knew someday Xue Yang's memories will come back. And it did – it happened when Xue Yang entered college. Xiao Xingchen was having a class when he noticed Xue Yang was unusually silent. When they got home he found out – the time has come. 

"Daozhang." Xue Yang called. 

Xiao Xingchen felt his whole being froze and his heart sank and cold. He didn't answer and just lowered his head. Surprisingly, Xue Yang just silently left. But, he didn't come back the next day, and the next days after that. Xiao Xingchen got worried and he found out Xue Yang is living alone. That day, he felt like he lost something important to him. 

"Daozhang. What's wrong?" Song Lan asked when he saw Xiao Xingchen is just silent as they walk home. "Is it Xue Yang again?" he asked. 

Xiao Xingchen felt his heart leapt and his face went red. "That's – " he said, didn't continue. Song Lan stopped and looked at Xiao Xingchen. Xiao Xingchen stopped, too, and turned. "Zizhen?" he called. 

Song Lan pondered for a moment and looked at Xiao Xingchen. "Daozhang... tell me honestly." He said. "Are you in love with Xue Yang?" he asked. He saw how Xiao Xingchen turned to stone for a second before he went red from the roots of his hair and up to his neck. 

"W-w-wh – " Xiao Xingchen said. "I - ! I'm not!" he finally said. "I – I 'm just said because I raised him and now he's away – " he said, but his face just went redder. His words sound obviously empty. 

Song Lan smiled and patted Xiao Xingchen's head which surprised the other. "Go." He told him. 

Xiao Xingchen felt his chest became lighter. He immediately went to where Xue Yang lives. "Xue Yang – " he called. 

The door opened and Xue Yang went out. Xiao Xingchen held his breath, feeling that familiar presence that stuck with him. He was about to speak when Xue Yang cut him off. His word made his heart sank. "Sir." Xue Yang said. "What brings you here?" he asked, his voice lack emotion. 

Xiao Xingchen was at loss of words. He felt a sword stabbed his chest. "... why are you mad?" he asked. "... you're the one who hurt me in the past, so why are you mad?" he asked as he lowered his head. Xue Yang looked at him. His eyes went wide when he saw Xiao Xingchen is crying. "Why... why do you still hate me? *sob I should be the one hating you – " he said and raised his head to look at Xue Yang. But, he knew he'd never see him – he's blind. Seems like... I'm still 'blind' in this life. He thought. 

Xue Yang never said anything and just invited him inside. Xiao Xingchen doesn't know what to feel that time. Xue Yang may have accepted him again, but it felt like there's a distance between them. 

"Xue Yang..." he called and lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes. After Song Lan knew what happened, Song Lan advised him to come back. When he refused, Song Lan just sighed and respected his decision. Yet... it's been years and Xue Yang is still treating him coldly. "Do you really hate me?" he asked. Xue Yang who was about to leave stopped. "Can't you forgive me even in this life?" he asked and looked at him. "Xue Yang..." he called, pain in his voice. He's the one who hurt me so I should be the one hating him. I am hurt again, but this time... why can't I hate him? There's only one reason. "I love you." He said. Yes. It's because he has fallen in love with him. He realized, if only he met Xue Yang early in their past life, the child won't grow up and twisted. The child's fate wouldn't be miserable. Yet... they didn't. They met each other all too late.

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called as he walked towards Xiao Xingchen. Xiao Xingchen was about to say something when he felt something feather-light and cotton-soft touched his lips. He felt his heart leapt and his heart skipped a beat. Ah... this must be – "Daozhang..." Xue Yang called under his breath. "Why must you be this kind...?" he asked as he fell on his knees before Xiao Xingchen. "I... caused you pain so much in our past life. Why must you... still help me...?" he asked and lowered his head. He didn't notice he's already crying. "Why must you turn me soft like this...? *sob why?" he asked. 

Xiao Xingchen smiled as he raised his hands and cupped Xue Yang's face. Even if he can't see, but his heart can see clearly. Just as he thought, he felt Xue Yang's cheeks are damp. The child is crying. "I don't want you to suffer like what you have in the past." He answered. "I deeply regret... we haven't met each other before our tragedy happened." he said and pulled Xue Yang in his embrace. "I don't want for it all to happen again. But... I am thankful for it." he said and caressed Xue Yang's cheeks as he wiped his tears. "If that didn't happen, I won't realize everything and have this chance that's given to us turn into a waste." He said. "If we haven't met each other... if we haven't hated each other... how can we realize everything if we are not hurt?" he asked. "Meetings lead to partings; partings lead to new meetings... hate was born from pain, and pain teaches us how to love right next time, this time – " he said as he kissed his (XY) forehead. " – it's our time." He told him and smiled as he bumped his forehead to his forehead. 

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called as he stared at Xiao Xingchen's peaceful face. "You really not hate me?" he asked. 

"No." Xiao Xingchen answered. 

"So you love me?" 

"Yes – " Xiao Xingchen answered, then stopped. His face went red and he turned to Xue Yang. "You - !" he said and frowned when he heard Xue Yang chuckled. But, he smiled. "Yes." He answered. 

A bright smile was on Xue Yang's lips as he stared at Xiao Xingchen. His eyes that's full of hate and loating before as he looked at Xiao Xingchen now filled with light and hope... and love. "Daozhang..." he called as he held Xiao Xingchen's hands. "I love you, too." He told him. 

Xiao Xingcheng went red from head to toe even if he already expected it. He looked away, then nodded. "M-mn." He said, but a wide smile is on his face. 

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called as he ran his hand on Xiao Xingchen's smooth and fair skin. "... we've been living under one roof for years... you should know how long I held myself back all this time – " he said and grinned as he looked at Xiao Xingchen. 

"Hm? Mn! Wah!" Xiao Xingchen said when Xue Yang suddenly kissed him and then pushed him down the sofa. "Xue Yang! What're you - ?!" he asked, surprised, his face red. He felt his face went redder when he felt Xue Yang's hands are inside his clothes and touching him. He felt steam went out of his head because of how hot his face is. "X-X-Xue Yang..." he called, his voice shaky but excited. 

"Daozhang... you should know how I feel about you..." Xue Yang said as he started to unbutton Xiao Xingchen's shirt. "I'm sorry if I can't hold back for our first time – " he said as he went top of him. 

Before Xiao Xingche could react, he devoured his lips. Xiao Xingchen's cries and moans are buried on this throat since Xue Yang won't ever let go of those lips. Tonight... will be a long but hot night of pleasure for the both of them. 

(A/N: Oho~ the ending of this is on the ending of the XueXiao's fic Waver! ^_^ hope you liked this!) 


	7. Again - Jiang Fengmian x Lan Qiren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehem. The happy ending of this ship!!!!

Again - FengQi

(A/N: mn. The last extra of this book. Hahahaha. I'll write the young generations' – including NHS, modern au ffs in separate book and I think it'll be soon when I wrote it XD well, guess I'll be copying this book to the parent book, too, since this fanfic book is general – all ships are here <3 see you there, too! )

Lan Qiren doesn't know how it happened, but suddenly, he found himself running away from Jiang Fengmian when he saw the guy the first time. Yes. He really ran away, and he should've again. But, that guy... that damn guy! He thought as he balled his fists, gritting his teeth when he remembered the second time they met. That guy just freaking kissed him! He felt his cheeks flushed, but he's mad – yes, I'm mad. Believe me. That guy is hateful – acting all kind and pure when in fact... he turned, frowning as a vein popped in his head when he saw Jiang Fengmian lying beside him. Yes. They're on the same bed... and both naked under the sheets – 

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!!!!" he screamed, making the other fell on the bed when he woke up. Just how did this happen?! He thought, his face dark as he tried to remembered what happened. Few days go he suffered a black out of his memories. Then, he still hasn't sorted out his memories when a commotion happened. Then... what happened next? And... why is he here? And with this guy? 

Few days ago – 

"Uncle." Lan Xichen called as he gave him his report. 

"Mn." Lan Qiren said as he combed his goatee. "Wangji will be coming back?" he asked. 

"Yes." Lan Xichen smiled. 

Lan Qiren just nodded and dismissed him. "Hm?" he said as he reads the report. It was about Xue Yang who regained his memories. The report is about Xiao Xingchen's plea to leave Xue Yang's welfare in his hands. "I need to discuss this with the others..." he said and sighed as he stood up and walked towards the elevator. 

Their lines of work in the surface is security, but underneath is maintaining peace to this world as they were given the second life. They can't afford to live their life like they have before – chaotic, then suddenly went dull. Lan Qiren lives a dull life, but that doesn't mean he likes it. And their life before is too dull! Even him as a dull person, it's killing him! So how about the others?! And so, they all created their own companies that could help them locate their friends and others and gather information of them – and thus help them attain a peaceful life in this new world they live in. The first send agents – like Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi, and Ouyang Zizhen and Su She in their company, for their field work. It is to find the others that were also in their past life and find out if they had regained their memories. Then, they'll assign an agent for each to monitor the daily life of the person under the pretext of their life's security. And when that person finally regains their memories, they will then stop monitoring them. 

Lan Qiren blew out air and he walked out of the building. Satisfied of the cleanliness and neatness he saw, he went inside his car. "Take me to the nearest Big Company." He told him, referring to the Four Big Companies. 

"Yes." The driver answered and the car has started. The one nearest is the Jiang Company. 

Lan Qiren just nodded as he took a nap. After a few hours and the driver woke him up. He opened the door for him and he went out. Lan Qiren was greeted by the purple lotus logo on the side of the building. "Hm." He said as he walked towards the building. His snow-white and crisp suit perfectly hugging his body. Everyone's eyes fell on him as he walked past them, their eyes filled with admiration and awe. He ignored them. He went inside and showed his ID to the guard. "I'm going to see the CEO." He told him, then passed. However, just as he took a step and the elevator not far ding-ed and opened. A tall man in an elegant dark purple suit fit on his body went out. Lan Qiren doesn't know why his body froze that moment and he can't move. He doesn't know why he suddenly lost his voice. Just as the man was about to look his way and he finally found his strength. He turned 180 degrees to the guard and exited on the entrance. 

"Wha – " the guard said, shocked. However, Lan Qiren half walked-half ran back to his car, retracing his steps. That was the rudest thing he had done in his life – past and present. He exited on the entrance!!! 

"Sir?" his driver said, surprised when he saw him entered the spotless white car. 

"Go." He told him. 

"Yes." The driver immediately said and started the car. 

Lan Qiren didn't answer and pondered, and his memories started to fill in his mind. "Ugh - !" he cried as he held his head when it hurt. It felt like it'd break. 

"Sir?!" his driver called. However, Lan Qiren didn't answer and passed out. He immediately took him to the hospital. 

"Qiren! Qiren - !" 

Lan Qiren slowly opened his eyes. "I..." he said when he saw the white ceiling. 

"Uncle!" Lan Xichen called and immediately stood up when he saw him wake up. 

"Xichen..." Lan Qiren called, his voice weak. "Where – " he said, then stopped. It's the hospital where Wen Qing is working and them the Four Big Companies owned. It's especially for them all who regains their memories of their past life. 

"Uncle, you..." Lan Xichen said, his face serious. "I thought you already have your memories?" he asked. 

Lan Qiren sighed as Lan Xichen helped him sat up. "I did." He answered. 

"Then, why..." 

"... those memories I just have now that returned... those are my memories that're locked." He answered. 

"'locked'?" 

Lan Qiren just nodded and didn't say anymore. He went down the bed. After a check-up and they went back to their company and resumed working. However, Lan Qiren didn't expect that the next day... that thing will happen. He was just on his way to the other companies to tell them about Xiao Xingchen's plea when he saw a commotion on the entrance. "What's going on?" he asked, his head still hurt because of yesterday. They all turned to him. Lan Qiren felt his face went dark and his vision about to turn dark, too, when he saw the cause of the commotion is the cause of his headache. Jiang Fengmian. He thought. Out of all days he just had to come here. And out of everything, he just had to kiss him! That day, it's the second day he done a rude thing – punching someone and in front of so many people! He told the guard to take him away and he dismissed all the employees who are ogling at the scene. He forgot to go to the other companies to report Xiao Xingchen's request, and he also forgot that one of those companies is owned by the man. He sighed as he went inside the elevator and went back to his office. What should I do...? He thought. He closed his eyes as he calmed his mind – and his raging heart because of the kiss. 

The next day, he decided to hand over the company to his nephew. It was sudden, but he's relieved Lan Xichen agreed. That day, he decided to go out of the country to find peace for his mind. In his past life, his memories were locked by Qingheng-jun – his older brother. Only then did he remembered Jiang Fengmian when Jiang Fengmian's ghost visited him and gradually, as they spent time with each other, his memories of him fully came back. But, it was too late. Jiang Fengmian died. And even if he's alive, he's still married with Yu Ziyuan. In this life, it's still the same. And so he decided to be alone to sort out his feelings. 

He sighed as he leaned back on his seat. He's boarding a plane now, he's going out of the country. He took out his phone, only to remember he turned it off since the plane will be leaving any time soon. "Excuse me – " a voice said beside him and occupied his seat. He ignored him as wore his sunglasses. He was about to close his eyes to sleep when the person spoke. " – you'll leave me again?" he asked. 

Lan Qiren's brows knit. The voice is familiar but he can't point it out. He felt his heart is beating fast. He slowly turned and, sure enough, the person who first registered in his mind is him! "Jiang Fengm - !" he said when Jiang Fengmian immediately covered his mouth and smiled when he saw the shock on his face. I'm leaving because of this guy yet this guy followed me! Lan Qiren thought, mad, as he glared at Jiang Fengmian. 

"I can't have you leave me again." Jiang Fengmian said, his voice gentle. "So – " he said and smiled and his hand was replaced by lips! Lan Qiren sucked in his breath when Jiang Fengmian's tongue invaded his mouth. His eyes went wide when he gulped a tablet. What is this?! He thought and looked at Jiang Fengmian, horrified. However, Jiang Fengmian just chuckled as he continued kissing him. 

Lan Qiren's eyes slowly closed and he lost consciousness. In short, he was kidnapped by this guy, and no one even knew of it! Worse, they even thought that the two of them eloped! That's wrong! I was taken away without my consent! His heart cried. He glared at Jiang Fengmian who's now crawling on to the bed, naked. "What do you want?" he asked, mad.

"You." Jiang Fengmian answered. Lan Qiren pressed his lisp tight. "Hey. You must me mistaken something. Madam Yu and I are now divorced." He told him. 

"And so?" Lan Qiren said. 

"And so we can be together." Jiang Fengmian said in a matter of fact tone as he crawled towards him. 

Lan Qiren immediately moved away from the devil wearing an angel's face. "Who said I wanted to be with you?" he asked, frowning. "You must be mistaken, too. Whatever happened between us is now in the past – " 

"But I don't want to let go." Jiang Fengmian said. Lan Qiren looked at him. His face is serious. "I don't want to let go, Qiren." He said and looked at him in the eye. "I've lived once. I died once. I lived again, and I don't want to waste this life. I want to spend this life with you... Qiren." He called and reached him. 

Lan Qiren immediately moved, but Jiang Fengmian caught his foot. Lan Qiren's eyes went wide when Jiang Fengmian pulled him and pinned him down the bed. "You - !" he said, mad. 

Jiang Fengmian held his hands with his one hand while his other hand caressed his cheek. "I'll do everything just to have you again." He said and closed his eyes to kiss him. 

Lan Qiren's eyes went wide, then closed them. Fine... he thought as he gave in. I'll give my heart to you again... he thought as he let Jiang Fengmian kissed his neck, then his shoulder. "... don't you dare break my heart again." He said. Jiang Fengmian looked at him, shocked. Lan Qiren looked away, his face red. "Don't... just don't. Or else, I'll kill – mm!" he said, wide-eyed, when Jiang Fengmian seized his lips. He sighed, then smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Qiren..." Jiang Fengmian called, then touched where his mustache and goatee once. "You sure love to play around." He said and grinned. When he saw Lan Qiren on the plane, he saw him not wearing his mustache and goatee. 

"Hmph." Lan Qiren said and looked away. Jiang Fengmian chuckled as he had his way of him. 

The lone house on the beachside was filled with moans and cries of pleasure which only the two inside made as they let out their desire and express their love towards each other. 

End – 

(A/N: ... yep. My FengQi fics are all related XDXDXD thanks for reading this book! One more and last extra next, but it'll not be about a pair. Hehehe.) 


	8. Bonus~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fujoshis came to be~~

"Su-er?" Madam Qin called and knocked on Qin Su's room. 

Qin Su's eyes went wide. "W-wait - !" she said as she hurriedly hid her sketches. But, too late. Madam Qin already opened her door and saw the sketches of two men kissing. "Mother..." she said and bit her lip. 

Shock can be seen on her mother's face. "Su-er, this..." Madam Qin said and her face went dark. She walked towards Qin Su and raised her hand. Qin Su flinched, thinking that her mother would slap her. But... "Good." She said and caressed her cheek. 

"Ah?" 

Madam Qin smiled. "How did you become a fujoshi?" she asked. Qin Su's eyes went wide. That day, she felt her worldviews shattered. 

Golden Tower – rooftop. 

"Ohohoho~" Madam Jin said as she looked form her binoculars the hotel across the Golden Tower. She saw two men chilling out on the terrace. She wiped her drool and continued to watch. 

"Err..." Madam Yu called. "How did you start to become a fujoshi?" she asked and grimaced. Her friend is way too hardcore! She thought and gulped as she sipped her lemonade. 

"When I saw my husband that's more beautiful than me once looked at the hot Wen Ruohan." Madam Jin answered, her cheeks flushed as she started to squeal when the two guys she's watching went inside. 

Dark lines covered Madam Yu's face. Her friend is the one who opened this world to her. She can't say she's not enjoying, but she's afraid she'd ventured into something she shouldn't. An image of Jiang Fengmian and Lan Qiren flashed in her mind. Her cheeks flushed. She's the one who told Jiang Fengmian to visit Lan Qiren, and the two ended up with each other. Seems like... she already ventured into something and she even sold out her husband. Her face went red. As a person, there's only one person we truly love. But, as a fujoshi, we could even sell out the person we love with another person we deem perfect for the person we love. Ah... this kind of life is complicated, yet at the same time perfect. 

"Girls!" Madam Qin called. Only Madam Yu turned since Madam Jin is still watching – now the bedroom of those two guys. When she started to scream, they knew something has started inside that bedroom... Madam Qin looked like she wanted to watch, too, but for some reason Qin Su is with her. Qin Su's face is pale with shock. 

"What happened to her?" Madam Yu asked, worried. 

Madam Qin who's still debating turned to her. "Oh. Su-er – " she said and pushed Qin Su to her. " – she's a doujinshi artist!" she told them just as Qin Su's pale face turned red. 

Two loud cracks can be heard. One is when Madam Jin's binoculars cracked from her tight grip when she heard the news, and one when the glass Madam Yu is holding fell on the floor when she dropped it. Their face lit up and their eyes flashed as they walked towards Qin Su, bumping away Madam Qin who's lamenting on the broken binoculars, but still used it nonetheless. Madam Jin and Madam Yu held Qin Su's hands. "Welcome to the club!" they told her. 

Qin Su's face went redder and redder until it exploded. "Aunt Yu... aunt Jin..." she called, her voice sounds like a mosquito because of shyness. 

"Oh, right. Jin!" Madam Qin called. 

"Yes, ah?" Madam Jin answered. 

"Have you finished your fics?" Madam Qin asked. 

Madam Jin turned into a statue and they could hear her crack. "Crap." She said, dark lines covering her face. She fell on her knees and cried. "I haven't!" she said. 

Madam Qin laughed. She's a BL artist – which were the now shocked speechless Qin Su got her talent. She felt like her world turned upside down when her mother showed her the masterpieces. "Aunt Yu..." she called Yu Ziyuan in a low voice. "How about you?" she asked. 

"Hm? What about me?" 

"... are you a writer or an artist, too?" Qin Su asked as she showed her the doujinshis she made. Dark lines covered Yu Ziyuan's face. She's as hardcore as her mother. She thought. "So... what about aunt Yu?" she asked, her eyes shining. She's infected of the hardcore other two. 

Yu Ziyuan's face went red as she cleared her throat and looked away. "W-well... I'm – " she said and smiled. "I'm just a fangirl." She told her. 

(A/N: XDXDXD I hope you like this special! XDXDXD)


	9. Another bonus~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chap! The Ship War!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: whatever is written in here, please respect it since this is what i think, see and feel. Please no negative comments. I want a friendly and peaceful page for this chap 😀😀😀😀 thank you for understanding. 😁)

Jin: I ship Jin Guangyao with Lan Xichen!

Yu: No! Lan Xichen should be with Jiang Cheng! Jin Guangyao should be with Nie Mingjue!

Jin: Was it because you want what's best for your son?!

Yu: Yes! 

Jin: but, what if your son wants Wei Wuxian instead of Lan Xichen?!

Yu: then what if Jin Guangyao wants Nie Mingjue instead of Lan Xichen?! 

Jin: Lan Xichen likes Jin Guangyao! And Jin Guangyao likes Lan Xichen too! Everyone could see that! 

Yu: ... *looks away

Jin: *frowns

Qin: err... weren't you two bestfriends? Why fight now?

Jin and Yu: because ships can even break friendships! 

Qin: ... but, isn't the ship that couldn't be broken is friendship? 

Jin and Yu: ... *looks at each other, then looks away. Hmph! *walks away

Qin: ... what to do...? 

Su: how about we call the people themselves?

*the four involved arrived.

LXC: well, I liked A-Yao. I still like him. 

JGY: thanks, er ge. *smiles

Jin: even if he dies, you still like him, right? 

LXC: yes. I'd be very depressed if he dies. 

Jin: *satisfied. 

LXC: however... I'd do the same if da ge dies. *looks at NMJ. A-Yao may be closer to me more than da ge, but I'd also be depressed if da ge died. They're my best friends. 

Yu: what if A-Cheng died? 

LXC: *hurt. Please don't say that, mother-in-law. 

Yu: *mouth twitched. I don't like you for my son – 

LXC: I won't lock myself up and be depressed if Wanyin dies. *serious Since I already died before I could do that. I'd kill myself if Wanyin dies. However, I won't ever let him die. Since he's my life and if he dies, my life will be over, too. So - *looks at JC who's as red as apple, then LXC bit that 'apple'

Yu: *shocked speechless, but satisfied nonetheless. 

JGY: I like er ge, too, and still likes him. But... I like da ge more. I love him. *smiles at NMJ

Jin: *disappointed, but happy still. Why? 

JGY: because, before I could die he'd already killed himself first. 

Everyone: ... 

JGY: *grins. Da ge is very possessive and mm! 

NMJ: *kissed JGY to show how possessive he is. 

Everyone: ... *silently left to give the two a room

Jin: *sighs. Fine, you win. 

Yu: we both won. 

Jin: *looks at Yu

Yu: *smiles. We're still friends. 

Jin: *teary-eyed. Yuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! *hug

Everyone (except NMJ and JGY who are making out now): *smiles and claps, totally ignoring the two. 

JC: you still like Jin Guangyao. *hurt

LXC: I do. 

JC: *more hurt

LXC: but I love you. 

JC: *looks at LXC 

LXC: *smiles. I never made him touch my forehead ribbon. Not even once. 

JC: but what if he touched it without you knowing? 

LXC: he'll be cursed to never end up with da ge. 

JC: ... you seriously did that? 

LXC: that's a serious joke. 

JC: ... (my husband has a dry sense of humor) *but still loves him

End – 


	10. Waiting - NMJ x JGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue woke up one day, everything around him had changed. The place where he lived in, his neighbors… all the people that he knew are gone. He realized, he unknowingly died and was reborn in this time and space. He found out when he saw his younger brother Nie Huaisang that his younger brother doesn’t have his memories of their past life. He suddenly had a thought, will that man lose his memories, too?

Rebirth 

Towering buildings are filling up the sky, making them unable to see the drifting clouds hovering on their heads. Even the sun was hidden behind the skyscrapers. On the contrary, at the foot of these towering buildings are the bustling people and cars, making the whole city lively. 

A tall and well-built man is walking with the crowd as they crossed the street. Suddenly, his feet stopped and he stared at the familiar man his eyes caught sight. How many lives we had and missed. 

How many lies do you have for me to feed? Nie Mingjue thought as he looked at the beautiful short man not far from him in the middle of the crowd. The man is walking together with some other people. Like he remembered, the man’s smile is so bright and his eyes are lovely crescents. His long and beautiful hair is cut short. However, that just made the man even more beautiful. 

“Xiao Yao…” he called. 

Flashback 

He slowly opened his eyes and found that he woke up in a place very different from where he lived. There were so many things he can’t recognize. He saw people inside a black flat and thin box, but he doesn’t see people behind it since people can’t fit inside it (TV). 

This made him baffled. Then, a music was playing from a small colorful square thing with many thin holes and he saw something round inside through the small thin holes (radio). There’s also a tall rectangular white and silver box which is releasing a cold air when you open it and inside it is many foods he doesn’t recognize. What it happening? He thought as he looked around the unfamiliar space. He remembered that he was on his way back to Qinghe after his meeting with Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao and they talked about finding a cultivation partner. 

He paused. Cultivation partner… he thought and his face went serious. He knew, deep in his heart, that he wants Jin Guangyao to be his cultivation partner. However, he can’t voice it out. He is brave but he is scared of his feelings towards the man. He is strong but he felt weak when he faces the man. 

“Xiao Yao…” he muttered, calling the name of the man the first time he met him. 

Condition 

(A/N: we’re still in a flashback!) 

He heard a noise coming from the door. After a few seconds and the door opened. His eyes went wide when he saw his younger brother going inside. He was wearing the same kind of clothes and he also has his hair cut short. “Huaisang…” he called, dumbfounded. 

Nie Huaisang turned to him. His face still has its childishness in it. “Da ge!” he called, his eyes bright and ran towards him. “You’re awake!” he said and jumped on him to hug him. 

Nei Mingjue froze, then a warm smile formed on his lips and he patted his younger brother’s back. “Huaisang…” he said. “What’s happening? Where are we? And why are we in this place?” he asked after Nie Huaisang hugged him. 

Nie Huaisang’s eyes widened in surprise and looked at him. “Da ge, you… don’t remember?” he asked. 

Nei Mingjue’s eyebrows knit. “I don’t.” he answered. 

Nie Huaisang’s eyes widened more. “Da ge… you had an amnesia?!” he exclaimed, shocked. Before Nie Mingjue could answer, he continued. “Oh, my god. What do we do? Da ge’s got amnesia! Should I call his assistant? Nah. He’s scary! Wuwuwuwu…” he cried as he held a small rectangular thing that looked thin and is flat. 

“Huaisang…?” Nie Mingjue called, puzzled by his brother’s behavior and worried because he is crying. “What’s going on? Weren’t we in Qinghe? No… you were in Qinghe and I’m on my way for dinner after I went to Koi Tower. Wait, where was your fan?” he asked when he saw that instead of his younger brother’s beloved fan, he saw that rectangular flat thing in his hands. 

“Fan? What fan? I’m not a girl!” Nie Huaisang said, tears in his eyes. He looked lovely and adorable. “I only have my phone!” he said and showed it to him, then paused. His face went serious. “Da ge… what is happening to you? What are you talking about? Why are you weird today?” he asked, worry in his eyes. 

Nie Mingjue froze. “Huaisang…” he said, then lowered his head. What is happening? Why doesn’t Huaisang remember? He thought. And where is this place? He looked around to this strange place. 

“Da ge…?” 

He took a deep breath and forced a smile to his younger brother. I can’t make him worry. He thought and ruffled his cute brother’s hair. “Nothing. I’m just joking.” He said and flicked his younger brother’s forehead. 

Nie Huaisang teared up as he held his forehead after he exclaimed in pain. “That hurts! Da ge, you bully!” he said and pouted as he looked at him in grievance. 

Nie Mingjue felt his chest elated. “En.” He just said as he walked towards what looked like a kitchen to make breakfast. “… how to use this?” he asked and turned to his younger brother as he pointed a bent metal. 

Nie Huaisang’s face paled. “Da ge!” he called as he immediately went to him and helped him make breakfast while teaching him.  
Seeing his condition, his younger brother didn’t permit him to go out and stayed with him while temporarily leaving the work in the company to his (NMJ) assistant until his memories return to him. 

This lasted for three days. On his fourth day in this world, an acquaintance visited him. 

“Da ge.” It was Lan Xichen. He appeared on their doorway. After three days of no improvement in his condition, Nie Huaisang finally called him. 

“… Xichen.” Nie Mingjue called and stood up to greet him. 

Lan Xichen nodded at him, then turned to Nie Huaisang. “Huaisang, can you leave us for a moment?” he asked. 

Nie Huaisang looked at him (NMJ) before he nodded. “Yes. I’ll go make you snacks.” He said and left them in the living room. 

The two of them sat on the sofa. “… you know what’s happening?” he asked Lan Xichen seeing his second brother’s serious face.

Lan Xichen nodded. “En.” He answered. “We’re already dead.” He told him, referring to their last life. 

Nie Mingjue froze. “… how?” he asked. “I remembered I’m going back to Qinghe…” he said, didn’t continue. He is sure the man would get his point. 

Lan Xichen shook his head. “I don’t know…” he answered. “We were reborn in this time and space. Some of us lost our memories when we woke up but some, like me and you, have our memories.” He explained, then paused. “My uncle doesn’t have his memories, but Wangji does.” He added. 

They fell silent. “Huaisang…” he said after a while and looked at his younger brother happily humming while making them food. 

“I am not sure if this phenomenon will affect him.” Lan Xichen said, then paused as if he remembered something. A gentle smile broke in his handsome face. “Wanyin didn’t have his memories first but when we met, we recovered his memories.” He told him, love in his eyes. 

Black lines covered Nie Mingjue’s face. He’s showing off in front of him! He thought. “Jiang Cheng?” he said, then his forehead knotted. “I remembered you two weren’t close…” he said. 

A shade of sadness and regret passed Lan Xichen’s face. “And I regret that.” He said, then raised his head and looked at him. “I love him.” He said. 

Nie Mingjue’s eyes went wide. “… how?” he asked. 

Lan Xichen shook his head. “It’s not a matter of how, nor why.” He said. “It’s a matter of knowing, realizing, and understanding the feelings.” He explained. “I know I felt something towards him. I realized that I love him. I understood my feelings.” He said. “Da ge… all these times… I have wasted my chances to be with Wanyin…” he said, pain in his eyes. “Then, when I woke up in this world, I realized.” He said and looked at Nie Mingjue’s eyes. “Da ge… this life… maybe this life is our second chance to correct the first one.” He told him, his face serious. 

Nie Mingjue felt he was stricken by lightning. A second chance… he thought as an image flashed in his mind. It was the resolute back he saw every time he turned back after he left. One last look before he leaves… he knows he wanted to imprint that image in his mind. 

However, he realized. He doesn’t want to see that back. It reminds him of their distance. What he actually wanted was to see that man’s face. That time, he understood. 

He had fallen in love with him. He fell in love with Jin Guangyao.

(A/N: this gotten long, but again, who cares? :D) 

Meeting 

After a week of adjustment to this world, he finally integrated with this new life of his. His Nie Company cooperated with the Lan and Jiang Company after Lan Xichen’s suggestion to defeat the Wen Group of Companies. This made him thought that even in this life, the Wen never fails to become tyrants. He frowned. 

“Da ge. I’m going to school now.” Nie Huaisang told him and went to their car. 

Nie Mingjue sighed as he watched his brother left. Until now, he still hasn’t recovered his memories. Huaisang… he thought, worried, as he walked towards their company which is only a distance away. This modern life is very comfortable, too comfortable it can make you be lazy. And so he chooses to walk every morning when he goes to their company to exercise his body. He saw a crowd waiting for the green light (for pedestrians) to cross the street. He fastened his pace and fixed his necktie and joined them. As he stood, he checked the time on his phone (only knew the basics after NHS taught him). There’s still time before the office time. He raised his head and saw the green light. Then, he joined with the crowd to cross the street. However, he just took a few steps when his feet froze on the spot. He saw a man smiling brightly while talking to his friends, his eyes turning crescents. His long and beautiful hair is cut short. His skin is fair. 

“Xiao Yao…” he muttered under his breath and felt his heart stopped. 

He doesn’t know how long has he been frozen in the middle of the road when he heard the traffic enforcer whistling at him and the cars are honking at him, some of the drivers went out of their window to yell curses at him. 

Noticing the disturbance, the crowd turned. And so did Jin Guangyao. He saw a tall and well-built man standing in the middle of the road. He looked like he was frozen in shock. His face is pale and he looked stiff. The crowd started to murmur, talking about the man disrupting the traffic and is an idiot. He suddenly felt stifled. 

He doesn’t know why listening them badmouthing the man he would feel uncomfortable. He looked at the man, then felt his world stopped. Their eyes met. 

Nie Mingjue stared at the man whose eyes are as deep and dark as he had remembered. Then, he saw he was pushed by his friends and then disappeared in the sea of people. The traffic enforcer, finally can’t hold back, pushed him to the side street. He almost lost his balance, but still managed to stand. If this was the last life, he would’ve punched the traffic enforcers and the people wouldn’t curse at him after seeing his bloodthirsty aura. However, this is a different world. He could only go along with the crowd. He went back to his company, dazed. Then, Lan Xichen visited him. 

“Da ge.” He called and walked towards him. 

He didn’t wait for Lan Xichen to sit. “I saw him.” He said. 

Lan Xichen stopped in his track. He knew it was Jin Guangyao Nie Mingjue is talking about. “How… is he?” he asked. 

Nie Mingjue stared at Lan Xichen. “He doesn’t remember even when he saw me.” He said, then added. “I love him.” He told him.  
However, the surprised reaction didn’t appear on Lan Xichen’s face. Instead, he grinned. He spoke, his words made him shocked. “Da ge… finally, you admitted it!” he said, laughing. 

“Eh?” 

Lan Xichen sighed in relief as he turned to him. “Da ge. You should chase A-Yao now!” he told him and pushed him out of his swivel chair. 

“What… wait. What do you mean – “ Nie Mingjue turned to Lan Xichen, puzzled. 

Lan Xichen stopped, noticed the confusion on his face. “I know.” He said. “I already noticed your feelings towards A-Yao… well, actually, I just noticed after I was reborn in this world.” He explained. “Even though you acted mad at A-Yao, you actually don’t hurt him, right?” he asked and smiled, teasing. 

Nie Mingjue felt his face burned. “Well…” he said. 

“That’s why you should chase A-Yao now. Who knows, he’ll find someone – “ 

Nie Mingjue finally can’t hold it in. “Aren’t you in love with him?!” he asked. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide. “What?!” he said, then frowned as if the idea is horrifying. “I only treat A-Yao as a younger brother.” He told him. 

Nie Mingjue frowned, too. “Really?” he said. 

Lan Xichen nodded, sure of his answer. “If not, I would’ve long married A-Yao and make him my cultivation partner.” He told him. “Uncle is always reminding me to marry. A-Yao is just beside me. Yet I didn’t marry him. You think marrying A-Yao hadn’t crossed my mind?” he asked Nie Mingjue. 

“Aren’t you just afraid of losing a close friend?” he asked. 

However, Lan Xichen shook his head. “You don’t understand me well, da ge.” He said, his face serious. “I can marry A-Yao, since I still have you as my friend left. However, I didn’t marry him.” He said. “And… A-Yao already knows of this, that is why he told us we should find a cultivation partner. If he wanted me to be his cultivation partner, he would just directly ask me to be his cultivation partner. He wouldn’t say it that way.” He explained. 

Nie Mingjue fell silent. “… but he knows more about you…” he said. 

“If I lose a friend who knows everything about me because I married him, then I just could make another one… or turn another friend of mine a friend who knows everything about me like the first one.” Lan Xichen said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Nie Mingjue doesn’t have any more to say and just remained silent. “… so he doesn’t love you?” he asked, seeking assurance. 

Lan Xichen smiled. “He doesn’t.” he answered. “Like I said, if he loves me, he would’ve long asked me to marry him. However, he didn’t. it’s not because he knows I don’t love him.” He said and looked at Nie Mingjue’s eyes. “He doesn’t love me. If he loves me, A-Yao won’t waste time and make me fall in love with him immediately. Then ask me to marry him. However, he didn’t.” he said. “Da ge, do you know why?” he asked and looked straight in Nie Mingjue’s eyes. 

As if in a slow motion, everything that happened in their past life swept inside his mind, swirling like the wind, crashing like the waves. 

“A-Yao has someone he already loves.” 

“We should find a cultivation partner!” 

“Da ge…” 

“It’s not me he loves.” 

“… can you be my cultivation partner?” 

He felt his heart stopped when a memory he doesn’t own went inside his head. He groaned in pain and fell on his knees. 

“Da ge… Nie Mingjue…”

“I love you.” 

End 

(A/N: we’re back to present!) 

Towering buildings are filling up the sky, making them unable to see the drifting clouds hovering on their heads. Even the sun was hidden behind the skyscrapers. On the contrary, at the foot of these towering buildings are the bustling people and cars, making the whole city lively. 

A tall and well-built man is walking with the crowd as they crossed the street. Suddenly, his feet stopped and he stared at the familiar man his eyes caught sight. 

How many lives we had and missed. How many lies do you have for me to feed? Nie Mingjue thought as he looked at the beautiful short man not far from him in the middle of the crowd. The man is walking together with some other people. Like he remembered, the man’s smile is so bright and his eyes are lovely crescents. His long and beautiful hair is cut short. However, that just made the man even more beautiful. 

“Xiao Yao…” he called under his breath, a puff of white hair come out of his mouth because of the cold. 

He remembered the first time they met. It’s in this same intersection, and they’re in the middle of the crowd. However, this time won’t never be the same like last time. 

As if hearing him, Jin Guangyao turned and saw him. His deep and dark eyes lit up like the morning sun at dawn and turned crescents like moon. He opened his mouth and raised his hand. “Da ge!” he called and waved. 

Nie Mingjue smiled as he stared at him, watching him break through the crowds to pass and reach him. Xiao Yao… he thought as he remembered the first time they met. It is not in this life, but the last life. However – 

“Xiao Yao.” He called the name he had given him like the first time they had met. 

Jin Guangyao finally reached him and raised his head to look at him. “Da ge!” he smiled brightly at him. 

Nie Mingjue stared at him for a long time, memorizing every part of his face. – they may have met in their last life, but they will end up together in this life. He will never see that back he had always seen in his last life. This life, he will always wake up seeing the face of the man he loves. 

“Xiao Yao…” he called as he raised his hand and touched Jin Guangyao’s cheek, brushing off the snow. 

Flashback 

“Da ge…” Lan Xichen called, worried, as he helped him up. 

“Xichen.” He called as he made heavy breaths, his chest heaving up and down. “I will chase him.” He said. “I vow to make him mine! This time, without fail!” he looked at Lan Xichen, his eyes resolute.

Lan Xichen nodded, then smiled. “I’ll give you the address where A-Yao lives.” He told him. Lan and Jiang Company being a security company is just a front. Their actual work is to find the people that has their past life and help them integrate into this world. Thus, Lan Xichen would know where Jin Guangyao lives. The Nie Company joined them recently as a cooperation. 

After having Jin Guangyao’s address, he immediately went to where he is. And he finally found him, the second time in this second life of theirs. 

Jin Guangyao’s eyes went wide when he saw him standing outside the door after he rang the doorbell. “Aren’t you… the man from this morning…” he said, shocked. 

Nie Mingjue stared at him, memorizing his face. It’s the same as from their last life. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he remembered he doesn’t know what to say. More like, he still hasn’t thought of what to say. 

Jin Guangyao noticed his bothered expression. He invited him inside. “So… what brings you here?” he asked as he motioned for him to sit. “Do… you know me?” he asked as he poured water to the glass.

Nie Mingjue immediately nodded and turned to him. “Yes.” He answered. He was about to add something, but fell silent again. What will I say? That I like him? That I want to marry him? He thought. 

Jin Guangyao stared at Nie Mingjue, not speaking either. Silence fell upon them. 

“Who are you?” Jin Guangyao asked. 

Nie Mingjue raised his head and looked at him. “I – “ he said, then stopped after seeing the familiar smiling face of Jin Guangyao. He fell silent. “I’m Nie Mingjue.” He answered, then added. “I know you…” he said, his voice low. “… from a friend.” He told him. 

Hurt passed Jin Guangyao’s eyes. Da ge… he thought. He actually knows him. He knows, ever since their eyes met that time. Da ge… he thought as he looked at Nie Mingjue. “I see.” He said and forced a smile. “I am busy right now. We can talk with your friend later.” He told him, intending for him to leave. I can’t be in the same space with the man I love who doesn’t even know I love him. He thought and walked towards the door and opened it, motioning for him to leave. 

Nie Mingjue’s eyes went wide, shocked. Wha… he thought, then paused. Right. He balled his fists. Right now, he doesn’t know me. I’m… a stranger to him. Why am I so impulsive! He thought and closed his eyes tight as he stood up and walked towards the door. He took a deep breath to calm his raging heart that’s in pain. “Then… I’ll leav – “ he said and looked at him. However, his pupils shrank and his heart sank when he saw Jin Guangyao is crying. 

“*sob. Da ge…” Jin Guangyao called, crying. “Why are you still like this?” he asked, grievance in his voice. “You’re so dense!” he said, his face red from crying. His face is filled with tears. “You’re stupid - !”

“Yes. I am stupid.” Nie Mingjue said as he stared at Jin Guangyao’s face, standing in front of him, frozen. 

“Idiot!” 

“Yes. I’m an idiot.” 

“Bast – “ Jin Guangyao stopped when he finally realized Nie Mingjue is speaking to him. He turned, wide-eyed, only to be greeted by Nie Mingjue’s serious face. It’s the same serious expression as always. However, right this moment, he felt there is something different. He got his answer when Nie Mingjue raised his hands and cupped his face. 

Then his lips met his. 

Flashback 

“Haven’t I told you not to call me that?” Nie Mingjue said, frowning, as he cupped Jin Guangyao’s face.

Jin Guangyao felt his face went red. “Da ge…” he called, then stopped. He looked at Nie Mingjue’s stern face and laughed. “Da ge~” he called as he tiptoed and wrapped his arms around Nie Mingjue’s neck. “I have been calling you this, from last life and… in bed.” He whispered and shyly looked away.

Nie Mingjue froze, then stared at Jin Guangyao’s blushing face. His lips curved as he remembered that time they confessed. From standing by the door, they kissed and unclothed each other then went straight to the bed. Finally, they felt each other, skin to skin… he held Jin Guangyao’s arm and slid his hand until he reached his left hand that’s on his nape. …feeling each other’s heart and their heart that reverberated on their chest as they cling to each other, their hearts uniting together with their body’s union… he held Jin Guangyao’s hand and interlocked their fingers, their rings glistened. 

“I love you.” He told him as he stared at his eyes, the same words he said as the both of them climaxed on the bed, him on top of Jin Guangyao, tasting the pleasure and ecstasy of finally being in each other’s arms. 

Jin Guangyao’s eyes widened, then he smiled. Like every time, his deep and dark eyes turned into crescents and his lips curved in a bright smile. However, right now, he looked radiant. “Da ge… I love you, too.” He said as he met Nie Mingjue’s lips. Right here, right now, they will never feel regret, pain and disappointment ever again. 

“Merry Christmas – “ Nie Mingjue said as he held his cheek. “ – Xiao Yao, my wife. You are the best gift I ever have.” He said as the snow fell like rain around them, blessing them a new chapter in this life. 

“Merry Christmas… my husband. You’re the only best gift I will have.” Jin Guangyao said and smiled, staring at Nie Mingjue’s handsome face. 

In the last life, their life began. In this life, they will have their happy ending. 

Extra: 

In a white expensive car on the second lane, a man in a blue suit is sitting on the driver’s seat while a man in a purple suit is seated beside him. 

Lan Xichen smiled as he watched Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao kiss. “Finally…” he said and sighed in relief. 

Jiang Cheng looked at him, then the couple. “What ‘finally’?” he asked, staring at the couple while they were being yelled at by the traffic enforced. “Finally your heart stop being broken?” he asked as the cars finally moved. They passed by them as they walked to the side street and go away. 

“Hm? No.” Lan Xichen answered as he drives his car. “I meant, finally, A-Yao and da ge have their happy ending.” He said, then paused. He glanced at Jiang Cheng before a smile formed his handsome face. “I wonder when will my happy ending comes, though…” he said and grinned when Jiang Cheng turned to him with a red face. 

“Wha – “ Jiang Cheng said, stunned speechless at Lan Xichen’s shamelessness. They had just established their relationship not long ago. “Stop the car! I’ll give you your end!” he said and frowned as he crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen’s brows rose, his smile became brighter. “Okay.” He said and obediently parked the car on the roadside. 

Jiang Cheng stilled. He’s this obedient? He thought, surprised, when the car was finally parked. He looked at Lan Xichen and saw his smile. Suddenly, he felt something bad is going to happen. He looked at him suspiciously as he moved his body back in the narrow seat when he saw Lan Xichen is approaching him. “W-what are you doing?” he asked as his back finally hit the door of the car. 

“You told me you’d give me my end.” Lan Xichen said. “Then, I’ll give you happiness.” His handsome face stopped an inch away from Jiang Cheng’s, their nose rubbed each other. “I’ll do you.” He said as he crossed the distance and kissed Jiang Cheng. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide, then he smiled as he looked at Lan Xichen’s eyes that’re also looking at him. His eyes are overflowing with love. Fine… he thought as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. I’ll trust you my heart this time. He thought and closed his eyes, immersing himself in their kiss. 

Wanyin… Lan Xichen thought as he held Jiang Cheng by his back and reclined the seat to help Jiang Cheng lie down. “I will never betray your heart.” He told him and touched Jiang Cheng’s flushed cheeks. 

And so their first time… happened the next day because Jiang Cheng’s phone rang, and the call is coming from Yu Ziyuan, asking him to bring Lan Xichen home. The two could only look at each other helplessly and fixed their self.

“Merry Christmas, Wanyin.” Lan Xichen said and kissed him in the forehead. Then, he lovingly stared at his face. 

Jiang Cheng’s hands in his button stopped and turned to Lan Xichen. Then, he smiled. “Merry Christmas – “ he said and raised his chin to kiss him on the lips. “ – Lan Huan.” He said. 

XXX Airport. 

A tall and handsome man looking like a model walked out of the arrival area and looked around the airport. “Finally…” he said as he took off his sunglasses. “… I’m home.” Lan Wangji said. 

He went straight to the Lan residence to greet his uncle and brother.

(A/N: sorry, Wangji, but your brother will be on the Jiang residence XD) 

Extra: 

How long should one wait until they meet their fated lover? How long should one wait until they meet them again? How long should… I wait… until I see you again? Xue Yang thought as he stared at the sky above him. Xiao Xingchen… he thought as he closes his eyes, feeling his life fading away. 

Xue Yang… Xiao Xingchen thought as he sat on the bench and looked at the sky. I wonder… if I could correct your thoughts this time… I will show you… how wrong you are on what you think about us, humans…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... the ships I made in this Modern AU ff of mine each will have their own chapter.


	11. Restart - XY x XXC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Xingchen hated Xue Yang so much that, after he died, he carried his hate until he was reborn. He gotten the chance to live again and was reunited with Song Lan and A-Qing in this new and unfamiliar world. He thought his life would become peaceful once again. However, it was once again disturbed by the same person. 
> 
> His hate resurfaced as he stared at the hatefully familiar face. But, an incident occurred, shaking his views. And would make him reevaluate his prejudice towards Xue Yang in this new life.

How long should one wait until they meet their fated lover? How long should one wait until they meet them again? How long should… I wait… until I see you again? Xue Yang thought as he stared at the sky above him. Xiao Xingchen… he thought as he closes his eyes, feeling his life fading away. 

Xue Yang… Xiao Xingchen thought as he sat on the bench and looked at the sky. I wonder… if I could correct your thoughts this time… I will show you… how wrong you are on what you think about us, humans…   
..............

“Xingchen.” 

Xiao Xingchen raised his head when he heard Song Lan’s voice. Song Lan is standing before him, a basket full of vegetables and meat in his hand. 

A-Qing is standing behind him, peeking her head out to look at him (XXC). “Daozhang?” she sweetly called, her voice puzzled when she saw he’s in a daze. 

Xiao Xingchen felt the familiar yet unfamiliar presence. However, it wasn’t Song Lan but Xue Yang who’s standing before him. He pressed his lips tight as he balled his fists. He had gotten used to living a life with Xue Yang that he still hasn’t forgotten it, and instead… missed it. Even in this new life of theirs. He lied to me. He deceived me. He killed Zichen, and forced me to my death. He thought as he raised his hand to feel his closed eyes. Since he had given his eyes to Song Lan in their previous life, he is still blind in this life, despite Song Lan’s eyes in this life isn’t his (XXC) anymore. His (XXC) eyes just lost its function to see in this life. 

Why can’t I forget him? He thought, referring to Xue Yang. He made my life miserable… I hated him. I hated him so much this hate is still here. He pressed his chest tight. However, I have been living with Zichen and A-Qing here for many years. Yet… I still can’t forget him… 

“Xingchen.” Song Lan called. 

Xiao Xingchen felt Song Lan took his hand. He flinched, then slapped Song Lan’s hand away. This shocked them three. “I – “ he said, his lips and body trembling as he curled his fingers. Why? He thought. “I’m sorry…” he said as he hung down his head. 

Song Lan lowered his hand. His face is serious as he just hummed a response. He told A-Qing to help him cook their food and then went inside their house, leaving Xiao Xingchen outside. A-Qing saw his expression is off. “Song ge. What’s wrong with daozhang?” she asked. 

The knife Song Lan is holding almost fell. He didn’t answer and just began to slice the vegetables. Damn Xue Yang. He thought as he imagined Xue Yang’s face the one he is chopping. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he hacked the meat into pieces. A-Qing watched him in confusion, then washed the vegetables herself. It’s not that she forgotten Xue Yang. Just that, her memories is slowly coming back to her after they all woke up in this unfamiliar world. 

However, their resentment towards Xue Yang were too strong their memories immediately came back to them. On the other hand, A-Qing doesn’t personally know Xue Yang until she met him in the Yi City. And so, her memories lagged. 

“Don’t mind it.” He just told A-Qing. Xue Yang… he thought as he held the knife tighter. Their life had been peaceful all this time in this new world.   
He hopes they stays like this and wouldn’t meet Xue Yang. 

……………..

Xiao Xingchen’s unease had reached its peak. He asked for a leave in the school he is teaching using the Braille system. He wandered aimlessly and unknowingly reached a park. He can hear the children’s laughter like music in his ears. He smiled, feeling his body completely relaxed, as he sat on the bench near him. 

“Hey. Let’s go play!” a child about 10 years old called to a child quietly sitting alone in the corner. When the child didn’t answer, he grabbed him. “Hey. I said let’s play - !” 

“Don’t touch me!” the child answered, his face emotionless as he glanced at the child that had just pulled him. He whisked his hand to free himself. He ignored them and sat quietly on the sandbox again. 

The children looked at each other, then shrugged. They didn’t force him anymore and continued playing. Xiao Xingchen felt the presence of the child. The child was just silently sitting not far from him. Even if they were reborn in this new world, their soul could still perceive a lot of things since they were cultivators. This helped him much as a blind person. 

He quietly walked towards the child and bend over. He kindly smiled. “Hey. Why are you sitting alone here?” he asked. 

The child looked at him. He saw a blind man was talking to him. “Don’t talk to me. You’re a blind person.” He said. 

Xiao Xingchen was taken aback. What a brat! He exclaimed in his mind. A-Qing is sweet when he and Song Lan found her in the orphanage with the help of the Lan, Jing, Jin and Nie clans. (A/N: I already explained their nature of work in the earlier chapters.) He maintained his smile. “What’s wrong if I am blind?” he asked as he squatted in front of the child. 

The child stared at the blind person before him. “They can’t see things.” He answered. 

Hearing the answer, Xiao Xingchen fell silent. Even though he knew it was just a child who said those words, yet he can’t help but felt stabbed in his heart. That’s right. I am blind – both in body and heart. I can’t see, but my heart also can’t see a person’s nature. 

This is why he was deceived by Xue Yang. He bitterly smiled and stood up. He pushed his hand on the ground to help himself up. However, just as he raised his hand it touched the child. He felt his soul stirred and his body trembled. He sharply turned to the child even though he can’t see. He is - ! he thought, the alarms in his mind are all gone off. 

He felt his heart beating madly on his chest as he grabbed the child’s hand. He felt his heart sank and his body lost its energy when he felt that the child is missing a finger – exactly Xue Yang’s missing finger. His hands holding the child’s hands shook and he weakly let go of the child’s hands. 

This child… is Xue Yang. 

Change 

Xiao Xingchen stared at the child. Even though he can’t see, his image of Xue Yang before he lost his eyes remained. Adding to the face that Xue Yang lived with him for a long time, deceiving him… he could feel himself almost exploding in anger. “Xue… Yang…” he called, his voice shaking. 

Xue Yang raised his head and looked at the blind man whose face had gotten pale. “Why do you know my name?” he asked. 

Xiao Xingchen felt his blood gone cold and his body froze. What… he said as he moved his head to face Xue Yang. He… doesn’t remember? He thought. He doesn’t remember?! He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. How dare he can’t remember?! All those things he did… killing Zichen… killing the innocent people… the Chang clan… and A-Qing! He even driven me to kill myself. 

And now he’s telling me he can’t remember?! He thought, his chest heaved up and down in anger. How did I know his name?! How can I forget a murderer’s name?! he thought. If he only had eyes, he would murderously glare at the child. He can forget, but I can’t! he thought as he bit his lip it bled. All these time he had bottled up his emotions… now he can let them all exposed. 

Xue Yang’s forehead knotted as he looked at the scary expression of the man before him. However, it doesn’t affect him. There’s nothing scarier than one’s heart. He thought and lowered his head as he looked at insects on the ground. He watched them as they trampled each other. 

Yes… it’s one’s heart that is the scariest. One might look at you with hate but have a heart of merciful. One the other hand, one might smile at you but have a wicked heart of planning to kill you. Humans are weak, but can be vile in the blink of an eye. It’s not their face that’s scary since that could be a mask they are wearing. 

It’s not their mind that is dangerous since it could change, in accordance to the real danger that is their heart. That is why it’s the heart that matters. It can make you go from good to bad in just a second. 

“What are you doing?! Let me go!” 

“You slut! How dare you play around with other men?!” 

“I am not!” 

“You lie!” 

“It’s because you’re violent! You always beat me up - !” 

“Mom! Dad! Stop - !” 

“Now you said it! I can’t satisfy you, right?!”

“Yes! As if you’re also not cheating on me!” 

“Because you’re too nagging and boring, bitch!” 

“Mom… dad…” 

“Ouch! What – you brat! Stop that!” 

“Look at the fruit you carried on your womb!” 

“He got it from your violence!” 

“I’ll kill you two!” 

Xiao Xingchen froze when he heard the words of a family not far from them. “No…” he said, wanting to stop them from hurting the child. However, he was rooted on the ground after his emotions gone wild. 

“You want to stop them?” he heard Xue Yang said. “Even if you stop them now, you can’t stop them tomorrow. And they were like that since who knows when. Haha.” The child laughed. 

Xiao Xingchen can’t speak. He felt like his tongue was caught. What should he say? 

However, the smile on Xue Yang’s face disappeared. “We may think we are right judging from the woman’s point of view that she was being cheated by her husband who was in the wrong.” He said. “However, the husband may think he is right since the woman also cheated on him.” He looked at Xiao Xingchen who was rooted on the spot. “How about their child? He always sees his mother crying, and so he cries when he feels he is wronged. However, he throws things at them and think he is right since his father also throws things to his mother who wronged his father. Tell me – “ he said and smiled at Xiao Xingchen, even if he knows the man is blind. “ – who is right? Who is wrong?” he asked. “Was it the woman? Was it the man? Was it the child?” he asked. “That is why you have no right to judge, nor say something to a child like me.” He said and frowned as he glared at Xiao Xingchen. “Especially that you are blind. You can’t see everything.” He said and left Xiao Xingchen. 

Xiao Xingchen just helplessly let Xue Yang walk away. After some time and his cellphone rang. He answered the call. “Sir Xiao.” It was Lan Xichen’s voice, the head of the four clans. His usually gentle voice now serious. 

“… you knew about Xue Yang.” Xiao Xingchen said. 

“Yes.” Lan Xichen had always been honest. “We deliberately hid it from you since he was still a child. We already confirmed that he doesn’t have his memories yet.” He explained. “We… also don’t know how to deal with your matters, so we let fate make you two meet. We apologize.” He said and sighed.

Xiao Xingchen didn’t answer. “Young master Lan.” He called after a while. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I ask for a favor?” he asked. 

“Anything.”   
…………………………………

Song Lan almost dropped the plate when he saw Xiao Xingchen is pulling a child that looked like Xue Yang. No – it is Xue Yang! “Xing… chen. What are you doing?!” he asked when he looked at Xiao Xingchen’s calm face while Xue Yang’s face is emotionless. “Xingchen…” he helplessly called when he saw Xiao Xingchen’s face. 

Xiao Xingchen purself his trembling lips. However, before he could speak, he heard A-Qing’s voice. “Daozhang! Who’s that?” she asked and looked at Xue Yang. 

Xiao Xingchen froze before he took a deep breath. He faced in Song Lan’s direction. “I’ve adopted him.” He answered.

The moon can’t be seen in the sky, the cold night wind is biting their skin. However, Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen didn’t mind it as they sat across each other. 

“Xingchen.” Song Lan called. 

“… he doesn’t have his memories.” Xiao Xingchen answered.

“I know.” Song Lan said. “Why did you take him in?” he asked. 

Xiao Xingchen raised his head and looked at Song Lan. “Zichen…” he called. “A paper that has already dyed back cannot be used anymore.” He said. “However, what if we can stop the paper from being dyed?” he asked. 

Song Lan’s hand paused from taking the cup. “Xingchen…” he called, understood what Xiao Xingchen meant.

“Zichen.” He called and looked at Song Lan. “A child misguided can kill his parents.” He said. “However, if a child can be guided right, he will definitely be filial to them. I – “ he said. “ – I want to raise Xue Yang.” He told him.

Song Lan clenched his fists. However, he didn’t berate his friend, nor accepted his friend’s request. He remained on the neutral side as he watched Xiao Xingchen let Xue Yang live with them. A-Qing was very happy at first since she had a playmate. He pulls Xue Yang along with her as they started their school. Song Lan had expected for Xiao Xingchen to regret his actions. However, as he watched Xiao Xingchen’s smile, and Xue Yang’s normal behavior, he finally accepted. After all, this Xue Yang didn’t harm them. 

This arrangement lasted until A-Qing finally have all her memories. She cried and wanted to berate Xiao Xingchen, however she can’t since she loved (not romantically) Xiao Xingchen very much. She can only complain to Song Lan in private. However, Song Lan can’t concede to her request of separating Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang apart. After all, the depressed Xiao Xingchen before had disappeared and Xiao Xingchen became better – albeit that it was the same person who made the man depressed and happy. 

Xiao Xingchen also wasn’t insensitive. Noticing A-Qing’s change, he arranged an apartment for Xue Yang to live in since Xue Yang is now in their college. A-Qing, as a girl, needed to be watched more than Xue Yang. And so, Xue Yang was finally separated from them – except Xiao Xingchen. It was like a chick’s imprinting. It would stick to whoever it first saw after it was born. Xiao Xingchen managed to change Xue Yang’s view of life. And so the two continued to interact with each other. 

Until the long dreaded moment happened. Xue Yang finally got his memories. He began to avoid Xiao Xingchen. Xiao Xingchen noticed, but still didn’t discover that Xue Yang had his memories. 

And so, he went to Xue Yang’s apartment and asked him. 

“You can only be blind.” Xue Yang’s cold voice said. “This life… and last life.” He said and looked at Xiao Xingchen. “Daozhang.” 

Xiao Xingchen froze and felt his blood became cold. He sharply turned to Xue Yang. However, as what Xue Yang said, he is blind. And so he can’t see Xue Yang’s pained expression. “Xue Yang – “ he called. 

However, Xue Yang looked away. “Leave.” He said and closed the door on him. 

“Xue Yang!” Xiao Xingchen called as he knocked. “Xue Yang! Talk to me!” he called. However, he got no response from Xue Yang. His tears fell. “… Xiao (little) Yang…” he called.

Xue Yang, leaning on the door as he listens to Xiao Xingchen’s cries, froze when he heard what Xiao Xingchen called him. “Daozhang…” he called under his breath as he fell on his knees. “… I’m sorry…” he cried on his knees, suppressing his sobs. The reason why he deceived Xiao Xingchen… the reason why he wanted for Xiao Xingchen to live again… the reason why he begged Wei Wuxian… it was all because he had fallen in love with Xiao Xingchen. Last life… and in this life… he had fallen in love in the same person twice. However, this time, he didn’t dare to deceive him anymore… except in his feelings. 

He hated Xiao Xingchen. He felt he’s a hypocrite, acting all righteous and punishing those who were in the wrong. And so he tested until where can Xiao Xingchen remain pure. He didn’t expect… the man would remain pure until the end. 

He ended himself (XXC) instead of ending him (XY). It was the biggest miscalculation in his (XY) life. And he regretted it so much he wanted to die. And he did (die). However, he was reborn. And then he met the man again. Only… the man appeared in his life, intruded in his life, changed his life, and now… he became this weak. 

Daozhang… I hate you… for making me weak against you. 

Days after that, Xue Yang didn’t see Xiao Xingchen again. He thought that the man gave up. He felt both happy and disappointed. Happy since the man won’t bother him since he (XY) can’t handle the guilt he feels every time he sees him (XXC). Disappointed since he really cannot see the man again. This is for the best. He thought as he cheered himself. 

However, he didn’t expect to see Xiao Xingchen again. He was stupefied he can’t speak. The other didn’t speak, either, and so he felt relieved. He wanted to send the man away again, however, his feelings won and so he let the man inside. Like that, they lived together again. They didn’t talk about their last life, and so the atmosphere is harmonious. 

But, Xue Yang can’t let things like this. He doesn’t want to live in deception even though he knows the other man is aware. And so, he started to act cold towards Xiao Xingchen. 

Xiao Xingchen opened the door and heard the sound of TV. He then heard the sound of soft breathing. He smiled as he walked towards the sofa, only to slip and fell on Xue Yang who's been sleeping on it. 

"Hm, - ?" Xue Yang said, sleepy. He opened his eyes and rubbed it, then saw Xiao Xingchen who fell on his arms. He felt his face went red and immediately helped Xiao Xingchen up. "Sir – " he said as he sat properly on the sofa.

Xiao Xingchen chuckled as he sat beside Xue Yang. "I thought I already told you to call me 'daozhang'." He told him, his voice gentle.

Xue Yang froze. His face immediately went serious. "... I don't want to." He said and looked away. Silence fell between them. It’s time to finally clear things between them. "You took me in this time to correct my mistakes." he said after a while. "Thank you." He said and looked away even if he knows Xiao Xingchen can't see him. He doesn’t want to live in life of deception. Not again, not ever. 

Xiao Xingchen froze. He lowered his head. "... I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes again." he said after a while. "Xue Yang..." he called, feeling his heart leapt when he said the child's name. In their past life, he'd never said the name aside from calling it with full of hate. Now... he thought as he raised his head to face Xue Yang. At this moment, he regrets his blind state. His memory of Xue Yang was filled with hate. Now… he badly wanted to see him again – now that his feeling of hate turned to entirely something else. 

The reason why he was depressed… why he can’t forget… it’s because he missed him. It wasn’t because of hate. But because – he had fallen in love with the guy. For two years interacting without hate and prejudice…

Xue Yang didn't answer. Xiao Xingchen felt the sofa moved. Xue Yang left his side. He (XXC) felt his heart sank, feeling a sense of loss. He lowered his head. He heard the door opened, then closed. Xue Yang left. He left him (XXC). 

His tears fell and he buried his face on the sofa. He didn’t notice when had he fallen asleep. 

......

"Xingchen. What's wrong?" Song Lan asked when he saw Xiao Xingchen is just silent as they walk home. "Is it Xue Yang again?" he asked. 

It’s been days since he left Xue Yang’s home. He thought of giving the guy time to think again. And so he came back to Song Lan and stayed there. A-Qing is now living in her university dormitory. 

Xiao Xingchen felt his heart leapt and his face went red. "That's – " he said, didn't continue. Song Lan stopped and looked at Xiao Xingchen. Xiao Xingchen stopped, too, and turned. "Zizhen?" he called.

Song Lan pondered for a moment and looked at Xiao Xingchen. "Xingchen... tell me honestly." He said, his face serious. "Are you in love with Xue Yang?" he asked. He saw how Xiao Xingchen turned to stone for a second before he went red from the roots of his hair and up to his neck. I was right. He thought and sighed. He noticed how his friend greatly changed the moment they met Xue Yang in this life again. 

"W-w-wh – " Xiao Xingchen said, red from head to toe. "I - ! I'm not!" he finally said. "I – I 'm just sad because I raised him and now he's away – " he said, but his face just went redder. His words sound obviously empty.

Song Lan smiled and patted Xiao Xingchen's head which surprised the other. "Go." He told him. 

Xiao Xingchen stopped, then he felt his chest became lighter. He actually knew his friend already noticed his behavior. No need for any more denials. He loves Xue Yang, which is a great contrast looking from their last life. Song Lan knew of this, yet in the end he didn’t oppose his friend. He can see that Xue Yang changed so much in this life under Xiao Xingchen’s guidance. “Thank you, Zichen.” He told him. He immediately went to where Xue Yang lives. "Xue Yang – " he called as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Xue Yang went out. Xiao Xingchen held his breath, feeling that familiar presence that stuck with him. At first, they were enemies. Then, they became friends for two years because of deception. Now… he felt his heart beating wildly. He greatly missed him… 

He was about to speak when Xue Yang cut him off. His word made his heart sank. "Sir." Xue Yang said. "What brings you here?" he asked, his voice lack emotion.

Xiao Xingchen was at loss of words. He felt a sword stabbed his chest. "... why are you mad?" he asked. "... you're the one who hurt me in the past, so why are you mad?" he asked as he lowered his head. Finally, he voiced out his resentment towards the person who caused his previous life to be miserable and end in tragedy. 

Xue Yang looked at him. His eyes went wide when he saw Xiao Xingchen is crying. He opened his mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Daozhang… he thought, feeling his ehart being squeezed tight it’s hard to breathe. He let the door open and went inside. 

"Why... why do you still hate me? *sob I should be the one hating you – " Xiao Xingchen said and raised his head to look at Xue Yang. But, he knew he'd never see him – he's blind. Seems like... I'm still 'blind' in this life. He thought. "Xue Yang..." he called and lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes. "Do you really hate me?" he asked. 

Xue Yang, who was about to leave, stopped. 

"Can't you forgive me even in this life?" he asked and looked at him. "Xue Yang..." he called, pain in his voice. He's the one who hurt me so I should be the one hating him. I am hurt again, but this time... why can't I hate him? He thought. There's only one reason. "I love you." He said. Yes. It's because he has fallen in love with him. He realized, if only he met Xue Yang early in their past life, the child won't grow up and twisted. The child's fate wouldn't be miserable. Yet... they didn't. They met each other all too late.

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called as he walked towards Xiao Xingchen. 

Xiao Xingchen was about to say something when he felt something feather-light and cotton-soft touched his lips. He felt his heart leapt and his heart skipped a beat. Ah... this must be – he thought, feeling his face burning. 

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called under his breath. "Why must you be this kind...?" he asked as he fell on his knees before Xiao Xingchen. "I... caused you pain so much in our past life. Why must you... still help me...?" he asked and lowered his head. He didn't notice he's already crying. "Why must you turn me soft like this...? *sob why?" he asked.

Xiao Xingchen smiled as he raised his hands and cupped Xue Yang's face. Even if he can't see, but his heart can see clearly. Just as he thought, he felt Xue Yang's cheeks are damp. The child is crying. "I don't want you to suffer like what you have in the past." He answered. "I deeply regret... we haven't met each other before our tragedy happened." he said and pulled Xue Yang in his embrace. "I don't want for it all to happen again. But... I am thankful for it." he said and caressed Xue Yang's cheeks as he wiped his tears. "If that didn't happen, I won't realize everything and have this chance that's given to us turn into a waste." He said. "If we haven't met each other... if we haven't hated each other... how can we realize everything if we are not hurt?" he asked. "Meetings lead to partings; partings lead to new meetings... hate was born from pain, and pain teaches us how to love right next time, this time – " he said as he kissed his (XY) forehead. " – it's our time." He told him and smiled as he bumped his forehead to his forehead.

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called as he stared at Xiao Xingchen's peaceful face. "You really not hate me?" he asked.

"No." Xiao Xingchen answered.

"So you love me?"

"Yes – " Xiao Xingchen answered, then stopped. His face went red and he turned to Xue Yang. "You - !" he said and frowned when he heard Xue Yang chuckled. But, he smiled. "Yes." He answered.

A bright smile was on Xue Yang's lips as he stared at Xiao Xingchen. His eyes that's full of hate and loating before as he looked at Xiao Xingchen now filled with light and hope... and love. "Daozhang..." he called as he held Xiao Xingchen's hands. "I love you, too." He told him.

Xiao Xingcheng went red from head to toe even if he already expected it. He looked away, then nodded. "M-mn." He said, but a wide smile is on his face.

"Daozhang..." Xue Yang called as he ran his hand on Xiao Xingchen's smooth and fair skin. "... we've been living under one roof for years... you should know how long I held myself back all this time – " he said and grinned as he looked at Xiao Xingchen.

"Hm? Mn! Wah!" Xiao Xingchen said when Xue Yang suddenly kissed him and then pushed him down the sofa. "Xue Yang! What're you - ?!" he asked, surprised, his face red. He felt his face went redder when he felt Xue Yang's hands are inside his clothes and touching him. He felt steam went out of his head because of how hot his face is. "X-X-Xue Yang..." he called, his voice shaky but excited.

"Daozhang... you should know how I feel about you..." Xue Yang said as he started to unbutton Xiao Xingchen's shirt. "I'm sorry if I can't hold back for our first time – " he said as he went top of him.  
Before Xiao Xingche could react, he devoured his lips. Xiao Xingchen's cries and moans are buried on this throat since Xue Yang won't ever let go of those lips. Tonight... will be a long but hot night of pleasure for the both of them.

(A/N: ahhhhhhh!!!! XueXiao forever!!!! <3) 

Extra: 

Song Lan sighed as he looked around the empty house. “A-Qing is living in her dormitory. Xingchen is now living in Xue Yang’s apartment.” He said, then sighed. He’s left alone. “Should I get a tenant?” he asked. 

He heard someone knocked on the open door. He turned and saw someone standing outside, looking around yet his eyes are polite. 

“Excuse me – “ Wen Ning called, shy and nervous. He paused when he saw Song Lan standing inside. His eyes lit up and he smiled as he called the other. “Sir Song!” he remembered him from their last life – though they fought that time. 

Song Lan froze as he looked at that brightly smiling face. Ah – he thought when he felt his heart leapt. “I guess I should get a boyfriend instead.” He said and smiled as he walked towards Wen Ning who’s unknowingly been tagged as someone’s potential boyfriend. “What can I do for you?” he asked. 

“I am looking for a house to rent.” Wen Ning answered. “Will it be okay if I’d rent here? It’s near where I’m interning and the environment is nice…” he said as he looked at the welcoming house. 

The future landlord Song Lan is more than welcoming. “Sure.” He said and smiled. 

Wen Ning’s face brightened. “Thank you!” he said. 

Song Lan nodded. Not only rent, I’ll make you stay with me for a lifetime. He thought as he led the rabbit Wen Ning inside him - the wolf, his den.

(A/N: ahhhhh…. I’m blushing. I didn’t know Song Lan can be this shameless XD)


	12. Anew – Song Lan x Wen Ning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Song Lan opened his eyes in this new and unfamiliar world, he already knew. He lived his life with one regret – never telling Xiao Xingchen of his feelings. However, when he met Xiao Xingchen again in this world, he can’t muster up his courage once again. And, he created another regret: letting Xiao Xingchen be taken away by Xue Yang. 
> 
> The moment he let go of Xiao Xingchen is the moment he let go of his feelings towards him. However, just as he was about to start his life in peace, someone knocked on his door – and knocked on his life, and heart. It was Wen Ning. 
> 
> Should he let himself continue to live in regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: uhm… yeah. This is really a rare ship. But! XXC died and XY died, SL died but once again lived. And so XXC should be with XY. XD just like NMJ died and JGY died, but LXC lived. And so JGY should be with NMJ. Jk~ I hope you’ll enjoy this one ^_^ this is the second ship of the Yi City arc! Coincidence that WN also came into the Yi City, so this other ship SongNing makes it perfect ^_^)

Feelings cannot be dictated by anybody. Whether to be hurt or to feel gratified, you cannot impose your feelings towards other people. Most especially… love. You love the other but the other doesn’t necessarily have to love you back. But, what’s the biggest thing you shouldn’t do, is not to confess to the other your feelings towards them. 

Being a coward doesn’t get you anywhere, since you’ll forever remain on that single place. To be brave, you have to stop being a coward. If you won’t be brave, you’ll forever be a coward. 

“Xingchen…” Song Lan muttered as he looked at the bright sky. He’s leaning on the window frame. It’s as if he’s seeing Xiao Xingchen’s face painted on the clear blue sky. He smiled, neither happy nor sad. He just shook his head and sighed as he looked around the empty house. “A-Qing is living in her dormitory. Xingchen is now living in Xue Yang’s apartment.” He said, then sighed. He’s left alone. “Should I get a tenant?” he asked. 

He heard someone knocked on the open door. He turned and saw someone standing outside, looking around yet his eyes are polite. “Excuse me – “ Wen Ning called, shy and nervous. He paused when he saw Song Lan standing inside. His eyes lit up and he smiled as he called the other. “Sir Song!” he remembered him from their last life – though they fought that time. 

Song Lan froze as he looked at that brightly smiling face. Ah – he thought when he felt his heart leapt. “I guess I should get a boyfriend instead.” He said and smiled as he walked towards Wen Ning who’s unknowingly been tagged as someone’s potential boyfriend. “What can I do for you?” he asked. 

“I am looking for a house to rent.” Wen Ning answered. “Will it be okay if I’d rent here? It’s near where I’m interning and the environment is nice…” he said as he looked at the welcoming house. 

The future landlord Song Lan is more than welcoming. “Sure.” He said and smiled. 

Wen Ning’s face brightened. “Thank you!” he said. 

Song Lan nodded. Not only rent, I’ll make you stay with me for a lifetime. He thought as he led the rabbit Wen Ning inside him the wolf’s den. 

Song Lan smiled as he walked inside the house, leading Wen Ning inside. The memories of when he first woke up in this unfamiliar world flashed in his mind. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw an unfamiliar ceiling. It’s entirely different than the usual dark ceiling filled with stars he sees before he closes his eyes. Yes. He was a walking corpse before, and he’s staying in the wilderness as he continued to act as a cultivator, who is actually far from a cultivator anymore. When he opened his eyes again and saw this strange place, he knew. He had finally exhausted his life as a corpse. Before he ‘died’, Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing’s soul already left the world. He was both happy and sad. Happy since he can follow them to the next world they’ll go to. Sad, since he’s leaving the world they met and created memories – even if it were all painful memories. 

Then, he died and was reincarnated in this world. He died with just one regret – not telling Xiao Xingchen of his feelings. So, he decided. This time, he was given another chance to live again, he will confess his feelings to him. However, a big change had happened in this life of theirs. He was united with Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing. But, things weren’t the same as before. 

Xiao Xingchen became gloomy. He thought it was because of the tragedy that befell them in their last time. However, it actually wasn’t that. It was because of the person who caused them three’s tragedy. Then, he thought Xiao Xingchen was like that because he wants to take revenge on Xue Yang. How stupid he was.  
Xiao Xingchen actually fell in love with Xue Yang. 

“Zichen… if a dog can be trained, the child can be, too. Xue Yang has no parents to raise him, and so he became like that. I – “ Xiao Xingchen said after he adopted Xue Yang. “ – I realized that in our last life. he became twisted because he has no one to guide him in life. This time, I will set his life straight. I will guide him and raise him for him to become a good person.” He told him. 

But, daozhang… Song Lan thought and grimaced. You may have set Xue Yang’s life straight, but his heart you’ve bent. He sighed as he shook his head. The moment he let go of Xiao Xingchen, in this life, he knew there’d be no other chance he can tell his feelings to Xiao Xingchen. He’ll forever bring this feeling he has towards his best friend to his grave. They aren’t fated to each other. So, this time, he will find the right one for him. 

With this thought, he turned and saw Wen Ning looking around the house. A smile appeared on his face. “This is a four-person house.” He said. “It was me, Xiao Xingchen and A-Qing who lived here first.” He told him. 

“The fourth one?” 

“Xue Yang.” Song Zichen casually said. 

Wen Ning’s eyes became round. “Xue Yang?!” he exclaimed in shock. 

Song Lan nodded. “It’s really complicated. More complicated this time.” He chuckled as he led Wen Ning to the fourth room – Xue Yang’s room. “Xingchen adopted Xue Yang when Xue Yang was young. So, a tragedy was prevented before it could happen.” He explained and opened Xue Yang’s room. “Xue Yang didn’t stay here that much, so the room is as good when it was unoccupied.” He said. “A-Qing only goes back here once in a while. The rest, she’s in her university dormitory.” He told Wen Ning. 

Wen Ning nodded. “Yes.” He said. “I saw her in the university.” 

Song Lan smiled. “Xingchen, after he moved with Xue Yang, didn’t come back here.” He said. 

Wen Ning nodded, now understands the set-up of the Yi City people. They are really more complicated now than their last life. He thought. “Thank you, senior.” He said after he looked around Xue Yang’s room where he’ll be staying at. It really looked as good as new. “How much would I be paying?” he asked as he turned to Song Lan. 

“Well, this house isn’t mine only. I need to talk with Xingchen about this.” Song Lan said. “For now, you can stay here for free for your first month.” He told him and smiled. 

Wen Ning’s eyes lit up. “Thank you very much, senior!” he said and bowed. 

Song Lan chuckled as he turned to go to the kitchen. “Have you had breakfast? Since I’m the only one here, you can have your meals with me. It’s free.” He told him. 

Wen Ning felt his heart is full. “Thank you, senior.” He said and smiled as he looked at Song Lan, his eyes full of gratitude. Senior is really cool! He thought as he went to the kitchen to watch Song Lan cook. “I actually don’t know how to cook. My sister always scolds me for that.” He said and scratched his head, embarrassed. 

Song Lan laughed. “Now you don’t need to worry about food.” He told Wen Ning. 

Wen Ning laughed. “Yes. Thank you very much.” He said as they stood side by side in the kitchen. “I can wash the dishes, though – “ he said. 

“I’ll count on you for that.” Song Lan told him. 

Wen Ning happily did the chore with Song Lan. After that and they had their lunch. Wen Ning then returned to his university for his afternoon classes and bade Song Lan goodbye. 

....

“You’ll be staying with Song Lan?” Wen Qing said as she watched Wen Ning packed his clothes. 

Wen Ning nodded. “Yes, jie.” He answered. “Senior Song’s house is near the university and where I’m working part-time. It’s convenient.” He explained. “Also, he said the first month of my stay will be free. The food is also free.” He added and smiled. Senior Song is really kind. He thought, feeling giddy. 

However, Wen Qing’s brows knit. She looked at her younger brother’s face. “Is that so?” she just said, feeling unease in her heart. Am I overthinking? She thought. There’s no such thing as free food. She decided to ask the Four Big Companies about Song Lan’s current situation. 

She wants to be assured her brother is in safe hands. 

.....

“If you are working part time just to pay rent, you don’t need to.” Song Lan said when he saw Wen Ning went out of his room in a uniform of his part time job. Wen Ning just finished moved in. “Actually, this house is really mine. Since I’m the only one living here, adding one more person is fine.” He explained. 

“But, senior…” Wen Ning said, hesitating. 

“Or you’re saving money to buy your girlfriend her wants?” Song Lan asked, his voice teasing. 

Wen Ning’s face went red. “I – I don’t have a girlfriend!” he immediately said. 

“How about a boyfriend?” Song Lan asked. 

“No!” Wen Ning shook his head. 

“How about me as your boyfriend, then?” he asked. 

“Eh?” Wen Ning said as he looked at Song Lan. 

Song Lan’s face is serious as he looked at Wen Ning’s flushed face. Ah – he thought as he raised his hand and touched Wen Ning’s burning cheeks. He’s really cute… so pure – he thought as he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Wen Ning. 

Wen Ning’s eyes went wide and he felt his heart skipped a beat when Song Lan’s lips touched his. What – he thought, shocked, as he looked at Song Lan’s eyes looking at him as he kissed him. His gaze is burning. Wen Ning felt his body heat up, completely opposite of the two of them in their past life when they were a living corpse. Their body is cold. However, now – 

“S-senior – “ Wen Ning called as he catch his breath after Song Lan kissed him. His eyes are misty and confused. 

“I’m sorry – “ Song Lan said as he hugged Wen Ning tight. “I can’t hold back myself – “ he told him, hugging him tighter as if he wanted to bury Wen Ning in his body. “I told myself not to touch you, since this is still your first day here. But – “ he said and cupped Wen Ning’s face. “ – will you believe me if I tell you I fell in love with you at first sight?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Senior…” Wen Ning called, staring at Song Lan in surprise. Then, he smiled as he closed his eyes. He rubbed his cheek against Song Lan’s warm palm. “… mn.” He answered as he nodded. He looked at Song Lan.

Song Lan’s heart is racing against his chest. He can’t handle Wen Ning’s cuteness anymore as he pushed him down on the sofa and kissed him. 

......

Wen Qing’s brows knit as she looked at Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng, Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue before him. “What?” she said after she heard what they told her. “Song Lan is living alone in his house now?” she said. “I thought he’s with Xiao Xingchen? Didn’t Xiao Xingchen adopt Xue Yang before, too? And A-Qing – “ she said. 

“A-Qing is staying in her university dormitory and only goes home twice a month. Xue Yang took Xiao Xingchen with him after the two of them got together.” Jin Guangyao explained. 

Wen Qing frowned. “I won’t comment on how their relationship became in this life.” she said. “But, I thought Xiao Xingchen is Xue Yang’s legal guardian?” she asked, confused. How would those two become together? 

“That – “ Jin Guangyao said as he looked at the other three. 

Lan Xichen calmly put down his cup. “It was my fault.” He said. “That time, I was still a trainee in our company. Senior Xiao called me to process Xue Yang’s adoption papers. I already have my memory that time, and so I hesitated.” He looked at Wen Qing. “As you said, their relationship in the last life is complicated. But, in the end, I submitted my report about senior Xiao to uncle. But, uncle has the same thoughts as us. So, he didn’t approve the adoption papers.” He explained. 

Wen Qing felt speechless. “… does Xiao Xingchen know about this?” she asked.

Lan Xichen nodded. “I’ve told senior Xiao after he and Xue Yang got together, so that he won’t feel guilty in case he’d thought they are a legal family.” He answered. 

Wen Qing pursed her lips. “Then what about Song Lan?” she asked. 

“What about him?” Jiang Cheng asked. 

Wen Qing turned to him. “He’s living alone now, right?” she said. 

Jiang Cheng nodded. “Yes. What’s wrong with him?” he asked. “He also has his memories.” He told her. 

“Then – “ she said, then paused.

Nie Mingjue looked at her. “What’s your point?” he asked. He’s always a straightforward person. 

Wen Qing turned to him. “My younger brother is living with Song Lan right now.” She said. “I am afraid that Song Lan will make Ah Ning a substitute of Xiao Xingchen, who is his white moonlight.” She answered. 

A long silence fell upon them. They looked at each other, their eyes speaking. “You mean to say – “ Jin Guangyao said. 

Wen Qing nodded. “Yes. Song Lan – “ she said. Song Lan will eat Ah Ning. She thought. 

“ – he’s a cut sleeve, too?” they said, surprised. 

Wen Qing froze and felt her face cracked as she looked at the four of them. Idiots. She thought and face palmed. I guess I’ll do this alone. She thought and left.

She didn’t notice that the four’s face became serious. 

“Senior Song’s regret in his last life is senior Xiao, that’s why senior Song was reincarnated in this world with us.” Lan Xichen said. 

Jiang Cheng nodded. “Yes.” He said. “Wei Wuxian told me about them four’s tragedy.” He said and looked at them. “Him, Xiao Xingchen, Xue Yang and A-Qing.”

Jin Guangyao sighed. “Xue Yang ah… I’m just happy for him now.” He said and shook his head. 

Nie Mingjue nodded. “So long the same tragedy won’t happen again…” he said, didn’t continue.

Silence passed before Lan Xichen spoke. “Have you thought whose work this might be this time?” he asked, his gentle face serious. 

The three didn’t answer. They don’t know, too. “This will always be my black history, right?” Jin Guangyao sighed. 

Nie Mingjue held his waist. “I already forgave you.” He told him. 

Jin Guangyao smiled. “Thanks, da ge.” He said as he laid his head on Nie Mingjue’s shoulder.

“Who do you think could do this, then?” Jiang Cheng asked, his brows knit as he frowned.

Lan Xichen stared at him. Wanyin, come. I’ll lend you my shoulder, too. He thought and sighed when he saw Jiang Cheng is calmly drinking his tea, ignoring Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao. 

“I don’t think this is a work of demonic cultivation, though.” Lan Xichen finally said. 

Jiang Cheng nodded. “I can vouch for the idiot Wei Wuxian’s innocence in this.” He said. 

“Then… how did you think this phenomenon happened?” Jin Guangyao asked. 

“No matter how – “ Nie Mingjue said. “ – I’m just glad everyone can redo their life and pursue their happiness this time.” He said and smiled as he held Jin Guangyao in his arms. “I’m truly thankful for him.” He said. 

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng nodded, then looked at each other. They smiled. They can’t be any more contented than this. 

......

Song Lan looked at Wen Ning lying on the bed, asleep. “Ah Ning…” he called as he wiped the sweat off Wen Ning’s forehead. He smiled as he kissed him before he got off the bed. He went to the computer table and opened a mail. Then, he typed his report.  
“The target showed no signs of awakening.” He sent it to the Four Big Companies. He is an agent, tasked to locate the other people in their last life and ensure their life will be lived by them with no tragedy happening again. They will watch them until they awakened their memories, then take them under the protection of the Four Big Companies. 

Jin Guangshan is his target this time. He chose him because it was Jin Guangshan who protected Xue Yang in their last life, leading his – Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen, and A-Qing’s life to a complete tragedy.  
However, now – he turned and looked at Wen Ning who stirred in his sleep. He smiled and went back to the bed. Then, he hugged him, feeling contented. “I love you… Ning.” He whispered and kissed Wen Ning before he fell asleep. 

Wen Ning slowly opened his eyes and stared at Song Lan’s sleeping face. Senior… he thought as he lowered his head and looked at them naked under the sheets. He doesn’t know what to feel right now. … did I do something out of impulse? He thought as he laid his head on Song Lan’s chest. I’ve truly changed from the last life… he thought and closed his eyes. 

He’s been stupid. He was killed by the LanlingJin sect, then was resurrected by Wei Wuxian. He lived as a living corpse. Young master Wei… he thought. He was very thankful for him. That is why, when Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian away, he was really happy for them. 

How I wish I could be like that with someone… to fall in love… he thought and opened his eyes as he looked at Song Lan. “Senior…” he called as he felt his heart beating against his chest, resonating with Song Lan’s heart beating from their body stuck to each other. He felt his face burned. I guess I’ve finally found one, with senior Song. He thought as he let himself fall asleep in Song Lan’s arms.  
Whether he would be happy or sad in the end, he will leave it to his fate. 

.......

“Ah Ning!” Wen Qing shouted, her face is mad as she glared at her younger brother. Wen Ning went home to take some of his things. Wen Qing knew that something happened between her brother and Song Lan. She knew that Song Lan would eat her brother clean! “Song Lan just wants you to be a rebound!” she told him. “He’s been in love with Xiao Xingchen for a long time. Now that Xiao Xingchen has Xue Yang, Song Lan has his sight on you. I knew I shouldn’t have let you rent!” she said and frowned, regretting her decision. 

“Jie…” Wen Ning called. “Then, how long do you want to protect me?” he asked and raised his head. “How long will you hide me under your wings?” he asked and looked at his sister’s shocked face. “Jie. I know you care for me. But – “ he said as he pursed his lips. “ – I have grown up now.” He said. “The more you protect me, the longer you hide me, the more I can’t protect myself on my own. Jie.” He called. “It’s not that I’m reasoning out to you just so I could stay with senior Song.” He said. “I am telling you because there will always be a time that will come when I can no longer stay by your side.” he told her. “I needed to go out and learn everything by myself. I can’t impose on you always. I just can’t rely on you for everything.” He said. 

Wen Qing looked at her younger brother, speechless. “Ah Ning…” she said as she stared at him. Her eyes watered and her tears fell.

“Jie…” Wen Ning called as he cried, too. He hugged his elder sister. “Don’t cry. Please.” He told her. 

Wen Qing sobbed. “Idiot…” she said. “You’ve grown up…” she told him and hugged him tight as she cried in his chest. “What can I do…” she said. 

“Jie…” Wen Ning called and helplessly smiled. He closed his eyes. “I’ll be fine…” he told her. 

Wen Qing didn’t answer and just sobbed in her brother’s arms like a lost child. This time, she felt like she’s the younger sister and Wen Ning is her elder brother. My brother… he’s dependable now. She thought and closed her eyes, feeling her brother’s warmth that she missed for a long time. 

“I wish for your happiness.” She told him. 

......

“I fell for your pure soul.” Song Lan said as he hugged Wen Ning while they watched the seagulls fly on the sea. “You’re completely different from Xingchen. No matter how much sufferings you had – “ he said and looked at Wen Ning in his arms. “ – you remained pure to everything. Perhaps I’ve been longing for this pure soul for my tainted soul… Ning – “ he called as he wiped Wen Ning’s tears. “ – can I call you Qionglin?” he asked. 

Wen Ning laughed, feeling his heart about to burst. He hugged Song Lan tight as he cried, but because of joy. “Yes... senior.” He answered and smiled. 

Song Lan combed Wen Ning’s fluffy, soft and short hair. “Qionglin.” He called. “I love you – “ he told him as he cupped his face. He stared at Wen Ning’s bright and clear eyes. 

Wen Ning chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Song Lan’s neck and kissed him. “I love you too, senior.” He told him. 

“ – will you marry me?” Song Lan asked as he held Wen Ning’s hand and slipped the ring he bought yesterday on Wen Ning’s jade fingers. 

Wen Ning can’t help but laugh as he kissed Song Lan. They fell on the sand. “Can I still say ‘no’?” he asked, joy coursing in his body, making him feel that’s he’s really alive. 

Song Lan chuckled. “You can only say ‘yes’.” He told him. He pulled him by his nape and they kissed. 

Wen Qing wiped her tears as she watched her younger brother and Song Lan playing on the sand afar, the sunset blanketing them. “Now I can feel assured.” She said and sighed, feeling happy for her younger brother. 

“My senior… and Song daozhang…” A-Qing said as she looked at the two, gaping. 

Wen Qing pulled her before the girl could break the two’s happiness. 

“Senior.” Wen Ning called as they lie down the beach. “I forgot to ask. If I won’t pay the rent, then how will you have money?” he asked. 

Song Lan looked at him, amused. “Are you scared I’d let you work to feed me?” he asked, teasing. 

Wen Ning’s face went red. “That’s… fine, too.” He answered as he lowered his head. 

Song Lan laughed as he pulled Wen Ning in his arms. “How can you be so cute?” he asked. “Don’t worry. I can feed you for a hundred lifetimes – “ he told him as he smiled at him. His eyes full of love. 

Wen Ning felt he’s melting because of Song Lan’s gaze. “M-mn.” He nodded and looked away, shy. His cheeks are turning red. 

Song Lan chuckled and kissed his temple. “I’m really glad – “ he said as he hugged him tight. “ – I can tell you of my feelings before everything.” He said. 

Wen Ning smiled as he felt Song Lan’s warmth. “Mn.” He said. “Thank you, senior…” he looked at Song Lan. “… for becoming a part of my life – “ he told him. 

Song Lan stared at him and lowered his head to kiss him. Wen Ning raised his head and kissed him back. The sun finally set and the moon rose to the sky, marking a new chapter in their life. 

Ruoshan teaser:

“When will one feel satisfied? Was it after giving them all their want? Or granting their need? Those that knows no satisfaction, though, can only feel greed.”

Wen Ruohan stared at Jin Guangshan who’s laughing as they watched the TV. The man is in his arms. But, although he is, but he felt like the man is somewhere else. 

What do you really want? What was it you need? He wanted to ask. For I will give them all to you, grant your every wish. Even if you won’t feel satisfaction, that’s fine by me. For you will forever want me, so show me your greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the chapters feel like so short and everything happening is fast, then, yes, these chapters were rushed 😂😂😂


	13. Cursed - WRH x JGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Ruohan was attracted to Jin Guangshan. He’s unrestrained towards everything, but for the first time, he held himself back. Why does he feels like this towards Jin Guangshan? What is this feeling?

“When will one feel satisfied? Was it after giving them all their want? Or granting their need? Those that knows no satisfaction, though, can only feel greed.” Wen Ruohan’s wife said as she weakly smiled before she closed her eyes. “I hope… you will learn how it feels like to not have the person you badly want… badly needed. I hope you’ll know what it meant to lose. Something important…” She said before she died. 

Wen Ruohan didn’t know that her words will become true. 

“What’s wrong?” an elder of their sect asked during their feast. They noticed their sect leader’s silence. 

Wen Ruohan didn’t answer and just rose from his seat. “Excuse me.” he said and left them, bewildered. 

As Wen Ruohan walked down the hallway going to his quarters, his mind can’t help but recall that bewitching expression on that beautiful man’s face. 

He clenched his fists. He’s a tyrannical man. Whatever he wants, he gets. However, why is it… that man… he stopped and looked outside the window. 

“It’s dark…” he muttered. The events of that one night flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes tight, trying to forget those memories. 

However, the more he forced it, the more he just recalled them. 

“No more!” he punched the wall as he panted. “Jin Guangshan… what is this that you cursed me?!” he gritted his teeth and marched back to his quarter. 

He didn’t have the time and opportunity to seek the man out and clarify what happened between them since he died, as well as that man. When he woke up, he was greeted by the unfamiliar ceiling. He initially thought that Jin Guangshan brought him to some place again. However, he recalled, he and that man only spend one night and nothing else. Nothing… since he doesn’t know what to call what’s between them before. What was it that’s between them… 

“Father? Are you alright?” he heard his eldest son asked. “The four companies are pressuring us again. I don’t know how long can I hold out.” he told them. 

“That’s…” Wen Ruohan paused. He doesn’t know what to say. What… is this? Another life of theirs? He thought and turned his chair to face his son. “Just do as you see fit.” He told him. 

“Yes, father.” His son said and left. 

He sighed in relief before he looked at the papers on his table. Then, he learned that he owned a security company. There are other four companies – the Lan, Jiang, Jin and Nie who competes with them. However, they suppressed them. Then, the four companies are now joining forces to crush them. 

This is just like in our past life. He thought as he threw the documents on his table. It seems like the others were also reborn. He looked outside the window and saw the towering buildings. 

“Was he reborn, too?” he muttered as he thought of that man. “There’s only one way to find out.” he said and called his son. “Give me Jin Gungshan’s number.” He told him. 

“You want to conspire with him father? Brilliant!” his son said and immediately gave him Jin Guangshan’s number. 

Wen Ruohan could care less of what his son is thinking and he called the number. “I don’t give a damn whether you can remember or not. Just see me. Right now!” he said as soon as the call connected. 

Jin Guangshan sharply inhaled when he heard Wen Ruohan’s voice. “… where?” he asked as he walked towards the veranda and looked at the Wen Building afar. 

“… at the hotel restaurant?” Wen Ruohan said the name of the hotel restaurant he saw on the magazine. 

“Okay.” Jin Guangshan answered and ended the call. He sighed and looked at the name registered in his phone. He already saved that man’s number, and he’s just waiting for him to call him. Now, the time has arrived. 

…...

Wen Ruohan was staring hard at the fork and knife before him when he heard incoming footsteps. He turned and abruptly rose from his seat when he saw Jin Guangshan who became more handsome wearing a suit. 

Jin Guangshan momentarily forgot to breathe seeing how very attractive Wen Ruohan is. “… shall we talk somewhere else?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Wen Ruohan answered and clenched his fists when he felt the urge to pull Jin Guangshan towards him and kiss him deeply. Even in this life, he’s still haunted by him. He’s still cursed by this feeling. 

Jin Guangshan led him to the elevator and pressed a button. The tension between them earlier just increased as they were enveloped by the silence. Finally, Jin Guangshan can’t take it and he turned to speak, only to be choked by emotions when he saw Wen Ruohan was staring at him. He doesn’t know how long had he been staring at him, but he saw in his eyes the emotions he has been bottling up since their last life. 

“Wen Ruohan – “ he called, only for his voice to be trapped in his throat when Wen Ruohan pulled him towards him and kissed him deeply. 

“Guangshan…” Wen Ruohan called. 

Jin Guangshan’s tears finally fell when he heard him called him. Before, he called him together with his last name. Now, he intimately called him by his name. “Ruohan – “ he called as he kissed him back. 

The elevator ding-ed and opened. Fortunately, the elevator directly led to the room he booked. Now, they can lay bare themselves before the other – especially their feelings. 

(A/N: yes. fade to black. I know you also want to comment – ‘their clothes’, with that ‘lay bare’. Now let’s continue - ) 

Jin Guangshan stared at Wen Ruohan’s bare chest while Wen Ruohan was tightly hugging him. Thei warmth from each other’s body seeping through their skin. 

“… what did you curse me?” Wen Ruohan asked after the long silence. 

“… do I really have to spell it out to you?” Jin Guangshan asked. He felt Wen Ruohan tightened his hold of him, as if wanting to melt him on his body. 

“I don’t…” Wen Ruohan didn’t continue what he was about to say. 

“Mn. I also don’t know why.” Jin Guangshan said as he buried his face on Wen Ruohan’s chest. “Inviting you that night even though I’m already aware of the plans of others…” he said. “But, I can’t help it.” He sighed. 

“Why?” Wen Ruohan asked. 

“I was already attracted to you.” Jin Guangshan honestly answered, even though he doesn’t want to. “That time, during the Discussion Conference in your sect…” he said. 

Wen Ruohan sharply inhaled and leaned down to smell the scent of Jin Guangshan’s body. “Let me tell you, too…” he said and pinched Jin Guangshan’s chin with his fingers to raise his head and face him to him. “It was the moment I saw you… I think.” He told him. 

This strong force pulling him towards him… it’s uncontrollable. Maybe, that’s the reason he accepted Jin Guangshan’s invitation that night. Maybe, that’s the reason he had took him that night. 

(A/N: yes. 'took' literally and figuratively. It’s as you think. XD)

Jin Guangshan stared at Wen Ruohan’s eyes filled with deep emotions. That force that makes him unable to keep his eyes away from him… that force that can’t let him stop thinking about him… thus, he invited him that night. Thus, he accepted him that night. Entering him… as well as his life… (A/N: yes. it’s as you think.) 

“Maybe – “ they both said. “ – that’s why I felt – “ they stared at each other’s eyes. “… that’s what I felt.” They finished, and then kissed. 

Maybe, that’s why I felt strangely calm when I died. – Wen Ruohan

Maybe, that’s why I felt strangely peaceful when I woke up. – Jin Guangshan

I was looking for you… to break this curse you casted unto me. This curse called attraction… this curse that’s actually called 'love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: UwU a peaceful RuoShan!!!! QAQ an HE for them!!! I can feel it! I can feel them! I can feel their pain! That nagging feeling… I just love RuoShan. So bittersweet just like FengQi <3)


	14. Gift - LSZ x LJY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Jingyi felt everything is just an illusion - the peace and the happiness everyone felt. He is uneasy, thus he wished for everything to go back since the beginning - which is their past life.

“Ah~” Lan Jingyi sighed as he sprawled on the grass while he looked at the blue sky. “I miss the Cloud Recesses…” he said as he watched the white clouds drifting. That reminds him of their forehead ribbon. 

“True…” Lan Sizhui said and smiled as he lied beside Lan Jingyi. 

Lan Jingyi’s gaze remained on the sky. “Who do we have left to observe?” he asked. They are interns in the Lan Security Company. 

Originally, they are junior disciples of the GusuLan Sect. However, for some reason, they all suddenly woke up in this strange world they call the ‘modern world’ which is peaceful aside from the turbulent problems existing between the humans. They’re what you call ‘minor problems’ compared to the national threats. In their previous life, there’s the national threat called the walking corpses. 

“Hmm…” Lan Sizhui muttered as he thinks. “We need to go back to the company to check.” He told Lan Jingyi. “Do you want to go back?” he asked. 

“Not now.” Lan Jingyi answered as he closed his eyes. “I’m gonna sleep. Wake me up after five minutes.” He told him. 

Lan Sizhui didn’t answer. After a few seconds and he heard Lan Jingyi snored. He chuckled and sat up, before he turned and leaned down, placing his hands on both sides of Lan Jingyi, trapping Lan Jingyi beneath him. 

Ah Yi… he called in his mind as he stared at Lan Jingyi’s sleeping face. When he saw him stirred, he immediately released him. “Hah…” he sighed as he pulled his hair. “Tsk!” he lied back on the grass, turned to his side and closed his eyes to sleep. Ah Yi… 

“Sizhui! Sizhui!” he heard Lan Jingyi’s voice called. 

“Mnn…” he muttered. 

“Sizhui… geez! Wake up!” Lan Jingyi yelled on his ear. 

“Wha… Ah Y… Jingyi!” Lan Sizhui exclaimed when he saw Lan Jingyi leaning down on him, his cheeks puffed up because he was angry. “… Jingyi…” he called. 

“I told you to wake me up… now I’m the one who woke you… it’s already late!” Lan Jingyi said and showed him the time. It’s already seven in the evening. 

“Sorry.” Lan Sizhui apologized. 

Lan Jingyi stared at him before he sighed. “Idiot.” He said and patted off the grasses on his clothes. “It’s me who didn’t consider you might be sleeping, too. Let’s go.” he told him. 

“Jingyi…” Lan Sizhui called as he watched him walk away. 

“What are you dazing for? Hurry up!” Lan Jingyi told him. “We’re still meeting up with Jin Ling and Zizhen later!” he added. 

Lan Sizhui smiled and immediately followed Lan Jingyi. Ah Yi… he thought as they walked down the road. This world may be boring for you, but I’m satisfied as long as you’re with me. “Ah. A shooting star!” he exclaimed when he looked up at the sky. 

“Ah. There’s another one – “ Lan Jingyi said. 

… 

“Sect leader Jiang… I mean, your uncle mentioned to senior Wei you’ll be having a prom.” Lan Jingyi said as the four of them met up. 

“What is he treating me as…? It’s a party! A party!” Jin Ling said. 

“And that’s where you met your girlfriend?” Ouyang Zizhen said. 

Jin Ling blushed as red as an apple. “Girlf… she’s not my girlfriend!” he said. “Well, not yet…” he added on a low voice as he looked away. 

Lan Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen whistled while Lan Sizhui laughed. 

“So you really do have plans with her!” Lan Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen said as they teased Jin Ling. 

They drank until ten in the evening. Jin Ling was fetched by Jiang Cheng in his purple car. Ouyang Zizhen was fetched by his father. 

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were left on the table. 

“They still can’t remember their past life.” Lan Jingyi sighed as he sipped his juice. Yes – they only drank juice and not alcohol. 

“Yes.” Lan Sizhui sadly smiled. He looked at Lan Jingyi and felt his heart ached when he saw how Lan Jingyi was sad. “Let’s go home.” He told him. 

“… okay.” Lan Jingyi sighed and let Lan Sizhui helped him walk despite he’s not drunk. “Say, Sizhui.” He called after some time. “Why do you think we’ve been sent in this world?” he asked. 

Lan Sizhui looked at him. “What do you want to say?” he asked and placed Lan Jingyi on the bench by the roadside. 

Lan Jingyi rested his back on the bench. “I feel like I’m just dreaming…” he said as he gazed at the dark sky. “That this all is just a strange dream. We’re still back in the Cloud Recesses. We’re still doing night-hunts. We’re still taking care of Hanguang-jun’s rabbits… we’re being scolded by senior Lan…” he said. “I want to go back to those times.” He muttered. “I wish these all are just fake…” he added. 

“… Jingyi…” Lan Sizhui called as he stared at him. “But these are all real…” he told him. “I’m real.” He said. 

Lan Jingyi raised his head. “Sizhui – “ he called. However, Lan Sizhui leaned down and caught his lips. 

“Jingyi…” Lan Sizhui called after he kissed him. “Stop dreaming when you’re awake. Face me – “ he told him and kissed him again.

Past life – 

Lan Jingyi opened his eyes and saw a bird flew past them. “Sizhui. How long was I asleep?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Half an incense time.” Lan Sizhui answered. 

Lan Jingyi yawned and then patted the dirt off his clothes. “That corpse last night is too hard to catch. Just how mad is he…?” he muttered and stretched his limbs. “Senior Lan will definitely yell at us for not going back to Cloud Recesses.” He frowned. 

Lan Sizhui laughed. “Can’t help it.” He scratched his cheek. Suddenly, they saw something flashed in the sky. “What was that?” he asked. 

“You saw it, too, Sizhui?” Lan Jingyi said as they gazed at the sky. 

“Yeah… wait. The light’s becoming brighter - !” Lan Sizhui exclaimed and immediately pulled Lan Jingyi towards him. “Ah Yi - !” he called and hugged him tight, covering Lan Jingyi with his body as the light descended upon them. 

“SIZHUI!” Lan Jingyi screamed. 

Present life – 

Lan Jingyi blinked as he stared at the ceiling. “That strange light…” he muttered. “What is it?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.” Lan Sizhui answered. 

“Is it the cause why we’re in where we now?” he asked. 

“Maybe…” Lan Sizhui answered. 

“Did we die?” he asked. 

“… probably.” Lan Sizhui said and looked at Lan Jingyi in his arms. “But, I know, right now, we’re alive.” He said. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Lan Jingyi asked, avoiding Lan Sizhui’s gaze. However, doing so, he saw their naked body under the sheets. 

“… you really don’t know why?” Lan Sizhui asked. However, he didn’t hear Lan Jingyi answered. He looked at him and saw he’s already sleeping. He was probably tired after they did it for two hours. “Ah Yi…” he called as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, bumping his forehead against Lan Jingyi’s forehead. 

I love you. 

The next day – 

“Good work.” Lan Xichen said after he read Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi’s report. “Continue to observe them.” he told them. 

“Yes, Zewu-jun!” Lan Jingyi answered. 

Lan Xichen looked at him and smiled. “Jingyi. We’re not in Cloud Recesses anymore.” He told him. 

“Oh.” Lan Jingyi lowered his head. “Zewu-jun.” he still called. However, his voice is serious. “Do you know why we’re in this world now?” he asked. 

Lan Xichen’s expression immediately turned serious. “We still do not know. However, we’re already looking for an answer.” He said. 

“Before we…” Lan Jingyi paused, then looked at Lan Sizhui. “Before we woke up in this world, Sizhui and I saw a light in the sky.” He said. 

“A light in the sky?” Lan Xichen’s back straightened up. 

Lan Sizhui looked at Lan Jingyi. Seeing the determination in Lan Jingyi’s face, Lan Sizhui sighed and looked at Lan Xichen. “Yes.” he answered. “The light shot up to the sky, then spread very fast and covered everything before it descended on the ground, touching us.” He explained. 

“A light…” Lan Xichen muttered. “Have you seen where it came from?” he asked. 

“We only know that it came from the south.” Lan Sizhui answered.

“The south…” Lan Xichen said. 

“Zewu-jun. Do you suspect…” Lan Jingyi said before his mouth was covered by Lan Sizhui. Lan Sizhui shook his head before looking at Lan Xichen. Lan Jingyi turned and saw Lan Xichen’s shaken expression. 

“No more…” Lan Sizhui told him. 

…

“Tell me honestly – “ Lan Sizhui said as he pulled Lan Jingyi at the back. “ – do you want to go back?” he asked, referring to their past life. 

“Yes.” Lan Jingyi answered. The rule that forbids lying, Lan Jingyi still practice. 

“Why?” Lan Sizhui asked. “The world’s peaceful. Everyone is living happily.” He said. “Senior Wei is alive, as well as Jin Ling’s family. Everyone… their lives became better.” His voice lowered. “Why do you want to go back?” he asked. 

Lan Jingyi looked at him before he lowered his head. 

“Ah Yi… you can’t say?” Lan Sizhui asked. “Ah Yi?” he called, then his eyes widened when he saw Lan Jingyi was crying. “Ah Yi!”   
“*sob Sizhui…” Lan Jingyi cried. “Is it bad to wish everything would return as to how it was before?” he asked. “Before senior Wei died?” he added. 

“Ah Yi…” 

“I also want for everyone to be happy.” Lan Jingyi said. “However, I felt like everything is unreal.” He said. “Everyone… they’re not themselves.” He added. 

“Why…” Lan Sizhui was shocked. 

Lan Jingyi looked at him. “Yes. We’re living in peace. Yes. We’re all happy.” He said. “However, if it was just given to us… how can we be happy with a gifted happiness?” he asked. “Happiness isn’t given. It is obtained by ourselves. Sizhui…” he called. “I also wanted to be happy, but I feel uncomfortable with this kind of happiness.” He cried and hugged Lan Sizhui tight. 

“Ah Yi…” Lan Sizhui sighed and hugged him back. “We’ll definitely go back.” He told him. “Let’s wait for Zewu-jun and the other sect leaders, as well as senior Wei and Hanguang-jun.” he told Lan Jingyi. “I’m sure they’ll find an answer.” He smiled. 

“Sizhui…” Lan Jingyi cried and hugged him tight. 

“Ah Yi…” Lan Sizhui called, his voice soft like when they were still doing their night hunts. 

Lan Jingyi didn’t answer and tightened his hug. However, his ears are flushed. 

“Do you love me, too, Ah Yi?”

After a while and an answer came. “Yes. Since our past life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hang in there, guys. Everything will be answered. The answer… it’ll be coming soon~ I don’t know if I can write a summary of the modern AU story, but I will try. As well as from their past life – to where it ended, then their present life – from beginning.) 
> 
> P.S.: what are your thoughts regarding their rebirth? Did they really die? Can they go back, as Lan Sizhui said? Anyway, the ZhuiYi concluded! It’s new, writing a quasi-matured ZhuiYi, especially an emotional and gloomy Jingyi lol. The aftermath of their story, as well as of the other ships’, will be in the end of this modern AU fanfic. See you~


End file.
